Harry and The Love
by rockeye82
Summary: Post HBP Harry has recently recieved a shock, what is a few more. This is about Harry's seventh year and the war. Mainly HG, RHr with some others.
1. The Will

**Chapter 1 The Will**

A/N All this belongs to JKRowling.

The common room was ghostly silent; the only sound heard was the occasionally deep breath from Hermione or Ginny. Hedwig and Pig were even being still and quietly sitting on top of their cages while Crookshanks lay at Hermione's feet. Looking at the cold fireplace, Harry was lost in thought, remembering Sirius' face had appeared in that fireplace only the year before.

A deafening crack sounded in the silent, startling all four and causing Pig to take flight, as Dobby delivered a lunch tray and some pumpkin juice.

"Harry Potter sir, Headmistress McGonagall request that you and your friends come to her office at one o'clock sir," he said quietly.

"Okay Dobby," Harry said. With another deafening crack, Dobby left. Harry almost grinned thinking Pig wouldn't settle down now.

As Ron reached for a sausage, he complained again "I still would like to know why we couldn't go home with the rest of our friends on the train; I mean, since they are closing the school and everything. This would have been our last time to ride the Hogwarts Express."

The previous day while everyone else was boarding the Hogwarts Express to take them home, four owls arrived for Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry. The notes asked them not to get on the train and stay in their castle until Professor McGonagall contacted them.

Hermione got up and starting pouring everyone some juice. Harry didn't even notice when she handed him his.

Ginny looked at Harry and once again started to reach for his hand but stopped. Ginny was torn up inside for she desperately wanted to comfort Harry but he told her that he have to distance himself from her so Voldemort wouldn't use her against him. _She knew this was the wrong decision. Harry had lost so many people he loved to Voldemort that he didn't want to take any more chances. If she could only make him see that distancing himself was not the right decision._

All too soon, the clock told the four it was time to go to Headmistress McGonagall office. When they got to the gargoyles, Harry suddenly asked if anyone knew the password. Ginny gave a small giggle and said "Yes, I do. Chocolate Frogs," she said to the gargoyles. Harry was stunned; surely McGonagall would not pick the same type of passwords as Dumbledore.

When they entered her office, Harry notice three sofas people sized, one sofa elf sized, and two chairs, one being goblin sized. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat on one sofa, Doddy and Winky sat on the smaller sofa. For the first time Harry could ever remember, Dobby didn't jump up and greet him. Looking closely, Dobby and Winky appeared to be really depressed. Mrs. Weasley got up and quickly gave each one of them a hug. Professor McGonagall, looking a little peaky: (like she did when she first returned from St. Mungo's after being stunned), pointed Harry and Ginny to one sofa, and Ron and Hermione to the other.

As Harry sat on the sofa, he quickly looked around the office. Nothing appeared to have been change, the table with all the instruments was still there, Gryffindor's sword, the Sorting Hat, Dumbledore's pensive was sitting behind the desk, and Fawkes stand. "Where is Fawkes, Professor?" he burped out.

Professor McGonagall looked at Harry, "I don't know Harry. I haven't seen him since the funeral."

"We will get started in a few minutes just as soon as our last guest arrives. But in the mean time, I have some good news. The school governors had an emergency meeting last night and confirmed that the school will remain open and that I have been appointed the Headmistress! Owls to all the students have been sent and we already have forty students reply that they will be coming back next year. I do hope all will return," looking at Harry. The other three grinned at this news.

Harry looked away. _How did she know? I only told Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. It was Dumbledore all over again, he thought, looking right into him, reading his ideas, emotions, and plans._

"Ah, our last guest has arrived. Everyone this is Grorn, ah, he…well for lack of a better word right now just call him the president of Gringotts Bank." Professor McGonagall introduced everyone but Harry.

"Why wasn't I introduced?" Harry asked to himself.

Professor McGonagall and Grorn sat down. She cleared her throat and surprising all, quickly got her wand out and produced drinks for everyone. After taking a huge swallow, she finally seemed to return to her normal self. "I asked you to come here today because we have a lot of things to discuss and clear up before you four go on holiday. Dumbledore's will was read and we are here to discuss it and some other items."

Harry quickly looked at his portrait, but Dumbledore seemed to be sleeping. Professor McGonagall noticed his glance and spoke to him, "Harry, He will be okay. I'm told it is like being born again, he will need to learn to crawl before he can walk, and walk before he can run. All the other past Headmasters and Headmistresses have told me not to worry; it will only take a little time before he rejoins us."

Harry looked at Ginny who was wiping a tear away and then saw Ron grab Hermione's hand. Harry so much wanted to hold Ginny's hand but he knew he had to be distance for her safety.

"Harry, the first thing we have to clear up is your guardianship. After Sirius' death, Dumbledore was appointed your guardian. Unfortunately, he didn't appoint any other alternate should anything happen to him," Professor McGonagall explained.

"Why didn't he tell me?" Harry said sadly.

"I don't know. I do know he regarded you as a son, he told me many times," she said. "He was so proud of you, all those times you and your friends went out and confronted Voldemort and bested him. He loved you like a son!"

Once again, Ginny's hand started towards his hand, but then stopped to rest between them on the sofa, but Harry had seen the movement this time. _Was he really doing the right thing? He finally found his love for her, and then just to push it away. I just don't know if I'm doing the right thing. _

"Harry, I know it is only for a short time but we do need to appoint new guardians for you," Professor McGonagall stated.

"Why! I can take care of myself!" Harry insisted.

"Harry, do you really mean to say that you would not like to have Molly and Arthur as you guardians?" she said stunned.

Harry gasped, and then looked over at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. He got up and walked over and kneeled down in front of Mrs. Weasley. "Mrs. Weasley, do you really want to be my guardian?"

"Oh Harry, yes, yes, yes. I always thought of you as a son, only without the red hair!" she giggled. Harry leaned forward and gave her a son's hug. Finally breaking apart he looked over at Mr. Weasley, who nodded.

"Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," Harry choked.

"Don't you dare call me Mrs. Weasley again," she bellowed, "My name is Mum, you hear."

Laughing, Harry said, "Yes Mum."

Getting up, he turned around and was hit by Hermione's huge hug and cry of, "I'm so happy for you Harry!"

Ron pounded him on the back, turned to his Mum, and asked, "Does this mean all of Harry's clothes were going to be only one color too?"

"Ron," screamed Hermione.

"Hey, it was only a joke," Ron said defensively.

As Harry returned to the sofa, Ginny stood up, gave him a small hug, a sisterly kiss on the cheek, and happily said, "Welcome to the family Harry."

Stunned, Harry felt some of the tension ebb away by the intense touch of that small kiss. He slowly raised his hand to his cheek, and once again asked himself, _if he was doing the right thing._

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat again, "Molly…Arthur will you please come sign the form of guardianship?" They walked over the desk, and with a huge eagle quill, signed.

As soon as the guardianship was signed, Grorn spoke up for the first time. "Please don't go, I have one more piece of paperwork for you to sign. This is the form accepting the guardianship trust Galleons that was set up for Mr. Harry Potter by his parents."

"What? We don't need any Galleons to be Harry's guardians. We don't need it and won't take it!" Mrs. Weasley said forcefully.

"But Ma'am, you already signed the guardianship papers, this has to go with it," squeaked Grorn.

"NO!" she yelled. "Give them to Harry!"

"MOLLY!" Professor McGonagall yelled back at her, "Calm down! The Galleons are already there, Sirius and Dumbledore never used any of it, and of course his Aunt and Uncle never knew about it. The Galleons belong to you."

Before Mrs. Weasley could say anything, Harry walked over to her and grabbed her arms and looked her in the eyes. "Mum, please take the Galleons, I don't need them. There are not enough Galleons in the world for everything you and your family have done for me. Mum, there is no price that I can repay YOU, for all those times when I needed a mother's hug, TO HER SON, to take away all the hurt. YOU helped me so many times, please let me help you." Then Harry gave her one of those hugs that only a son can give his mother.

Harry felt Mrs. Weasley snob and heard a sniffle, opening his eyes he saw he was looking at Mr. Weasley. With a grin and a sniffle, he choked, "Harry, we will take the Galleons."

"Please sign this form now," Grorn piped. Concluding that business, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat down.

"Before Grorn continues with the rest of his business, we have some pleasant and some unpleasant items dealing with Dobby and Winky," Professor McGonagall pronounced. Harry looked at them and couldn't remember Dobby looking so scared.

"Dobby and Winky came to me yesterday and told me about their problem. Dumbledore had a plan to fix it but he died before……Anyway, his death also created another problem. The first problem is this, Dobby and Winky were employed by Dumbledore personally, not by the Hogwarts. I tried to get the school governors to rehire them but they refused; but I have a better solution."

"Dobby…Winky, How would you like to work for Harry?"

Dobby blinked, a little life coming back into his eyes. "Yes, Miss Headmistress, Dobby would love to work for Harry Potter."

"Winky?"

"Yes Miss Headmistress, Winky will work for Harry Potter too."

Harry looked at Winky, and wondered if she was hitting the butterbeer again. "But Professor, I don't have any place for them to work."

Professor McGonagall grinned, "Please Harry, all of you, for the holidays I'm Minerva, but Professor McGonagall when term starts, okay!" Everyone smiled and nodded.

Minerva took a deep breath; she looked like she was holding back some tears again. "Normally that would be a problem, but…Harry, Sirius along with some of your friends have decided to rebuilt Godric's Hollow for you as a graduation present. After Sirius died, Dumbledore was continuing to rebuild your home. Normally, this process would have been done in weeks instead of years, but Sirius wanted to improve your home."

"Why? Wasn't it good enough before?" he barely spoke. The pain of losing Sirius was again coming back. _Why? Why was he doing that? Shockingly, he knew. Sirius wanted to do it because he loved him, loved James and Lily and wanted to bring some happiness to Harry. Dumbledore's words came back to him, 'Harry, Voldemort couldn't stand to be touch because of the love in your heart. That was how you were able to stop him.' Love, it was the power that saved him as a baby, protected him at his aunt's and all the rest, it all came down to love. _

"Harry…HARRY!" Ginny touched his arm and then pulled away.

"Sorry Pro…Minerva," lost in thought Harry admitted.

"Harry, he wanted to improve the house, well...frankly, if all the members of your new family showed up at once, you wouldn't have the necessary rooms. So, Sirius, Dumbledore, and your friends have been improving it; making it always have the right number of bedrooms, baths, new security charms and hexes. Everything! Harry, would you like for Dobby and Winky to come work for you?" quizzed Minerva.

"Yes Minerva with some conditions. Dobby…Winky, how would five Galleons a week and weekends off sound?"

Dobby and Winky both piped, "No Harry Potter sir, too much."

"Okay then, ten Galleons a week and weekends and holidays off and this is my finale offer." Both finally agreed.

"Molly, would you care to let them live at The Burrow until they can move in with Harry?"

"Why yes, we would love to have them," Mrs. Weasley said.

"That solves that problem. On to the next, Dobby and Winky have mated and are having a baby." Ginny and Hermione both yelled and rushed over to Winky and hugged her and pretty soon all the girls were sniffing. Harry and Ron walked over to Dobby and shook his hand and offered his congratulations.

Minerva shooed everyone back into their seats and announced that there was a problem with this. She went on to explain that House Elves only mated once every five years and that a child can be born at any time within the next five years. Dobby and Winky still belong to their past masters at the time of the mating, so the child is owned jointly by the two past masters.

Hermione jumped up and was just about to explode when Minerva cut her off and told her to sit down. "Hermione, by our laws and the elves law in force today, this is the way it is. Maybe someday it will chance but right now, this is how it is." Harry snickered. Harry guessed that Minerva knew all about S.P.E.W.

Minerva, calming down some, went on to explain that in the past when situations like this happen, one of the masters simply bought the other half of the child. Since both Dobby and Winky are free, they have no master, and they don't have the Galleons to buy the child.

First Hermione, then Harry, then Ginny, and Ron, still not catching on, got horror stricken looks on their faces. Hermione spoke what everyone else was thinking, "Winky's baby is going to the Malfoy's?"

"Thankfully…No it isn't. When I sent the owl to the Malfoy's, I was informed that they have no Galleons to purchase the baby but did wish for their half of the sell price. The Couch's estate was divided between so many relatives, that no single household could get the Galleons needed. So what I have done is purchase the baby out of the Galleons in the guardianship trust that Molly and Arthur just accepted," Minerva relayed to the group.

"Molly…Arthur, what I like you to do is authorized this purchase and then sell the baby back to Dobby and Winky."

"Oh, Merlin, yes, by all means," Mrs. Weasley said heartily.

Dobby and Winky both were like statues, finally a tear dropped from Winky's eye and she felled to the floor crying. Thru her snobs, it could be heard her saying, "Masters are too good for Winky." Both Ginny and Hermione went to comfort her.

Mrs. Weasley walked over the desk and started to sign the purchase when she choked out, "Fifty Thousand Galleons! How is Dobby and Winky going to be able to pay that much? Merlin, how are WE going to pay that much?"

"Dobby and Winky will only be paying one Galleons for their baby," reveal Minerva. She went on, "Do you know, this will be the first House Elf baby born free in a very long, long time. As for you Molly, there are plenty of Galleons for that amount."

"How many Galleons are there?" Mrs. Weasley stuttered.

Grorn spoke up, "After you sign that purchase, there will be four million, nine hundred fifty thousand Galleons." Molly fainted. A few minutes later, she shakily signed the purchase and then took one Galleon from Dobby for his child. After everyone had calmed down again, Grorn told Minerva that the Galleons would be transferred today.

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked up, "I am just furious we have to give Galleons to the Malfoy's." Then a shy grin came over his face, "The Malfoy's couldn't purchase the baby, they have no Galleons! I can't wait to see Draco's face when I mention this!" They all laugh and Minerva was even seen to crack a smile.

Once again Grorn spoke, this time very formally. "Mr. Harry James Potter, is there anyone in this room that you feel is not loyal to you, is not a true and honest friend, and who you do not wish to know some very personal information about you?"

_What is this all about, Harry thought._ Grorn was keeping an intense eye contact with Harry. "No."

"Once again, Mr. Harry James Potter, is there anyone in this room that you feel is not loyal to you, is not a true and honest friend, and who you do not wish to know some very personal information about you?"

"NO!"

Grorn then got out of his seat and approached Hermione, touching a long thin finger to her forehead, he said, "Please do not move." Then he went to Ron, completing the same procedure. Finally, everyone but Harry had been touch by Grorn.

Grorn began very seriously, "What I'm about to tell you cannot be repeated to anyone but the people and beings in this room. What I meant, is that you will NOT be able to repeat this information to anyone, anyone but those in this room. The charm I just performed on you was a little bit of goblin magic, something like the 'secret keeper charm' you humans use," he reported. "I must warn you, that if anyone tries to reveal this information, you will lose your mind. Mr. Potter, if you wish to tell anyone else this information, or you and your friends do not want to know this information, you and they must come to the Gringotts and I will perform the charm or counter-charm."

Grorn continued, "Mr. Potter, many, many years ago, two people were partners in business together. One of your ancestors, a Sir Luke Francis Potter and a goblin by the name Gringotts owned a general store. They were known far and wide as honest and trustworthily people. They were quite successful. About 18 years later, the Goblin Liberation of 1645 took place."

Harry heard Hermione snicker; Harry recalled it as the Goblin Rebellion of 1645.

"After the Liberation, these two partners were the only people that goblins and humans would trust to conduct business between the two races," continued Grorn. "Because of this, they naturally slowly went from a general store to a banking business. This partnership is still active today," Grorn ended suddenly.

No one said a thing; Harry could even heard one of the portrait gasp in shock. "Ah…well…What does this mean!"

"Mr. Harry Potter, it means that you are part owner of Gringotts Bank," Grorn said matter of fact.

Harry thought he heard Molly faint again. "How many…I mean…How much do I own?"

"This partnership was and still is equal," Grorn said matter of fact again.

"How much Galleons is that?" Harry sputtered.

Grorn almost grinned, "Well, Mr. Potter, please inform us a few days in advance if you decide to buy the country of Wales."

"What am I going to do with all that Galleons?" Harry said to no one in particular. He looked at Ginny and realized Ginny was almost in shock. "Ginny, honey, what's wrong?" Ginny turned to Harry and slowly focused on him.

"Harry, please remember that I loved you before I found out you owned the world," she said still trying to digest what she just heard. Grorn actually smiled at this statement.

Mr. Weasley must had revived Mrs. Weasley cause she yelped, "Ginny, what did you say? Did I hear you correctly?"

"Mum, later."

Even after all he said to her in the last couple of days, the cold shoulders and his refusal to acknowledge his feelings for her, she still loved him. Harry slowly reached over and placed his hand in hers and looked her in the eyes. _I AM doing the right thing now,_ he thought. She looked him in the eye and asked without saying a word, "Are you sure Harry?" Nodding his head very slowly, he leaned towards her and kissed her.

Sometime in the distance future, they broke apart when Mrs. Weasley proclaim, "Arthur, she loves him and he loves her, oh my, this is the most happiness day."

Grorn then spoke again, "Mr. Potter, I am so glad to hear that, because to keep this contract valid, you sir, must produce a male heir."

Hermione angrily stated, "Why does it have to be a male heir? Why can't it be a female heir?"

Harry and Ginny were still focused on each other so intensely that it took a few moments for what Grorn said to reach their brains. Almost as one, they blushed so hard that the temperature in the room went up several degrees. "Why can't it be a female?" he asked.

"Mr. Potter the contract is written that way. I have the original contract right here. You can read it yourself," Grorn moaned.

"Okay, okay," Harry said still looking at Ginny.

Ginny smiled, "We will talk about this heir business later," softly said to him alone.

Grorn almost whimpering said, "Mr. Potter, this is the same contract that Sir Potter signed and every other male heir since. You can see their signatures right here."

"Grorn, why wasn't I informed of this before now and will it be legal since I am not legal age yet?" Harry inquired.

Grorn stated almost in his normal voice, "Mr. Potter, Dumbledore felt it was in your best interest not knowing about this. Also, the contract is a combination of goblin and human laws. As you can see, Mr. David Potter was only five when he signed. The contract is between you and the goblins who work at Gringotts. It is no concern for anyone else."

"Okay, I will sign." Harry stood and walked to the desk and using the same eagle quill, signed the contract right below his father's signature.

"Mr. Potter, please, I only wanted to express my concerns that the contract continues way into the future. We goblins never want this contract to end." Grorn stated.

After the signing of the contract, Grorn carefully placed the document in his bag. Searching in his bag, he pulled a box out that was made of the finest goblin silver Harry had ever seen.

"Mr. Potter, one last thing, this belonged to Sir Potter's wife, Nancy, and has been passed down ever since. Your mother, like most of the other female Potters, did not want to lose it so it is normally kept at the Gringotts," Grorn proclaimed.

Handing him the box, Harry slowly opened the box to reveal a ring. Not just a ring, but a RING. The diamond was the size of a walnut, with an ever changing sparkle to it. Harry looked at Grorn confused. Finally realizing what it was, he grinned from ear to ear.

"Harry, what are smiling about?" Ginny said.

Harry walked over to her, bent to one knee, "Ginevra Weasley, will you marry me?" The silence theses words brought was even worst than before. "I Love You Ginny. Please acceptance this ring as a symbol of my love for you."

Not even looking at the ring, Ginny choked out, "Yes."

Harry quickly kissed her and started to put the ring on her finger. "HARRY, I can't wear that, it's huge!" Ginny screamed.

"But my mother worn it, all the Mrs. Potters have, and I want you to wear it," Harry stated.

"Please put the ring on her finger Mr. Potter," said Grorn. Harry finished putting the ring on, Ginny's face went blank and the ring glowed brightly. Ginny quickly came back and Grorn clapped his hands.

Harry turned to Grorn and saying sternly, "What was that about?"

Grorn pleated, "Mr. Potter, it's not my doing, the ring performs a charm to check the wearer's true heart's desire. This was Sir Potter's idea, not Gringotts. He wanted to protect…to keep…uh, well unloving ladies from getting to the fortune," finishing rapidly. "Mr. Potter, let me say that no future Mrs. Potter has ever failed this test. The Potters have always picked extremely great ladies."

"What is to keep you from the fortune?" Harry said tartly.

"Mr. Potter, all the goblins working at Gringotts are descendants of Gringotts."

Grorn reached over to Harry, handing him another box. This one contained a much smaller version of the other ring. "Ms Weasley, this ring is much smaller and is the actual ring worn day to day. That other ring is usually only worn on your wedding day and other special days."

Looking at the smaller ring, Ginny smiled, "This one will do fine." Harry removed the larger ring, handing it to Grorn. Harry then put the smaller ring on her finger. Once fully on, Ginny screamed again, "I thought you said it is smaller?"

Grorn smiled, "Ms Weasley, this ring in enchanted, as long as that ring is on your finger, you will only see the bigger one, while everyone else sees the smaller."

Grorn packed his bag and started to leave. Harry called out, "How do I contact you? Do I have to come to the Gringotts to work or what?"

Grorn smiled once again, "Just go to Gringotts and ask for me, Gringotts. The contract applies both ways Mr. Potter. I am the senior male descendant of Gringotts. The term Gringotts has come to mean the senior goblin in charge. No Mr. Potter, you don't have to work at Gringotts. The Potters have come to trust the goblins to run the business end of Gringotts."

Ron who had been silent through all this finally spoke, "Hey Mate, can I borrow a few Galleons?"

"Sure," Harry said smiling.

"How much Mr. Potter?" said Grorn.

"I don't know, how about a few thousands," Harry joked.

"Okay," Grorn stated.

"Can I really do that?" Harry said with raised eyebrows.

"Yes," Grorn said matter of fact, again!

Thinking, Harry looked at Grorn and directed, "Grorn, please arrange for all of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's sons and daughter, if they do not already have one, to get a vault, and put in each vault a gift of 10,000 Galleons. Please make the same arrangements for Hermione. Please send their keys to them. To Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred, and George, please sent a note stating how happy I am to have them as my family."

"It will be done by the end of the day Mr. Potter." Grorn bowed and walked out of the office.

Mrs. Weasley, grabbed Harry, hugged him again, and then flatly stated he should not have done that.

Harry smiled, "Yes, Mum, I did. Besides it will eventually end up back at Gringotts; which I own half, remember." Mrs. Weasley stern look soften and she smiled.

Mr. Weasley looked puzzled, and said to the room in general, "You know, I think that is the first time I ever saw a goblin smiled, and he did it twice!"

Harry looked around and heard Ron mumble, "I only wanted enough to buy Hermione a ring."

Shocked as everyone else, Harry looked at Hermione and asked, "What is he talking about?"

Hermione blushed, "Well, remember when we went for at walk last night. Well, he asked me to marry him. I said 'yes'." Hermione eyes narrowed and then she said, "And what do you mean by that, asking Ginny out of the blue like that, in front of all these people?"

Mrs. Weasley shrieked, "Both my babies are engaged, oh, I'm so happy!"

Harry exclaimed, "Hermione, how can you call my friends and family 'people'? I love everyone in this room. Besides, it felt right."

Harry smiled, "Hermione, everyone please sit down." Once everyone was settled down, Harry continued, "The conversation we had after the funeral has been heavily on my mind. I spend most of that night and morning walking around and thinking. I even met up with Firenze. I told him all about my fears and the situation I was in. All he would say is that the 'stars always balance out eventually'. I started questioning my decision about returning to Hogwarts, and the coming battle. Something kept popping up in my mind but I couldn't focus on it until we came here today. Something Dumbledore told me a long time ago finally smacked me in the head. He said my greatest weapon against Voldemort is my ability to Love. I finally realized that I was losing that weapon by my decision to distance myself from Ginny, my family, and friends. Most importantly, I was abandoning the love my parents gave me, the love Sirius had for me, and Dumbledore's love." Harry looked around.

Ginny was the first to rise, walking slowly over to Harry, she reached her arms up and around his neck and kiss him.

"Hem, Hem."

Slowly Ginny pulled away, "I love you Harry."

"I love you Ginny, and please box me upside the head if I try to push you away again."

"Oh, don't worry, not only will I do it but you now have six brothers to do it too!" Ginny stated seriously.

Then it was everyone else turn to hug and express their love for each other. When Mrs. Weasley took her turn, she first grabbed his arms tightly, "Don't you ever hurt my baby Mr. Potter."

"Of course not, Mum, how can I hurt my own heart." Mr. Weasley shook his hand and then hugged him.

Ginny and Hermione were hugging and crying all over each other, when Ginny broke apart. "Oh my, we could have a double ceremony!"

"Yes, that would be great. How about a triple, with Bill and Fleur," Hermione suggested.

"No, Ginny you are too young," Mrs. Weasley proclaimed.

"Mum, I will be sixteen later this summer, with your permission I can get married, and I AM getting married this summer," declared Ginny.

"We'll talk about it later, baby," Mrs. Weasley ordered.

"No. You know it has always been Harry that has had no choices in a lot of things, always being told he has to do this or that. This TIME, it is you Mum. We are getting married this summer," Ginny commanded.

Startled, everyone looked around for the strange noise that suddenly sounded in the room. Finally, everyone noticed the strange sound was coming from Professor McGonagall who was chuckling. "I just remember a girl that came to me one night, scared out of wits. She stated she had done something and didn't know what to do. I finally got the full story out of her…"

"Stop," cried Mrs. Weasley, "Minerva, please stop."

"No, I think I will tell this story. Anyway, this girl had eloped with her beau and was scared. Finally, after claiming her down, we sent owls off to the parents. Eventually everything turned out fine. So Molly …how old was you?"

For the third time that day, the silent was thick enough to cut with a knife. Mrs. Weasley was looking at her hands clasped in her lap; she then glanced up, "I was fifteen, as you well know."

Ginny was the first to response, of course, "Then there is no need for talking about this anymore. Mum, you knew Dad was right for you, and I know Harry is right for me."

Mrs. Weasley trying to gain control of the situation commanded, "Okay Ginny, but you living in separate dorms."

"Molly!" This time it was Mr. Weasley who had spoken. "Are you seriously telling me that you don't remember our wedding night? Or our living arrangements from that point on."

Mr. Weasley turned to Professor McGonagall, "Minerva, can the same arrangement still be made?"

"Yes Arthur, but this time I think I will have a suite, two bedrooms, two bathrooms with a small common area. It will be ready when the term starts," Professor McGonagall informed the group.

Ginny walked over and hugged her Mum. Harry went over and joined them.

Once again, Minerva got everyone settled down in their seats. "Molly…Arthur, would you like to stay the night?" asked Minerva.

Mrs. Weasley stated, "No Minerva, I think we will take Dobby and Winky to The Burrow and get them settled in."

"Right, then lets be back here tomorrow at one o'clock. Also, please do not leave the castle grounds you four."

When she was finally alone, Minerva turned to Dumbledore's portrait. "Well, he took that well enough. Are you sure you don't want to talk to him Albus?"

"Yes Minerva," said Dumbledore's portrait. "I really think he needs to learn to count on his friends at this point in his development. I am greatly surprised at his change in direction about his love for everyone. I really didn't expect that."

"Oh, Albus why is that?"

"I just didn't plan on it, just shows he can even surprise me," Dumbledore explained.

"Have you talked to my brother, Minerva?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, I did. He will be glad to teach them," Minerva advised him.

"Good. Goodnight Minerva."

"Goodnight Albus."


	2. Gifts

**Chapter 2 Gifts**

The silent in the common room was quietly broken by Ginny as she sat down on Harry's lap. Harry leaned his head on her shoulder while she put her head on top of his. They both were just enjoying each others company. Harry finally spoke, "Ginny, you're not mad at the way I proposed are you?"

"No Harry, why would you say something like that?" Ginny whispered, still not believing the last couple of hours. She kept playing with her left ring finger and her new piece of jewelry.

"Well, you haven't kissed me since we left Minerva's office." Ginny giggled, lean back, grabbed Harry's head and kiss him. This kiss was way better than that first one after the Quidditch match.

Suddenly the porthole open and Ron and Hermione entered the common room and came to a sudden stop. "Oh, we didn't realize you were still up," Hermione said breathlessly.

"Of course we are, we have been sitting here snogging," Ginny proclaimed.

Ron started to get a disgusted look on his face, but Hermione hit him in the stomach before it materialized. "We are going to bed," Hermione said as she kissed Ron, and then push Ron towards the stairs to his and Harry's dorm.

"I really need to go to bed," Ginny whispered.

"I know." Harry squeezed Ginny a little tighter.

"I…need…to…go…to…bed," Ginny said through a yawn.

"Yes."

Harry slowly realized that there was bright sunshine on his face. Coming fully awake, Harry saw Ginny was still asleep on his lap. Harry smiled and buried his face in her hair. Ginny stirred and mumbled. "What did you said, Ginny?"

"Don't stop," she mumbled louder. A few minutes later Hermione quietly came down from the girl's dorm and convince Ginny she better get upstairs before Ron realize she had slept on Harry's lap. After they went back upstairs, Harry slowly went up to his bed to finish sleeping the morning away.

Later, once again they found themselves in the Headmistress office. A quick glance at Dumbledore's portrait showed him still asleep. Harry and the rest sat down. Molly came into the office, "Arthur had to go to the office today."

"Just letting you know, more than a fourth of the students have agreed to come back to school so far," advised Minerva. Everyone smiled at that news.

"Ron…Ginny…Hermione, these letters arrived for you early," said Minerva.

They all went to Minerva's desk and pick a letter from Gringotts. All three letters contained a key and a note. The note stated the key must be presented to the goblin at the desk to get access to their vault. The note also stated there was a balanced of 10,000 Galleons in each vault. All three started to talk at the same time. Harry held up his hand, "Don't say a word, I have more Galleons that I could spend, so you can just help me spend some of them."

Hermione walked over and gave Harry a hug, while Ron just kept staring at the letter, mumbling "I have 10,000 Galleons." Harry laughed as he saw Ginny pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Harry knew the happiest person in the room was himself; for he was watching two of his best friends slowly realize that they could now buy things they only dreamed about before.

Minerva watched the youngest Weasley children with a slight smile on her face; _no body desires it more than those two,_ she thought. Minerva and Harry looked at each other and smile, realizing that both were thinking the same thing. Finally, Minerva got everyone seated. "Okay, today we will talk about some very specific things in the will and once again about other things. Dumbledore has left each of you a gift. He also asked that you do him a few more favors."

"Ron, Dumbledore would like you to have this for your remarkable performance in the dungeon your first year," she said pointing at a finely crafted wooden box. Ron went to the desk and picked it up. Taking it back to his seat he opened the box and gasped. "This wizard chess set was given to him by Gringotts for a service he did as a young man for the bank. He asks you to always find time to have a good game," Minerva directed. Ron could only nod.

Harry leaned over and was impressed with the finest goblin silver and gold chessmen and board he ever seen. Harry was very glad for Ron, especially since was always complaining that everything he own was rubbish. He can't say that about this!

"Hermione, this was left to you," handing her what looked like a Muggle ruler. "This is called a 'fact finder'. If you place it on the cover of a book, ask it to find a topic, it will glow bright if that topic is in the book; you still have to find it within the book. I am sure this will cut down on some of all those hours you spend in the library, so you could be doing something more enjoyable," Minerva giggled as Hermione blushed almost as well as Ron.

"Ginny, Dumbledore wishes you to have this book." Ginny reached for a modernly thick book. Harry was surprised to hear her grunt from the effort of picking it up. Harry knew for a fact that Ginny was a ball of muscles. Putting the book down on the small table in front of them, Harry glanced at the title, _The Complete Spell Book for the One You Love._ "As you know, Harry will lose his protection that came from his mother in a few months; Dumbledore thought you and him could use this. Ginny, I must warn you, you and him must think very hard before using any or some of these spells."

"Harry, this is yours." Harry's eyes followed Minerva's stretched out arm to the Pensieve. "If you will come to my office for an hour this weekend, I'll show you how to use it."

Minerva looked at the kids and couldn't help wondering what was wrong with them. They all were so still and quite. In a matter of minutes, the four young adults had gone from happy and smiling to downcast and gloomy. She looked at Molly. They stared at each other, questioning each other. "Harry…Ginny…Hermione…Ron, what's wrong?" Minerva asked.

Harry looked up and cleared his throat, but then looked down again. Finally, Ginny spoke up, "Sorry Minerva, at breakfast this morning, it finally hit all of us same time that Dumbledore is truly gone, and well we are just in the dumps. When we got back to the common room, all of us had a good cry. These gifts just brought it up again, that's all."

Minerva looked at the two couples and realized either couple was holding hands or anything lovers do. "Tell you what, you need cheering up. How about taking your gifts back to the common room and come back here in a bit. I'll send for some butterbeer and have the kitchen prepare a fun meal for us."

When the door closed behind the two couples, a clap of delight was heard. Molly and Minerva both looked at Dumbledore's portrait. "What?" Molly asked.

Dumbledore's portrait grinned, "I can't believe it; they are further along than even I would have thought. They all were hit at the same time, and they all cried together. We need to advance the schedule up," Dumbledore assured the two witches.

Molly looked worried. "Albus, are you sure? I know it took awhile to convince Arthur and me and I'm sure it took longer with the Grangers, as they are Muggles, but are you sure?"

"Yes Molly, they are starting to connect with each other. You heard Ginny. Molly, I know I told you, but the four individuals that just left here, when we get them trained will form one of the most powerful forces known to wizards and witches. I have no doubt in a few years, as individuals they will be some of our most powerful, but we don't have the time to let it develop," Dumbledore emphasized again to Molly.

"All right, I agree," Molly said as she sat back into her chair.

"Good, because the kids are on their way back," Minerva said. She waved her wand and a tub full of butterbeer appeared and a large tray of food.

Harry and the rest enter Professor McGonagall office, in definite better spirits. The trip down to the common room seemed to take forever, but the trip back seemed to bring a spring to their steps.

Minerva asked Harry to pass out the butterbeer and Ron to make her and his Mum a plate. Ginny then made her and Harry a plate while Hermione made herself one, then just push the tray over in front of Ron. Minerva couldn't help but grin at this.

Clearing her throat, Minerva informed them that one of the favors Dumbledore would like them to do was to stay at Hogwarts over the holidays and receive some advance training. "Molly has already agreed for you three to stay if you want, and I receive an owl from your parents agreeing too, if you want Hermione."

Ginny was first to agree, soon followed by Harry. Ron looked at Hermione and they both agreed also.

"Excellent. What we have scheduled is for the next four weeks, four hours a day is Occlumency and Legilimency, an hour for wand practice, and then two hours of dueling."

Shocked, Harry pleaded, "Professor, I don't want to take Occlumency." Harry remembered how much pain Snape put him in while taking lessons from him. Ginny grabbed his hand and stroked his arm with her fingers. Harry immediately calmed down. Hermione and Ron also looked worried, remembering how Harry looked and felt after those lessons.

Minerva assured Harry, "Not to worry Harry, we have a new teacher for you, and this teacher is a great improvement over Snape," saying Snape's name with a growl.

"Who is it?" Harry blurted out rather rudely.

"Dumbledore's brother, Aberforth, he taught Dumbledore and some others. He tells me is method of teaching is totally different from your last experience," informed Minerva.

"Minerva, what will we be doing?" quizzed Hermione.

Minerva answered, "Oh, I'm sorry; all of you will be following this schedule. Ginny, I know you are a year behind, but I know they and you will work hard to catch up with them."

Minerva went on, "The wand training will mostly involve learning how to do the incarnations silently like you started learning this past year. Harry, when I questioned Hagrid about that night, he said you were not able to get off even one spell. He said Snape, once again growled, blocked every spell you tried because you were shouting the incarnations. Professor Flitwick has agreed to help you and the rest with this training. Professor Lupin will be conducting your dueling class with help from members of the Order."

Taking a deep breath, Minerva continued, "Also Harry, for one hour a day after dinner, you will be teaching Ginny how to Apparate in the Great Hall. You, Ron, and Hermione will also use this time to practice."

"Uh…What? I haven't even pasted my test," Harry yelped.

"I know, but Hermione passed her test, and if not for an eyebrow, Ron would have passed his test. As for you, once Madam Rosmerta was out from under the Imperius Curse, she was able to tell us about Dumbledore's condition that night. It became very obvious that it was you who brought him back from wherever you and him were visiting that night," looking at Harry and waiting for him to volunteer the information. Harry remained silent. After a few seconds, Minerva continued, "Molly and I have convinced the Ministry of Magic that it would be a good idea, since she will always be with you, she can get you, Ron, or Hermione out of trouble if you can't do it yourself. I have faith in you, and Molly agreed to help too if you need it."

Harry looked at Ginny and reached for her hand, "Ginny, is this alright with you?" asked Harry.

"Yes, but Minerva, why am I being asked to do this extra training? I won't be of legal age for another year." inquired Ginny.

It wasn't Minerva who spoke up, but Molly, "Gin baby, when you and Harry are married, the Ministry of Magic will then consider you of legal age, and all three of you can go take your Apparate test together."

"Oh, Hermione," said Minerva, "have you sent an owl to your parents yet?"

"What about you Ron? It might a good idea to ask her parent's permission to marry their daughter," Minerva directed.

Ron turned a deep red, "Uh…yes…I got to go!" Ron left the office so fast he forgot to say 'bye' to his Mum.

The color drained from Harry's face, he didn't ask either. Harry looked at Mrs. Weasley, who had a fierce look on her face, but then broke into a smile, "You have our permission Harry."

Molly stood up as Harry walked over to her, "Thanks Mum," he said as he hugged her.

"I would also be thinking of a date for this double wedding, I would suggest the first week in August. Now go Hermione before Ron makes a fool of himself. You two, too," Minerva instructed the last three young adults.

Once again alone, Molly and Minerva look at Dumbledore. "Molly, you know this is for the good," Albus said simply.

Molly shrieked, "She's only fifteen! You are pushing her too fast, all of them too fast," as she collapsed back into a chair. Minerva waved her wand and produced a bottle of Oden's Old Firewhiskey and poured Molly a glass. Molly drank it down in one gulp and then gagged. "You know I don't drink that stuff," she gasped out.

"I know but you needed it."

A/N Chapter 3 Occlumency and Legilimency


	3. Occlumency and Legilimency

**Chapter 3 Occlumency and Legilimency **

Saturday morning found Harry sitting on his bed with the Pensieve next to him. Hedwig was sitting on Dean's footboard asleep. He was slowly pulling a silver strand of memory from his head and placing it in the Pensieve. Ginny came bouncing into the dorm and sat on Harry's bed. "What you doing?"

"I went to Professor McGonagall's office early this morning and she showed me how to use this. She told me to practice with it until I felt comfortable with it. Since you were still asleep, I been practicing. Dumbledore once told me that he used his to help him observe and clarify his thoughts, so that's what I have been doing," Harry responded.

"Oh, so what memories do you have in there?" Ginny teased.

Harry looked Ginny in the eyes, "You!"

"Well then, there won't be very many!" Ginny joked.

Harry's eyes twinkled, "Actually, you would be surprised. I never knew how many memories I did have. I guess my back brain has been collecting images of you since the first time I saw you on Platform 9 ¾."

"You are teasing me," Ginny squeaked.

"No, I'm not. I just wish my front brain had realized it. Would you like to see some of my fondest ones?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Sure, if you don't mind," Ginny said with a smile too.

Harry stirred the Pensieve with his wand and the first image to appear was of an eleven year old girl flying down the stairs at The Burrow dressed in her nightgown, stopping suddenly, and then flying back up the stairs. Harry stirred the Pensieve again. This image was of the same girl sitting at a table, who then accidentally put her elbow in the butter. Once again, Harry stirred the Pensieve. This image was of Ginny on her stomach in the living room of The Burrow repairing one of her school books with sellotape.

Harry looked up at Ginny whose face was blushing, but her voice cracked, "Those are your favorite?"

Harry smiled harder, "No, those are my fondest, this is my favorite." Once again he stirred the Pensieve; this image showed the Gryffindor common room where a party was going on and then a streak of red hair when flying across the room and jumped on Harry and kissed him passionately.

Ginny blushed harder, "That's my favorite too, Harry."

Harry leaned across the Pensieve and kissed Ginny. Breaking apart, he asked her if she wanted to learn how to use the Pensieve.

Down in the common room, Hermione and Ron were playing a game of wizard chess with his new set. The game was fairly even, as there was a heated conversation going on that was breaking Ron's concentration. "Hermione, will you please write your parents," Ron begged.

"No!" Hermione voiced sternly. "Ron, you wrote a very good letter. I only had to correct a few words. I don't know why my parents haven't answered it. I'm not going to beg them. I am of legal age and if they don't approve, then so be it! Checkmate!"

Ron was stunned, not only by the announcement of checkmate but by Hermione's attitude. "Hermione, I love you and I just want everything to be proper."

Just at that moment, Remus and Tonks came through the portal. Tonks and Remus were holding hands. "Hiya, guys. What ya doing?" Remus called.

"Nothing much, we just finished a game," Hermione informed them. Seeing Remus and Tonks holding hands, she grinned and teasingly asked, "What are ya doing?"

"We had to see Minerva for something for the Order and then decided to spring you out of here for a couple of hours in Hogsmeade. Where is Harry and Ginny?" Remus wondered.

"Upstairs," said Ron, "I will go get them." Tonks was smiling, but it changed to surprise when all three came bouncing down the stairs almost immediately.

"What are we going to do in Hogsmeade?" said Harry showing excitement due to idea of them getting out of the castle for a few hours.

Tonks answered, "Well, I understand us girls need to shop for some wedding robes, you boys can do whatever," waving her hand in a flyaway motion. "Congratulations to all of you," Tonks beamed and gave Ginny and Hermione a wink as she went and kissed both girls while Remus shook Ron and Harry's hand.

When the group got to Hogsmeade, the girls all wanted to go to Gladrags Wizardwear first. The guys started into Gladrags Wizardwear but the girls wouldn't let them go in. They were told they were not allowed to see the wedding robes until the day of the wedding. The boys took the opportunity to race over to a small jewelry shop at the edge of the village called Gems for Love, where Ron bought Hermione a ring. Harry, Ron, and Remus raced back to Gladrags but still have to wait what seemed like hours but was only a short time before all three girls came out of Gladrags Wizardwear with a twinkle in their eyes.

Honeydukes was there next stop. Harry, silently laughing, watched Ron go crazy seemly trying to buy one of everything in the shop until Hermione gave him one of her 'Professor McGonagall' looks. Ron obediently put everything back except for some Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. Ginny was much more reserve as she only bought a few Chocolate Frogs.

The next stop was Madam Puddifoot's for a cup of tea and a snack. While in Madam Puddifoot's, Remus gave them a quick update of the war. Remus informed them that Kingsley Shacklebolt had been ambushed while leaving his home, but was able to kill one of the two Death Eaters. There was no sign of Draco, his mother, or Snape. After everyone had finished their tea, Remus suggested they go get a butterbeer.

Leaving Madam Puddifoot's, the two younger couples turned towards The Three Broomsticks, but Remus called, "No, this way guys." Remus led them down the street to The Hog's Head.

The Hog's Head was still dark, clammy, and dusty. Harry wasn't sure due to the darkness, but there appeared to be no customers in the pub. Directing the kids to the back, Remus indicated they were to go upstairs. Knocking on the first door they came to, Remus slowly pushed the door open and called, "Aberforth?"

"Come in, come in," a voice answered from the back of the room. This room was totally opposite of the first floor because it was as clean as the downstairs was dirty. Looking around, they notice three sofas and a chair. "Sit, sit," the voice said from a door at the back of the room. "I'll be there in a minute, just getting some food and drinks together," the voice called. Before Harry could sit down, he noticed a portrait of Dumbledore on the far wall, asleep.

Unnoticed by Harry a man, even older looking than Dumbledore, came up behind Harry and stood looking at Harry looking at the portrait. "This is the first time He has visited that portrait," Aberforth said startling Harry. Harry turned around as Aberforth continued, "He was here when I woke up this morning. I guess He is learning to crawl."

Harry was puzzled as this was the same reference that Professor McGonagall had used.

"Please sit," indicating to Harry to sit, "let me introduce myself, I'm Aberforth Dumbledore." He waved his wand and bottles of butterbeer and a tray of snacks appeared on the small table that was between the sofas. Aberforth handed Remus, Tonks, and Harry a butterbeer, then continued, "I generally go by the name Aberforth, so as not to get confused with my brother. My brother left word that he would like me to finish your training in Occlumency and Legilimency Harry, and to include you three also," Aberforth indicated Ron, Ginny, and Hermione as he passed out bottles of butterbeer to them.

"Mr. Aberforth," Harry began.

"Please just Aberforth, Harry," he instructed.

Harry's voiced cracked, "Well Aberforth, I didn't like the Occlumency lessons with Snape. I got terrible headaches and my scar hurt for days after. Plus I don't think I learn anything. Voldemort was still able to get into my mind and it nearly got some of my friends killed…did kill my godfather Sirius," Harry mumbled.

"Harry you did learn a little from Snape. I don't think he was real interested in teaching you as much as he was in hurting you. I think Snape was envious of your fame. Snape also hated your dad and I think Snape used the lessons to punish you for your dad's behavior towards him," consoled Aberforth.

Aberforth assured the four, "My method of teaching is totally difference and more pleasant, especially having three good friends to help you. Once you learn how to do Occlumency and Legilimency with friends, it is just a small step to use them against your enemies."

"Why do you keep saying Legilimency?" Harry wondered aloud.

"One goes with the other. First you learn to block your mine from unwanted intrusion; then secondly you learn how to enter another's mind to find his weakness," proclaimed Aberforth.

"Harry, how many times were you in my brother's company and you got the feeling Albus knew you were not telling the whole truth. Albus did know, he always knew. Like now," Aberforth stated, "not once have you or your friends noticed that I was in each of your minds. Harry, I can understand you not wanting to learn Occlumency and Legilimency if Snape did nothing but make you relive bad memories like the dog and tree I just saw."

Harry gasped.

"Snape's method was cruel, but brute force is not the best method; it alerts your intentions to your opponent," Aberforth lectured the four. When no one said anything, he announced, "Alright then, I'll see you Monday morning."

After dinner, Harry and Ginny were lying on Harry's bed with Ginny draped on Harry chest and shoulder. Hedwig had already left to go hunting. "Harry what are we going to do about this 'heir thing' Grorn was so interested in?" Ginny teased.

"Ginny, I don't care what Grorn wants but when the time is right I want a house full of red-haired kids," declared Harry.

Giggling, Ginny was amazed to find out Harry's dream of a house full of kids was the same as hers, of course she wouldn't mind a few jet black-haired ones too. "Would you like to start soon after we are married?" she asked with a touch of anticipation.

"No, you have two years of school left and we still have to fight Voldemort," Harry softly declared.

"Aren't you worried about the 'heir thing'?" Ginny quizzed him.

"Honey, why do you keep bringing that up?" Harry asked.

"Harry, I am just scared that if anything were to happen, there wouldn't be an heir," Ginny explained.

Harry squeezed Ginny a little tighter, "Ginny, nothing is going to happen; besides, there is no guarantee that the first child will be male. Besides, I don't think Voldemort will wait for us to have a son."

"Well," Ginny started hesitantly, "Hermione and me went to the library after we got back from Hogsmeade. Something Grorn said didn't sit right with me and I asked Hermione to help me find the information. She brought that 'fact-finder' with her which helped greatly as we didn't have to go through every book in the library. While there isn't a whole lot of information about your family and what kind of work they did, one curious fact became apparent, the first child born to each and every Potter since Sir Potter has been male!" Ginny boasted.

Harry stopped breathing and finally realized he had when the pain became unbearable. "Honey, are you sure?"

"Yes," Ginny declared. "I think that first ring he gave you has more than one charm in it. I think it has to be worn on one of those 'special days' so it guarantees a male heir. Harry, if you want to 'produce' that heir, I am willing!" she proposed as she looked deep into his eyes.

Harry couldn't think of anything right to say to this, so he kissed Ginny long and hard.

A/N Chapter 4 Awakin'


	4. Awakin'

**Chapter 4 Awakin'**

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron were sitting in the common room around a table. Hedwig and Pig were sitting on the backs of some chairs along the wall while Crookshanks sat on the floor watching the owls. Harry was worried about what he wanted to talk to Ron and Ginny about. The letter arrived a week ago and Harry couldn't figure out what to do. "Ron…Ginny, what should I do about this?" as he slid the letter to Ron.

Ron thought the writing on the envelope looked familiar. He opened the letter and held it so the two girls could read it too.

_Harry,_

_I am writing this letter to tell you that I can not in good judgment allow you to marry my sister. I have protested this engagement to my parents with all my heart. I do not feel you are a stable individual. I do not feel you are the right person for my sister._

_Also, I feel it is inappropriate for Ministry of Magic wizards to accept gifts of gratitude, so I'm returning this key._

_Percy_

Harry watched as Ron's neck, ears, and face became quite red. "Well Ron, am I the 'right' person for Ginny?" Harry said mimicking Percy's letter.

Ron was slowly and deliberating tearing the letter into very small pieces while muttering, "That GIT, he better not ever come near me again!"

Ginny jumped up, ran up to her room, and came back with quill, ink, and parchment.

_Dear Brother Percy,_

_GIT._

_Ginny_

She put the letter in an envelope, addressed it, and then walked over to Hedwig. Hedwig raised her leg so Ginny could tie the letter to her leg. "Hedwig, please take this to Percy at the Ministry of Magic. If you happen to leave some droppings on top of his head that would be fine with me," Ginny suggested to Hedwig. Hedwig nipped her finger and left out the open window. Harry was amazed at the affection Hedwig showed Ginny. He guessed Hedwig knew about the change of status between Ginny and him too.

Ron, Hermione, and Harry all laughed as she sat back down. "I take it you think I'm the 'right' person?" Harry mimicked again.

"Yes Harry," and then Ginny burst out laughing too.

Harry looked at the key, "Here, a wedding present," pushing the key towards Hermione.

"Harry, NO!" insisted Hermione, pushing the key back towards Harry.

"Yes!" Harry said with more force and pushing the key back towards her again.

"NO!" yelled Hermione, again pushing the key back.

"Yes, keep it for your kids then!" Harry persisted, again pushing the key towards Hermione. This finally stopped Hermione.

Ron looked at the key, then Harry, "I don't know if there ever will be any kids or even a wedding, her parents still haven't written back."

Hermione look at Ron with a fire in her eyes, "I told you, with or without their permission, we are getting married." Ron still didn't look convinced. Harry watched as Ron and Hermione both reached for each other hand and just sat looking at each other's eyes. Harry looked at Ginny and reached for her hand.

An awkward silent remained for a few minutes until Harry said, "I like to talk about something less important. During our class on Friday, I was able to talk to Ginny, in her mind. This was something different and on a totally new level. It wasn't a picture or emotion like Aberforth has been teaching us to look for but communications. I was able to said, 'Hello', and she said 'Hi' back and then the connection broke. Have you two experienced anything like that?" as he looked at Ron and Hermione, who shook their heads.

Harry informed the two, "Well, we were able to do it again this morning before breakfast. Again, it was only one word each, but it was definitely better, clearer, and easier this time. If you two don't mine, we would like to try to make this connection with you."

Ginny finally called a break after an hour. All of them looked rugged and worn out. "Okay, Harry," she summarized, "you and I can carry on simple conversations; I can hear one word conversation from Ron but still can't connect with Hermione. What about you?"

Harry, rubbing his temples said, "Same with me, Ron?"

Ron was scared, "That sums it up for me. I'm sorry Honey, I just can't hear you," Ron apologized to Hermione who looked on the verge of tears.

Ginny asked, "Hermione, don't you hear anything?"

"No," she cried. Ron reached over and held her tight.

"Let's go to dinner and try again tomorrow," Ginny declared.

A few days later, Harry was sitting in Professor Flitwick classroom at a desk by himself. For some unknown reason, he was still having a hard time doing spells without saying the incarnations. So Professor Flitwick suggested he practice using the Summoning Charm on a teacup. The other three had made good progress which was slowly making Harry angry, which was not helping.

_Ginny called, "Harry…relax…not…try…so…hard!"_

_Harry answered, "Okay,"_ while also thinking, _"Accio."_ It was a few seconds before Harry realized he was holding the teacup. Harry tried it again, and was successful. In the next two days, Harry caught up with the rest and was much happier.

Harry's happiness did not last long. All four of the teenagers were having a hard time catching on to the idea Aberforth was trying to teach them. Frustrated at the lack of understating, he was again trying to get his point across to the four, "I want you each to find a memory that is not very pleasant or very bad, and one that you will not forget but don't think of everyday. Once you have this memory, I will teach you to use it as a warning indicator that someone is attacking your mind. Also, it has to be something you are willing to share with the other three in this group."

It was Ron, who Aberforth addressed a few minutes later, "So you think you found something Ron?"

Ron, with his ears turning pink, said, "Yes, well…one of the first things Hermione ever said to me was that I had dirt on my nose."

Harry, Ginny, and Hermione all started to giggle when Ron shouted, "Well it is not something I think of each day and I'm not likely to forget it!"

Aberforth jumped in, "Yes, that is exactly what I want each of you to find, a memory like that."

Harry sat staring off into the distant looking for a memory. After several minutes Harry stated, "I decided to use the memory of Hagrid giving me my first birthday cake."

Ginny was the next one to speak, "I think I'm going to use getting my first set of school robes."

Hermione spoke up softly, "Aberforth, can I use the same memory as Ron?"

Aberforth smiled, he knew she would have the hardest time finding a memory to use. "Of course you can but it will be your memory, you telling Ron he has dirt on his nose, while his will be you telling him he has dirt on his nose."

A week later, the foursome were once again found them sitting in the common room. They had been practicing this new ability again. Three of the four were now able to carry on conversations easily. Hermione was still not hearing any of them nor were they able to hear her. Exhausted from trying to help Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny were leaning back in their chairs. All of a sudden Ginny spoke tiredly, "Hermione, don't say things like that, you are just as good as we are!"

Hermione went pale, "What did you say?"

"I said you are just as good as we are," Ginny repeated.

"But Ginny, I didn't say anything!" Hermione shocking voiced.

"Yes you did, I heard you," Ginny insisted.

Hermione voiced showed a touch of anger, "No I didn't, tell her Ron."

"Ginny, she didn't say anything," Ron confirmed.

Harry looked very happy, "She did it! All we need to do is get her to repeat it!" By the time they went to bed, all four were easily taking to each other in their minds.

The next morning, Ron and Harry were already seated in the Great Hall. Harry and Ron both had just fixed Ginny and Hermione plates when they walked into the Hall. There was only the one house table in the Great Hall. The table always knew how many people would be eating that meal. When they arrived earlier, Harry was glad to see the table only had four seats today. After the girls sat down, giving and receiving kisses from their boyfriends, Harry asked the rest what they should do with this new ability they had developed. Harry mention that he thought they could use it against Voldemort. He then asked if any of them was experiencing a new level or direction in this ability. When no one answered, he went on to tell them that in the last couple of days, he always, without asking, looking, or reaching with his mind knew exactly where each of them were.

Hermione gave Harry a look that said she didn't believe him.

Harry grinned, "Hermione, last night, you went to the bathroom twice." Her face showed the shock. "No, I wasn't in your mind, I was asleep. Also, on the way down here, you both ducked into a classroom to avoid Peeves. It is like having a Marauder's Map permanently inside my head. The thing is I know how to teach it to you if you will give me a few minutes."

Ten minutes later, all three agreed with him, this was a new level and very useful. Harry was pleased, "That is what I mean, let's use this against Voldemort. Ron, how about developing some strategy of plays like in Quidditch, centered on this talent. Ginny, once Ron has his plays; figure out a way of practicing them. Hermione, can you look in the library for anything on this ability we had found and what else we might develop?"

None of the others said anything, they had long ago agreed that Harry was the leader and they would follow him!

A side benefit of this new ability was that they made very rapid progress in Occlumency and Legilimency class. On Wednesday of their last week, Aberforth had told them there was nothing else to teach them. He told them to practice and it wouldn't be long before they would be very accomplished in Occlumency and Legilimency.

Before they left the classroom, Aberforth handed Harry a heavy sack. "Harry, this is everything that Mundungus took from 12 Grimmauld Place that I could find. The Order finally caught up with him the other day and modified his memory so he can't find your house anymore."

Harry choked, "Thanks."

Aberforth bid them good-by and hoped they would visit him on their free weekends. When Aberforth returned to the Hog's Head, he found Albus sitting in his portrait.

"Well, how did it go today?" inquired Albus.

Aberforth shook his head disbelieving, "Albus, there is something special about those kids. You know we were making little progress for the first three weeks."

When Albus nodded, Aberforth continued, "This last week, even I couldn't get into any of their minds. This progress has been remarkable. There's nothing more I can teach them," Aberforth proclaimed.

Albus grinned, "Thanks Aberforth. I'll come back later and visit with you."

Professor McGonagall was sitting in her office reading one letter after another from a huge stack on her desk. Professor McGonagall caught Dumbledore returning to his portrait out the corner of her eye. "Aberforth just told me his latest report," Dumbledore volunteered.

"What does he have to say?" asked Minerva.

Dumbledore beamed, "He called them special! And from him, that is high praise."

Minerva grinned, "Excellent. Do you think it is time we can let them go The Burrow?"

"Yes, Friday after class should be fine," Dumbledore confirmed.

"I'll let Bill know, he is arriving tomorrow to take over for Remus for a few days. Oh Albus," Minerva began with mixed emotions, "some news, I have confirmation that two-third of the students are returning next year but I just received word that a second year Ravenclaw, Doris Thomas, was killed along with her parents last night," she said sadly.

"Why is it always the innocent," Dumbledore groaned.

A/N Chapter 5 The Duel


	5. The Duel

**Chapter 5 The Duel **

Harry woke up to an icy touch. Pushing his glasses back up on his nose, he shivered. "Sir Nick, what are you doing here?

"Harry, I'm so sorry, but Bill Weasley is outside and the fat lady won't let him in without the password."

"Please tell him it's 'Spotted Dick', Sir Nick." Harry still got a chuckle at the password Ron had picked.

Harry took in the sight of Ginny sleeping draped across his chest and shoulder, her hair slightly covering her face. "I love waking up with her in my arms!" he thought.

_"Ginny."_

"_I heard. I'm not moving Harry. This is the perfect time for him to find out," Ginny finished yawning._

"_Okay."_

Bill came into the dorm, pulled back the curtains and bellowed, "Harry Potter, just what are you doing with my sister?"

_"Ginny, what do I do?" Harry pleaded._

"_Just be honest Harry, but I think I'll just continue to act asleep!" Ginny said through a fake snore_.

"Holding your sister while she sleeps," Harry grinned.

"Good, I wouldn't kick a beautiful lady out of my bed either!" boomed Bill.

Harry, continuing to be honest stated. "Bill, this isn't the first time we slept together."

"Hey Mate, that's not my concern," Bill replied after a few seconds.

"Yes it is, because I'm sure it is your…OUR Mum's concern and I know she will be questioning you about it. Bill, all we have been doing is sleeping. We have been behaving ourselves."

_"Not that I didn't want to," Ginny piped in._

_Harry grinned, "Just a couple of more weeks Ginny."_

"So now you can tell Mum that you did your big brotherly thing and you can report my intentions are honorable," Harry advised with a smile on his face.

Bill snorted, "Okay, okay. Boy, you have our Mum pegged. It was the first thing Mum said I was to find out about!"

"Was that the only reason you are here?" Harry asked.

"No, I'm taking over for Lupin today and tomorrow. Mum told me about all the training you lot are doing. How is she holding up?" Bill asked concerned.

Harry with lots of pride exclaimed, "Bill, I don't know how she is doing it. First, she making up a year's difference in schooling to catch up with us, learning to Apparate, Occlumency and Legilimency class, reading that book Dumbledore left her, and making some time for me; she's just amazing and I love her."

"_You're pretty amazing yourself Harry, and I love you."_

Bill with pride in his voice now said, "Well, of course, I always knew it, the seventh sibling, plus being a daughter. What did you expect?"

_Ginny beamed, "Now you know why he and Ron are my favorite brothers."_

Bill continued, "By the way, where is my little brother? I have a letter for him. I went to see the Grangers for a few days and they finally wrote him back. I don't know what's in it, but I have hopes."

"Boy, you sure get around," Harry laughed.

"That is what big brothers are for," Bill bragged.

"I'll call them; Ron and Hermione like to take morning walks around the lake." Harry picked up his wand and sent a silver streak out the window. A few seconds later, a silver rat terrier appeared, did a little dance, then disappeared. He told Bill they were on the far side of the lake and will be here in about ten minutes.

Bill was stunned, "When…How did you learn to do that?"

_Once again Harry pleaded, "Ginny?"_

"_Just tell him the truth," Ginny answered_.

"Well Bill, Ron was getting real annoyed about walking in on Ginny and me snogging. So he told Hermione, Hermione then told Ginny, and between the two, they remembered the Order using their Patronus to communicate, so we learned how to do it," Harry explained.

Bill was extremely impressed. "Everyone knows your Patronus is a stag, just out of curiosity, whose was that?"

"Ron's; Hermione's is an otter, and Ginny's is a doe, of course."

Bill was sitting in the common room tossing owl treats into the air and watching Pig catch them while dodging Crookshanks. Hedwig sat on the arm of Bill's chair in a dignified matter. Harry and Ginny arrived from upstairs just as Ron and Hermione came through the portal. The two couples sat down. Without a word, Bill handed Ron the letter from the Granders.

Ron looked at it, then Hermione, and then began to hand it to her. Hermione shook her head deliberately. Ron opened the letter very carefully.

_Dear Ronald and Hermione (we know you are reading this too!)_

_We have been very reluctant to answer that most excellent letter Ron wrote for many reasons. The simplest and easiest one is we were not ready for her to grow up. We keep forgetting that in her new world, she is already an adult, but foolishly thought we had one more year. The next reason is that we just don't know you. Yes, we have met a few times over the years, but never long enough to really get to know you and your family. Knowing that, we also know our daughter and we now realize you must be an extremely excellent young man to catch our Hermione's heart. Our last reason is Voldemort. You see, Hermione forgot to cancel her subscription to the Daily Prophet when she left for school last summer (for her to forget to do something is a major event), so we are fairly aware of what is going on in your world. Knowing you and then Harry will be in the worst to come has scared us. We don't want our daughter hurt! It was under these reasons we were not prepared to offer our permission for her hand. _

_But three days ago, Bill and Fleur showed up at our house. They answered all of our questions about you, your family, Harry, and this Voldemort character. Then, your Mum and Dad, Charlie, Fred, and George showed up. We can't remember laughing so much when the twins retold the stories with such jest and zeal about you, Harry, and Hermione's earlier adventures. Then they retold the Ministry of Magic mission where Ginny, Luna, and Neville went along. We realize that these adventures were deadly serious, but the twins made us realize that it is better to laugh than cry sometimes. Please tell Harry we are sorry to hear about his godfather Sirius. Somewhere during the day, we realized that Hermione is very lucky. While we are still afraid for our daughter, we now know you would do everything in your power to protect her, Ginny, and Harry. So it is with a little sadness that we no longer have a baby but a young lady. Ronald, her dad and I give you our blessings and permission to marry our daughter._

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad_

_P.S. We expect lots of grandkids!_

Ron dropped the letter on the table and was beaming.

Bill asked innocently, "Good news?" Harry, Ginny, and Bill picked up the letter and started to read it.

Ron, with too much enthusiasm, "The best, well next to the best, the best was when she said she loves me." Ron reached into his pocket and held out the ring he had bought earlier. "I love you, Hermione."

Hermione stared at the ring. "Where…when did you get that?"

"The weekend Tonks and Remus took us to Hogsmeade. I know it isn't as big as…," he started.

"Ronald Weasley, don't ever say it. I'm not impressed with money or how good your clothes are. I love you. YOU! I don't care about the rest," Hermione declared once and for all. Ron's face was amazed. He put the ring on her finger and kissed her.

Bill, Ginny, and Harry had just finished reading the Granger's letter, when they noticed Ron and Hermione still kissing. Ginny said, "Merlin, go get a room!" which caused everyone to roar with laughter.

A few minutes after Ron and Hermione faces returned to their natural shades, Bill cleared his throat, "I understand you don't have classes with Aberforth anymore. Are you that good?"

"He said we had reached the point where he couldn't teach us anything new, and just to keep practicing," said Ginny.

"Good, lets go flying!" Bill declared.

"Hey, that's great," Ron said as jumped up heading for the dorm. "I'll get your broom too, Harry." Ginny went to her room to get her broom.

It was a beautiful sunny day, and the Quidditch field was a shamrock green. They decided to only use the quaffle, playing two on two, and to a hundred points. Hermione sat in the stands watching. Ron and Harry were pitted against Bill and Ginny. After that game, Bill was with Harry, then with Ron. During the third game, Bill noticed something strange. Whoever he was partnered with, they were getting slaughtered. Finally, everyone went down to the stands where Hermione sat.

"Come on Hermione, let's go flying," Ron pleaded.

Hermione squeaked, "Ron, you know I don't like to fly."

"But Honey, it will be fun," Ron emphasized.

"Go on, Hermione," Ginny said. Reluctantly, she got on the broom with Ron and they were off. The three watched Ron and Hermione for a few minutes. All three laughed every time they heard Hermione squeal when Ron did some kind of maneuver other than level flying. Finally, Ron flew them down to the far-end of the field.

"Are you two still planning on getting married the first week of August?" Bill asked Ginny and Harry with a gleam in his eyes.

Ginny answered, "We thought about it, but it seems too crowded. Harry's birthday on the 31st of July, a wedding anniversary the first week of August, and then my birthday on the 11th in all less than a month just seems too much."

Harry winked at Bill. "I don't know. It would make it easier for me to remember our anniversary and your birthday." Ginny mockingly hit him in the stomach and kissed him.

Ginny looked at Bill. "Why are you asking?"

"Well, Fleur and I are getting married Monday and we were just wondering if you still wanted to have that triple ceremony," Bill said with a smile.

Ginny rushed over to Bill and hugged him. "Why did you move the date?"

"Gringotts hired Fleur on full time as a Foreign Liaison Officer. They asked her to start next Monday, and since we want to go on a honeymoon before she starts work, it has to be this Monday," Bill informed them.

Harry made a mental note to himself to ask Grorn about this sudden job for Fleur. Harry realized that there were now two things he needed to ask Grorn about.

"But Bill, there is no way Mum and Dad will let me get married Monday," Ginny protested.

Bill chimed, "She has already agreed." Not for the first time, Harry watched Ginny at a lost for words, but it wasn't because of him this time.

"What changed her mind?" Ginny finally said hesitantly.

"There was this big quarrel going on about this between Mum and Dad, Professor McGonagall, Tonks, Lupin, Fleur, and me. Mum was holding her own until Professor McGonagall looked at Mum and simply said, 'Molly.' I have never seen Mum cave in so fast. I still wonder what that was about," Bill finished.

Ginny and Harry laughed and Bill eyed them suspiciously. When they didn't say anything, he continued, "We will leave for The Burrow after class tomorrow. By the way, where did you get all the Galleons? Mum told us about the guardianship Galleons. Where did the rest come from?" Bill asked. He knew Harry was better off than his whole family, but he didn't think he was that well off!

"Mom and Dad left me a lot more Galleons that Sirius and Dumbledore were keeping for me," Harry answered as he thought he was going to have to come up with a better excused.

"Cheers Mate, you shouldn't have," assured Bill.

"What else is a family for?" quipped Harry.

"This is from Charlie and me, welcome to the family, both ways, as a brother and a brother-in-law." Bill then surprised Harry by hugging him.

"What about Fred and George?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, they are happy for you too, I think they are going to let you know in their own special way!" Bill jokingly said.

Harry moaned, but Ginny smiled. That was everyone but the Git. Ron and Hermione finally came back to earth. Bill informed them of all the news as they went back to the castle.

That Friday morning found the castle-grounds were quiet and peaceful. A gentle breeze stirred the leaves of the Whomping Willow, the Giant Squid was in the shallows, and Hedwig and Pig were making their way back to the common room after a night of hunting. Both couples were headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Ron and Hermione were in front holding hands and Harry had his arm around Ginny.

_"Ron…Hermione, STOP!" Harry commanded as he halted Ginny and himself._

"_What?" Hermione asked._

"_Look ahead in the Great Hall," Harry directed._

_Ron smiled, "Oh! What do we have here?" _

"_Ron looks like we get to try out one of your plays. Which one do you think?" Harry asked with excitement in his voice._

"_Let's try the 'Phoenix' with a slight modification. Let's play dumb. Everyone go to the table as usual and wait for them to make the first move."_

"_Right, are you ready Hermione?" Harry asked._

_Hermione who wasn't very good at this and knew she was the weakest member said, "Yes."_

_Harry then asked, "Ginny?" _

"_Yes, this is going to be fun. I can't wait to get hold of that brother of mine!" she said quivering in anticipation._

"_I'm ready, Harry," Ron said simply._

"_Then let's go have some 'breakfast'!" Harry said with a glow in his mind. _

The four walked into the Great Hall. Harry noticed the table only had four seats, which was odd as there were many more than four people in the Hall. i But they aren't really here to eat, are they/i

Bill watched the four enter, sit at the table and start eating. When Ron reached for his second helping, Bill decided it was time.

_"Alright guys, Bill is about to release the Snitch! Everyone got a target?" Harry announced._

_Ginny spoke, "Leave Bill to me."_

_Harry grinned, "Be easy on him, Honey!_"

Bill gave the signal and sixteen members of the Order emerged from their various hiding places. Bill was wondering why the other four Order members were not moving.

_"Nice start; let's get the rest of them," said Harry chuckling._

_Ron replied, "Got one."_

_Ginny chimed in, "Me too."_

_Hermione told them that she had summoned their wands._

Bill looked around, why was there six Order members not moving, then seven, eight, ten. "What is going on?" he thought. The four teenagers were still sitting at the table, but with their wands out. Bill suddenly saw a wand fly to the table from one of the fallen Order members. They haven't moved from the table, yet they had taken out eleven members.

_Ron told Harry, "I think it is time."_

"_Okay, Ginny do it."_

_Ginny waved her wand and said, "Done_."

Bill was watching the four when they Disapparated. He saw Ron Apparated right next to an Order member who crumpled to the floor.

_Hermione was laughing. Ron concerned, asked, "Honey, why are you laughing?"_

"_Ron I'm having so much fun. You know I'm not very good at this and here I am stunning Order members without being scared. Ron, move one step to your left now,_" as she sent a spell at Lupin right through the space Ron had been standing. Lupin had a shocked look as he went to the floor.

Bill looked around and realized only three people were still standing who wasn't a teenager. Now two! The last thing he remembered was that Ginny Apparated right in front of him and smiled.

The four teenagers went back to the table and sat down. Nineteen wands were in a neat little pile. "Hermione, why is there a wand in the pumpkin juice?" said Ron seriously, which caused everyone to laugh.

Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey walked into the Great Hall just as the teens burst out laughing. Madam Pomfrey started going around and reviving the stunned Order members. Professor McGonagall looked at them sternly, "How do you explain four teenagers defeating twenty Order members?"

"_Tell her you saw someone move," Harry directed to Ginny_.

"Professor, when we came into the Great Hall, someone moved behind the head table, so the surprise wasn't total," said Ginny seriously.

Bill knew she was hiding something for no one was hiding behind the head table.

"Professor Lupin, we thought you were 'unavailable'?" said Hermione trying to change the subject.

Lupin and Tonks, holding hands, came up to the table and said to the group, "I will be tonight. I'm glad I was able to make it to this 'class'. It was educational. Good work, I'm proud of you four." Other members of the Order came by and say their 'hello's' and 'good work'.

Later, Bill and Minerva were seated in her office. Bill said with a stern expression on his face, "Albus, that was all they would tell us. That they thought it would be a good idea to practice being ambushed by Death Eaters. Frustrated, I finally sent them upstairs to pack."

Albus began slowly, "I think that they have achieved a higher level than I even thought possible. To not even trust someone who is simultaneously their brother, foster-brother, and future brother-in-law is most revealing. I believe that they have passed the point of wanting our help. I think now the Order will be asking for their help."

A/N Chapter 6 Horcruxes


	6. Horcruxes

u b **Chapter 6 Horcruxes** /u /b

Harry was the last to enter the common room. He put his trunk with the other three. Hedwig, Pig, and Crookshanks were in their cages. Moody was standing by the fireplace cleaning his magical eye. Harry went over to Ginny and held her hand tightly.

_"What's wrong, Harry?" Ginny questioned._

"_I'm nervous," Harry admitted._

"_Why?" Ginny giggled._

"_Oh, just getting anxious, nervous, mostly about what Fred and George are going to do," Harry confessed._

"_Don't be, everything will be fine," Ginny assured Harry._

"Everyone ready?" asked Bill. As Bill reached into his robes pulling out a teacup to use as a portkey, he stated, "This should be the last time we have to use one of these." Moody sent the trunks and cages on ahead. Everyone touched a finger to the teacup, three….two…one…

Harry hit the ground and remained standing_. It figures, the last time to use a portkey and I finally arrived without stumbling. _Harry was immediately hugged around the knees byDobby. "Hello Dobby, how are you doing?"

"Fine, Harry, sir," Dobby piped.

"How's Winky?" Ginny inquired.

"Winky is not feeling too good," Dobby informed them.

"She not drinking butterbeer, again is she?" asked Hermione warily.

"No Miss. Mrs. Wheezy won't let Winky have butterbeer. Mrs. Wheezy told Winky it was bad for the baby. But Winky and Dobby is sad because Mrs. Wheezy won't let Dobby or Winky do any work!" Dobby squeaked.

Ginny said grinning, "Dobby, ask her if you could help and I bet she will. Right now, you are a guest in her house and Mum doesn't let guests work."

Dobby bounced, "Dobby will try that Miss Wheezy."

They went through the front door and were met with a mob of people. Mrs. Weasley was the first, giving everyone a huge hug. She turned to Hermione, "Your parents are up in Percy's old room." Ron reached for Hermione's hand and led her up the stairs.

"Ginny…Harry, we need to talk later," then she released them for the rest to greet them. By the time all the 'hello's' were done, Mrs. Weasley had set up a buffet style dinner which everyone enjoyed.

By eight o'clock, all of the guests had left and the rest were setting around the table except for the three fathers of the brides. Earlier as the first guests were leaving, Harry had noticed Mr. Weasley leading Mr. Granger and Mr. Delacour to the shed with a bottle of Firewhiskey. Harry hoped that Mrs. Weasley would not find out about the Firewhiskey.

Harry had Ginny on his lap, while Ron and Hermione were sitting next to Mrs. Granger. Bill and Fleur were also sharing a seat while sitting next to Mrs. Delacour. Mrs. Weasley was sitting across from Harry and Ginny. Everyone was talking softly. Mrs. Weasley asked for everyone's attention. "First, Mrs. Delacour, Mrs. Granger, and I have already done everything necessary for the weddings to take place Monday. We only need to clarify a few things. We are planning on a nighttime garden ceremony out in the orchard.

I know Bill and Fleur will be going on their honeymoon, but the rest…" Molly looked embarrassed, "well…,"

"Mum, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and I have already discussed this," Ginny interrupted. "We know even after we are married Monday, the Order is not going to allow us to go anywhere unescorted. So, we all agreed to just stay here. We would like to go to 12 Grimmauld Place and do some shopping on Wednesday. On Thursday, we will go to the Ministry of Magic for our Apparition tests. We have already received times for our tests." Ginny's face became a very serious, "We only ask for one more thing Mum. Monday night you better keep Fred and George under control or they will suffer the consequences!" Ginny ended, sternly.

Both Harry and Ron decided it was a good time to look at their shoes.

"Well, I've already talked to them, not that it will do any good," Mrs. Weasley huffed.

Mrs. Weasley got a slightly worried look on her face. "Harry, do you want your Aunt and Uncle to be here?" Mrs. Weasley asked quietly. Harry was shocked because he hadn't even thought of them at all since the day of Dumbledore's funeral.

_"Harry?" came from three people simultaneously._

"_I'm okay, just completely forgot about them."_

"No, Mum. I don't want them to be part of the happiest day of my life," he said unemotionally.

Mrs. Weasley let out a sigh of relief. "Okay then, Ron…Harry…Bill, have you got your dress robes yet?" All three shook their heads 'no'. "Good, you three will leave Monday morning at eight and not return till five o'clock. You will have time to get dress here, actually the orchard; we have borrowed a tent for all the males to use to get ready as the Burrow will be used for the ladies," Mrs. Weasley commanded.

Mrs. Granger spoke for the first time. "Excuse me Mrs. Weasley. I don't know the right way to say this since the subject hasn't come up, but Mr. Granger and I would like to pay for all of this."

"Call me Molly, please, and no, that's very nice but we are going to pay for everything," Molly declared.

Harry spoke up, "No, I will."

Just at that moment, Dobby appeared holding a very elegant envelope. "Dobby was asked to deliver this to Harry, sir," Dobby said handing Harry the envelope then left the room. Harry wasn't able to open it with one hand, as the other was around Ginny, so he handed it to her. Ginny opened and then read the letter aloud.

_Mr. Harry Potter,_

_Some good friends have put Galleons aside to pay all bills associated with these three weddings. Please consider it a wedding present._

_Gringotts_

Molly was angry, Bill was shocked, and Ginny and Harry just chuckled.

_"You would think Grorn is trying to tell me something," Harry joked._

_Giggling, Ginny answered, "I think Grorn just likes you."_

Mrs. Weasley spoke rather tartly, "Well, since that leaves no room for discussion, I think we are done unless anyone has something else?" The three couples all shook their heads.

"Bill…Fleur, will you excuse us so Mrs. Granger and I can talk to these four?" Mrs. Weasley asked in her no nonsense tone. Bill looked at the four and grimaced. Mrs. Delacour smiled, stood, and stated she needed to get back to Gabrielle. Bill, Fleur, and Mrs. Delacour moved towards the door to the parlor. Mrs. Weasley was waiting for them to leave the room.

_"Well, here it comes!" Ron blurted out._

_Ginny laughed, "Do you want me to interrupt her?"_

"_Yes, please Ginny," Harry insisted_.

Ginny declared, "Mum, we know what you are going to say. We don't want to go against you, but we have already made our decision. If we have to, we are prepared to go 12 Grimmauld Place for the next two nights. Please don't make us do that. We all love you Mum, so…"

At that moment, Dobby popped into the room, "Mrs. Wheezy, Winky is having the baby!"

Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger ran upstairs closely followed by Ginny and Hermione. By the time Ron and Harry reached Ron's old room, the event was over and Winky sat holding her baby. All the ladies were making funny noises at the baby and saying how cute she was.

Ron and Harry went over and congratulated Dobby since there was no way they were going to be able to penetrate the circle around Winky and the baby. Dobby himself was trying to look between Hermione and Ginny when Harry asked Dobby, "Have you picked a name yet?"

Dobby turned to Harry and bowed, touching his nose to the floor. When he straightened back up he said, "Harry sir, Dobby and Winky ask Harry's permission to name the baby after Sir Potter's wife, "Nancy?"

"Dobby, I would be honored," Harry said with a small sniffle.

"Everybody out now please. Winky and Nancy need to rest," Molly said as she herded the teenagers out of the room. "Mrs. Granger, will you help me for a minute?"

"Molly, please call me Barbara," Mrs. Granger said as the door closed.

The teens started down to Ginny's room. "Ginny, we are going to bed," said Hermione as she pulled Ron into Fred and George's old room, grinning wickedly.

_"I think I will do some snogging with Harry too,"_ Ginny thought as she dragged Harry into Ginny's room.

A little later, Molly and Barbara came down the stairs. Molly came to a sudden stop outside Ginny's door as definite sounds of kissing could be heard. Molly was reaching for the door, when a hand pulled her arm away. Barbara spoke quietly, "Molly, leave them alone. They are good kids. You raised your kids well and they won't do anything wrong."

"My daughter is only fifteen!" Molly cried softly.

Barbara slowly pulled Molly down the stairs to sit at the table. "Yes Molly, who will turn sixteen in less than a month, who is going to get married Monday night, and who is hopelessly and deeply in love with Harry. Molly, we are both losing a daughter, but we also gaining two, very brave, intelligent, and honorable young men as sons! I envy you as I only get to go through this once, but not only are you gaining a son and daughter Monday night, you will get to do it four more times with your other sons!" Barbara hugged Molly like Molly has done for her family all those years. Breaking apart, Barbara smiled and with a gleam in her eye said, "I'm going to find my husband and go to bed. I feel like a little snogging myself."

Molly gave a little laugh, "Why not?"

At breakfast the next morning, everyone was seated around the table as Molly, with a little help from Barbara served another excellent meal. She still wouldn't let Dobby help, saying he was a new dad and needed to rest. When everyone was finish eating and Dobby was once again told he needed to rest instead of clearing the table, Harry softy called to Dobby, "Dobby, will you come with me down to the orchard? I need to ask you a few questions."

"Yes, Harry sir," Dobby beamed.

_"Ron…Hermione…Ginny?"_

_All answer, "Yes."_

"_I'll meet you out there; I got to get some things," Harry informed them_.

Harry went upstairs and got the Pensieve, the sack Aberforth had given him, and a few extra items. He found the others sitting on sofas with a serving of sunflower juice on a table in the center. "Hi everyone I got a few questions for Dobby first."

"Dobby, how is Kreacher?" Harry asked with a bitter voice.

"Kreacher is still working at Hogwarts. The other House Elves don't like Kreacher, so the House Elves make Kreacher do the bad jobs," Dobby snickered.

"Dobby, Kreacher used to be the Black's House Elf," again Harry said bitterly.

"Dobby knows, sir," Dobby piped.

Harry continued, "If I took him back there and told him to reveal all the secrets of the house, would he?"

Dobby admitted, "If sir ordered Kreacher, Kreacher would have to reveal the secrets."

"Could you tell if he was hiding something or not telling the whole truth?" Harry quizzed Dobby.

Dobby advised Harry, "Yes, Harry sir. But, Dobby would not know how to open or reveal the secrets, sir."

Harry proposed, "Would you be willing to go to the Black's house and help me with Kreacher?"

"Yes, Harry sir," Dobby said enthusiastically, as he didn't like Kreacher much either.

"Right, once we get to the Black's, I'll call you there. Then, I'll call Kreacher and we will go from there. Now go play with Nancy and Dobby. Thank you." Harry sat lost in thought.

"Harry!" Ron called.

"_Harry!" Ginny yelled_.

"Oh right. What I want to talk to you three about is those private lessons Dumbledore gave me last year." Harry turned to Ginny, "I didn't want to say anything while we were at Hogwarts. I had this feeling that we were, not spied on, but observed quite closely. Plus, I had a funny feeling about Dumbledore's portrait. Why was he always asleep? You think he would open his eyes once or twice by now." Ron and Ginny quickly glanced at each other then focused on Harry.

"Give me a few minutes to get all the memories in here and I'll show you." A few minutes later Harry continued to address Ginny, "Ginny, Ron and Hermione know about what Dumbledore and I talked about but like you, they will be seeing the memories for the first time today. The first one I want to show you is of the Prophecy." When the memory faded away, Ron, Hermione, and Harry waited for Ginny to work her way through it. Finally, Ginny looked at Harry and Harry got lost in her eyes. Harry could see the tears that Ginny would not let fall.

_"Harry, this changes nothing. I still love you for today, tomorrow and the rest of our lives, and I will be beside you no matter what happens!" Ginny lovingly told him. Harry hugged his bride-to-be hard for several long minutes. _

Harry then gave Ginny a quick rundown on Horcruxes before he continued with the other memories. He then went through each memory one by one, discussing each just as he and Dumbledore did. After the cave memory played, he showed them the locket and note he found next to Dumbledore's body.

"So, that locket was a fake. Someone got to it before you and Dumbledore," speculated Hermione.

Harry reached into the sack Aberforth gave him. "Do you remember this?" holding up a very well made locket.

"I do," Ron exclaimed, "I was going to ask you for it Harry to give to Hermione. But when we couldn't get it open, I thought better of it."

"Oh, Ronald, that was so nice of you!" squealed Hermione.

Harry and Ginny watched Ron and Hermione kiss.

_"That looks like fun," Ginny said mischievously._

"_Well then, kiss me Ginny!" Harry demanded_.

Sometime later, Harry continued, "Getting back to the discussion, the reason we couldn't get it open is I think it is one of the Horcruxes. If this is the third one, how are we going to destroy it? Remember the diary nearly killed Ginny, and the ring blackened Dumbledore's arm. The poison around the fake locket caused Dumbledore to be so weak that Draco was able to disarm him."

Hermione stood up and started pacing. The three just looked at her with knowing eyes. Finally she stopped, "Okay, this is going to take a few minutes, so just hang with me."

"First, we have to go back to the graveyard. Voldemort told his Death Eaters he was disappointed in them for they knew the steps he had taken to ensure his immortality. How he had to inhabit small animals until a young foolish wizard came along. Voldemort was able to share Quirrell's body giving him enough strength to continue to exist until he got his own body to 're-soul', I guess is the word to use."

"Now let's go back to the time Snape heard the Prophecy. Remember now, Snape only heard the first part, 'The One With The Power to Vanquish The Dark Lord…Born As The Seventh Month Dies'. Snape runs off to Voldemort and tells him. Voldemort knows 'As The Seventh Month Dies' and two babies are born. He goes after your parents first because Peter was made the 'secret-keeper' and is then able to reveal their hiding place. Trying to kill you Harry, he unknowingly fulfills the first part of the second half of the Prophecy, 'Marks Him As His Equal'. Harry fulfills the second part by acknowledging his love for Ginny, and everyone else's love for him, 'Will Have Power The Dark Lord Knows Not.' We haven't reached the third part of the second half yet."

"Now back to the first half and the key words, 'Power To Vanquish The Dark Lord'. Voldemort knows he is going to confront someone with this power so he creates the Horcruxes Since Voldemort specially asked about the number seven in Professor Slughorn's memory, I am sure that he had already created all of them before going to the Potters. This is where I disagree with Dumbledore. I think Voldemort would have made them easy to find, not hard. Think about it. The ring was at the Gaunt's house, Malfoy had the diary where Voldemort could simply ask him for it, and the locket was originally in the cave. Getting access to the cave was easy, getting past the poison was difficult. That's why I think the poison was put there later," Hermione finished.

"But, the locket was at the Black's. How did it get there?" She asked herself aloud. Hermione got a blank look on her face. The other three just stared at her knowing better than to interrupt her. Suddenly, she came out of the daze.

"NO, the locket was originally at the Black's. The cave came later. Okay, this is pure speculation, but it fits. Suppose Voldemort goes to Mrs. Black and asks her to keep it for him. The Blacks have been long time supporters of the Dark Arts; look how the house is decorated. Then along comes Sirius who is sorted into Gryffindor. Voldemort tries to recruit Sirius into the Death Eaters but fails. Then, he gets his brother Regulus into the Death Eaters.

Knowing the house will eventually belong to Sirius, Voldemort has the cave created for the locket. Voldemort tells Regulus to take the locket to the cave, but something happens around this time causing Regulus to decide to leave Voldemort. Regulus thinks that there is only one Horcrux. So he writes that note, makes a fake locket, and puts the fake locket in the poison. Regulus then goes on the run and just like Karkaroff(,) Death Eaters caught up with him and killed him. But Voldemort doesn't trust anyone, so he had Regulus followed and they saw Regulus put a locket in the poison. I bet Voldemort thinks the original locket is still in the cave." Hermione finally sat down and took a long drink.

Ginny spoke up carefully, "I like your theory but we still need to find out how to destroy the locket. Harry stabbed the diary with the Basilisk fang, Dumbledore cracked the crystal in the ring, so how do we destroy the locket?"

"Oh, I don't think we have to destroy the locket. We just have to open it. What I don't know is what happens when Harry opens it," Hermione said evenly.

"How does he open it?" Ginny asked.

"Paseltongue, of course," Hermione simply stated. "It is Sytherin's heirloom, after all."

Harry was mildly amazed at how simple everything fit her theory. "I'm not going to say anything in Paseltongue until we figure out what happens once it opens. I think we need to talk to Professor Slughorn, again. Let's think on this for a few days and then meet again." Harry put his memories back into his head, picked up all the items, and walked hand-in-hand with Ginny back to the Burrow.

A/N Chapter 7 Weddings


	7. Weddings

**Chapter 7 Weddings**

A/N I have to send many Thanks to my beta for her great ideas for this chapter. Without her it would have been less romantic.

Monday morning found Harry standing outside the bathroom when Mrs. Weasley came up the stairs. Mrs. Weasley was still not comfortable with the sleeping arrangement, so she was very careful not to put any disappointment or concern in her voice. Then she realized she would not have any choice in the matter after tonight. "Good Morning Harry, you are up. I'll just pop in and wake the rest up."

"Everyone's up, Mum. I'm just waiting for Ginny to get out of the bathroom so I can go in," Harry responded.

"Well, tell everyone breakfast will be ready in ten minutes," Molly said evenly.

"Okay, Mum," Harry said as he hugged her. "Thanks for allowing me to be part of this family and then again later tonight," he whispered to her. Mrs. Weasley turned away with tears in her eyes.

When the four came down, they found Moody, Lupin, and Tonks already seated. "Professor Lupin, we are so glad you could make it. We didn't think you would be able!" Hermione pronounced heartily.

"Normally I wouldn't. Professor Slughorn has improved the Wolfsbane potion that allows me to recover one day sooner," he said delightedly. Harry noted he and Tonks were holding hands.

"Tonks, are you here to help with the weddings?" suggested Ron, pretty well already knowing the answer.

"Oh no, I'm the chaperone. I'm to make sure you men don't go on some wizard party thing. I also have very specific instructions on what color robes you are to pick out!" she divulged giggling, which just spoiled Ron's plans for the day.

The small group prepared to go to The Leaky Cauldron by Floo Network. Hermione gave Ron a good-bye kiss while Ginny gave Harry a quick kiss too.

_"Harry, take care. I love you."_

"_I love you, Ginny."_

Harry was a little scared, truthfully. This was the first time since the funeral that he would be separated from Ginny.

Moody went first, then Ron, Bill, Harry, Tonks, and last Lupin. After dusting themselves off, they decided to go to Gringotts to fill their bags with some Galleons. The door was opened by a goblin who addressed Harry. "Good morning, Mr. Potter. Please go to the last station on the left." Bill looked at Harry, then the goblin, and then back at Harry. Bill was getting very curious about Harry and the goblins sudden involvement with one another.

_"I think we are going to have to tell Bill something, Ron," said Harry._

"_I know, he was asking questions about it yesterday while you and Ginny were out walking," Ron informed Harry._

Grorn was waiting for them at the last station. "Good Morning, Grorn," Harry said.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter. It is nice to see you again." Harry introduced everyone. "Yes, I know Mr. Weasley; he has done excellent work for us for many years."

_"Ron, I just realized that I'm partly Bill's boss!" roared Harry._

"_Oh please, let me tell him Harry," Ron begged._

"Grorn, we would like to get some Galleons for our purchases today," advised Harry.

Grorn stated firmly, "Mr. Potter, Gringotts is paying for everything associated with these weddings."

"Not the presents for our brides!" insisted Harry.

"Yes," Grorn said more firmly.

Bill interrupted, "Don't argue, Harry. Thank you, Grorn."

Harry shook his head, "Yes. Thank you, Grorn."

"Cheers, Grorn," Ron said.

As they left Gringotts, Tonks spoke, "Why are they paying for everything?"

"I don't know. I guess Mom and Dad were good customers or something," Harry said with a slight smirk.

The group then went to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. As they entered, Madam Malkin herself greeted them at the door. She informed them that everything has already been prepared. Bill was led to the back first. Madam Malkin started fitting him with robes that were a dull matted silver color. In just a few minutes, Ron was called back. His robes were dark beige. Harry was fitted next with a crimson red rose color robes. Madam Malkin then called Remus' back.

"But, I'm not getting married," Remus protested mildly.

"But you and Moody are in the wedding party, your robes are right here." Reluctantly, he went back and was fitted with light tan robes. Moody was fitted with black robes.

Tonks directed them back to The Leaky Cauldron. Waiting for them was Fred and George, Charlie, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Delacour, and Mr. Granger. Tom, the bartender, had set a huge table aside for them. Fred and George tried to ordering Firewhiskey, but Tonks told them that she had strict orders that everyone was to drink nothing but butterbeer. Tom the bartender served them a big five course meal.

Harry was still worried about Fred and George. They had been too nice since he arrived at the Burrow. Today was even worst. They were being so nice it was dripping off them. Harry just knew they were up to something.

_"Harry just wanted to say I love you," he heard Ginny say._

_A surprised Harry replied, "I love you, too."_

"_You are behaving yourself, aren't you?" she giggled at him._

"_Yes because Tonks is making us drink butterbeer!" Harry told her with a faint hurt._

"_Okay, see you soon."_

_Harry looked at Ron, "Did you just talk to Hermione?"_

"_Yes. I didn't know they could do that!" Ron declared._

"_Me either._"

After lunch, everyone went down to Weasley Wizarding Wheezes to view the latest inventions and merchandise. Harry vowed to himself not to touch or taste anything the twins offered him. After leaving Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, Harry was getting very jittery. Neither of the twins had come near him or asked him to taste anything.

For the rest of the afternoon, they wandered around looking for presents for their brides. Ron chose a set of earrings that had small dancing unicorns. Bill found a delicate hairpin that was made of gold. Harry got a small necklace that had two flying doves.

Harry walked over to Lupin who was looking at a small orb on a gold chain that changed color to match the wearer's robes. "Go on, get it for her. She'll love it. Remember Gringotts is paying for it. Besides, I haven't thanked you for helping us over the summer, my third year, and for everything with Sirius," Harry said as he clasped Lupin on the shoulder.

Once again, they were told payment had already been arranged. Moody informed them that they needed to get back to The Leaky Cauldron. They were led to a back room. Moody then grabbed a butterbeer bottle and said "Portus". Charlie, George, Fred, Mr. Delacour, and Mr. Weasley Apparated back to the Burrow while Ron, Harry, Mr. Granger, Lupin, and Moody all touched the bottle, three…two…one…". No one stumbled as Lupin was holding Mr. Granger's arm.

Charlie was waiting for them. He directed them to the orchard, where a tent was set up. Dobby was waiting for them in front of the tent. "Mrs. Wheezy wishes to inform Sirs that the ceremony will begin at seven. The bathes are right down the hall. Sirs' dress robes are laid out and ready. If Sirs need something from the house, Dobby will get it. Mr. Granger…Mr. Wheezy…Mr. Delacour, Mrs. Wheezy asks that Sirs be ready by half past six."

Dobby then helped everyone get ready. This was not beneficial to Ron and Harry. This only gave them more time to think.

"Are you nervous, Harry?" Ron coughed out.

"No, you?" Harry cackled back to Ron.

"Yes!" Ron exploded.

"Me too! But I'm more nervous about what George and Fred are going to do." This helped pass the time and before they knew it, Dobby was calling them to the door of the tent.

Dobby informed them to line up, "Mr. Lupin, then Mr. Bill, then Mr. Ron, then Mr. Harry, and last, Mr. Moody, sirs." Dobby led them out of the tent through the trees. When they cleared the trees, all were shocked; there must have been five hundred wizards and witches in the clearing. Harry recognized a few faces in the crowd; Angelina Johnson was sitting with Fred, Alicia Spinnet with George, and Luna Lovegood with Neville Longbottom.

As they neared the front of the crowd, Harry noticed Moody had slipped into a seat. When Harry looked at him, Moody had both eyes staring right at him. Harry was astonished when Moody winked at him. When they finally got through the crowd, Lupin stopped dead in his tracks and turned as pale as Sir Nick. Bill actually had to grab him to keep him from falling down. Harry finally noticed that there were four glowing white tables instead of three. Bill slowly got Lupin to the far right table, with Bill at the middle right, Ron at the middle left, Harry at the far left.

On the far side of each table was a Ministry of Magic Marriage Official wearing glowing white robes that matched the marriage tables; each table had a small pot of ink, a quill made from a Phoenix feather, and an enchanted parchment. On a separate table behind the marriage tables stood a large dragon-hide book.

Harry looked uncomfortably at the enchanted parchment lying on the table. Harry was remembering the conversation he had with Mrs. Weasley on Sunday. Harry asked Mrs. Weasley to explain the ceremony since he had never been to a wizard marriage. Harry was not worried about the ceremony except for the enchanted parchment. Mrs. Weasley informed him that when the couple signed their name for the last time, the parchment would glow white signaling the couple's love and bond to each other. The brighter and longer the parchment glowed, the greater the love and bond between the couple. A large part of Harry was anxious to see what the parchment did when he and Ginny signed their names. A small part was frightened that the parchment would do nothing.

Harry was startled back to the present as everyone rose as music began to play.

Tonks was the first to appear in silvery moon-colored robes, her hair a light brown. Fleur was next, escorted by her father and little sister, Gabrielle. Her robes changed from dark red to light red. Mr. Granger escorted Hermione whose robes so closely matched Ron's hair that Harry first thought is was made from his hair! Harry heard Ron gasp for air for several seconds until Hermione stood next to him. Harry also noticed a slight iridescent blue color to her robes, too. Her hair was worn in a simple bun.

Harry stared, trying to memorize everything about Ginny. She wore green robes that matched his eyes with details in black that matched his hair. Her hair was pinned back over her ears and hung in ringlets down her back.

_Harry lovingly called, "Ginny, what did I do to ever deserve you? Everyday for the rest of my life, I will tell you how beautiful you are to me."_

"_Harry, my dream is coming true and I will always love you."_

One of the Marriage Officials stated, "Gentlemen, please seat your ladies and yourselves at your appointed table. Each Official sat down across from the couples. The witch in front of Harry and Ginny was of a pleasant statue with a kind smile.

Starting with Remus, the Marriage Official asked him to read aloud his dedication statement and sign his name. Then Bill was instructed to read his dedication statement aloud and sign his name. Ron was next and then the witch instructed Harry to read his statement.

Then the Marriage Official instructed Tonks to read her dedication statement aloud and sign her name. Fleur and Hermione followed and then it was Ginny's turn.

"Will the witnesses please come forth and read aloud this statement and sign your names." Harry was surprised to see Fred Weasley and Luna Lovegood as their witnesses.

Again starting with Remus and Tonks, the Marriage Official stated, "Will the couple please hold hands and read this statement aloud and together." The Official then asked the couple to sign their names one last time. After Tonks signed her new name the parchment glowed bright white and for several breaths. Bill and Fleur's parchment glowed just as bright and for as long as the Lupin's. Ron and Hermione's parchment glowed so bright that Harry had to slightly shield his eyes with his hand. Harry heard Mrs. Weasley gasp, "Oh my!"

The Marriage Official then instructed Harry and Ginny to hold hands and read the statement aloud. Ginny and Harry were so perfectly matched that the witch had to look very closely to verify both were talking. "Please sign your name here Mr. Potter and your new name below his Mrs. Potter."

_"I like the sound of that, Mrs. Potter," Harry bragged._

"_And I have been waiting a long time to be called that!" Ginny stressed_.

When Ginny finished signing her name, the parchment started glowing so bright that Harry and Ginny had to turn their heads away. After several minutes, Harry was beginning to wonder if the parchment would ever return to normal. Finally it returned to its normal state.

Harry realized the crowd was very silent. Harry looked at the witch seated across the table who had a shocked look on her face. Harry then heard Mrs. Weasley, "Wow! Did you see that Arthur?" Harry noticed Mr. Weasley look like he was trying to catch snitches in front of his eyes.

Beginning to get a little frighten Harry turned to Ginny. _"Ginny what is wrong_?"

Slowly Ginny looked up from the parchment. _"Harry, it is extremely unusual and very rare for the parchment to be that bright and last that long."_

_"That is a good thing right?"_

_"Oh yes Harry, a very good thing_." Both Ginny and Harry smiled and burst out giggling. This seems to break the silence and shock of the crowd and Marriage Officials. The witch across from Ginny and Harry smiled. Clapping and yells came from the crowd.

Again starting with the Lupin's, each couple was asked, "If you wish to exchange rings, you may do so now." Unnoticed by Harry, Grorn had walked up behind Harry carrying the silver box with the RING in it and held the box to him.

_"Ginny, do you want to put that ring on?" Harry asked._

"_Yes, Harry," Ginny proudly said._

"_Are you sure?" Harry insisted._

"_With all my heart, Harry," Ginny said._

"_Have I told you I love you, Mrs. Potter?" Harry joked._

"_No," Ginny answered with a flat voice._

"_I love you, Mrs. Potter," Harry beamed with all his heart._

"_And I love you, Mr. Potter," Ginny replied with all her heart._

Harry took the ring and placed it on her finger, saying out loud, "I Love You, Ginny."

The dragon-hide book was placed in front of the Lupin's who signed their names one more time. The book glowed a brief moment recording the marriage for eternity. The book was passed to the Weasley's. Next it was passed to the next set of Weasley's and then to the Potters. Harry noticed the leather appeared to be from a Hungarian Horntail dragon. When Harry went to sign his name, he started shaking so bad that he could barely hold the Phoenix quill. Ginny reached over and placed a hand on his arm, instantly calming Harry down. Ginny then signed and the couple stood up and kissed. When Harry was questioned later, he couldn't remember anything about the kiss except it didn't last long enough.

The party afterwards went on past midnight. Bill and Fleur shortly followed by Tonks and Remus left around one o'clock. Mrs. Weasley got everyone else to leave around two o'clock. The Weasleys and the Potters had made their escape around midnight to the Burrow's kitchen where they ate cold sandwiches since they had forgotten to eat earlier. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Mr. and Mrs. Granger found them sitting around the table in silence. Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger got the newlyweds to their bedrooms, kissing their daughters and new son-in-laws before closing the doors.

Ginny got her wand out and perform the silence charm, Harry couldn't even hear the ghoul in the attic. Harry turned to his bride, told her how beautiful she was, and kissed her.

A/N Chapter 8 12 Grimmauld Place


	8. 12 Grimmauld Place

**Chapter 8 12 Grimmauld Place**

Ginny slowly untangled herself from Harry and got out of bed. She started to reach for her clothes when a pleasant surprise came.

_"Mrs. Potter you are beautiful," Harry said trying to catch his breath._

"_You're supposed to be asleep!" Ginny gasped only slightly embarrassed by not having any clothes on._

"_Not when my wife tries sneaking out of our bed without giving me a kiss," Harry said with a mischievous look. Ginny gladly paid the toll._

_Breaking apart Ginny exclaimed, "Harry, I need to go downstairs. Mum is up and she's concerned about me."_

"_Is something wrong?" Harry said worriedly._

"_Actually no, but she thinks there might be," Ginny giggled_.

It slowly dawned on Harry what she was talking about.

"_Are you sure you are okay?" Harry sputtered._

"_Yes, I'm extremely fine." Ginny replied happily._

"_Okay love, let me know when it is safe to come down," Harry joked._

"_No, you stay right there and I'll bring breakfast up," Ginny commanded_.

Ginny got dressed and went downstairs. "Hi Mum…Mrs. Granger."

"Hello, Gin."

"Hi, Ginny, and please call me Barbara."

"Okay Barbara."

"Ginny, take this potion," Mrs. Weasley demanded.

"Mum, I don't need it. Harry was very gentle and kind to me last night. I'm going to fix us a plate and go back upstairs," Ginny said with a huge grin.

Hermione open the door to Ron and her room just as Ginny closed the door to Harry and her room. The two just missed seeing each other. Hermione went downstairs and greeted the two mothers. "Hi Mom…Mrs. Weasley," she called.

"Hermione, please Mum," Mrs. Weasley demanded.

"Okay Mum."

"Hermione, Molly has a potion for you," Mrs. Granger said with a little reservation.

"What do I …Oh, I don't need it. Ron was very gentle and kind last night. I'm going to fix us a plate and go back upstairs," Hermione said excitedly.

After Hermione went upstairs, Barbara looked at Molly. "Am I missing something or did they plan that?" Molly looked at her and shrugged her shoulders.

The newlyweds all came down in time for lunch. Ron walked up, hugged, and kissed Mrs. Granger. Harry did the same to Mrs. Weasley, and then surprised everyone by hugging and kissing Mrs. Granger. "What was that for?"

"I haven't figured it out yet, that's Hermione's job, but we have to be related somehow now!" he smiled.

During lunch, Harry was staring at Mrs. Weasley's famous clock. The clock was slightly turned away from Harry, so he couldn't get a proper look at the face. He was trying to figure out what was different about it. Finally, his curiosity got the better of him and he walked over to the clock. Mrs. Weasley watched Harry with a small smile while everyone else was wondering what he doing. Harry took a few seconds to look at the clock before he broke into a huge smile and turned to Mrs. Weasley. Walking over to her, Harry again hugged and kissed her. Harry turned to Hermione, "I guess Fleur, you, and me are officially part of the family now," Harry explained pointing to the clock. Hermione jumped up and went to look at the clock. Then, she went to Mrs. Weasley giving her a hug and kiss.

They finished lunch and then went out to the orchard.

Barbara looked at the four as they headed out the door and turned back to Mrs. Weasley, "Molly, I don't know how you feel, but I think my family has been greatly enriched now that we are related to Ron, Harry, and Ginny!"

The orchard once again found the four sitting on sofas that Ginny produced. Harry chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"I still have to wait two days before I can do magic, but Ginny gets to do it now!" Harry said with a laugh.

"Harry that was very nice of you to hug my mother," said Hermione.

"Hermione, you are one of my oldest and closest friends, married to one of my oldest and closest friends who happens to be my brother and brother-in-law. How could we not be related?" Harry proclaimed with a smile.

Hermione went over to Harry and hugged and kissed him on the cheek.

Ginny said with a laugh, "Hey, you leave my husband alone!" Everyone broke out in laughter.

Ron broke into the laugher, "Has anyone noticed any more changes in us?" All nodded yes. "Well, I'm not so tired as before. I mean 4 or 5 hours sleep is enough now and I'm not so grumpy in the mornings either."

Ginny described the change she noticed. "That's relates to me. All those hours I was putting in at Hogwarts was making me bone tired, but soon I was doing it all on 4 to 5 hours of sleep. I couldn't figure out where I was getting all the energy. It happened again last night. Well…we… anyway, I was tired and not wanting to disappoint Harry, I borrowed some energy from him. I must have been borrowing energy back at Hogwarts without realizing it, but last night I consciously did it!"

Harry exclaimed, "That was you? I thought the day was just catching up with me. Ginny, you could never disappoint me anyway."

Ron got this embarrassing look on his face. "Ron, get over it. They're married and of course they made love last night!" Hermione commanded.

After kissing Ron, Hermione continued, "You three have always been the athletes, active in Quidditch and stuff, so you may not have noticed, but I have more physical strength than before. I mean Ginny has always had muscles, now I'm getting them too!"

"I think you are right, Hermione," said Ginny looking at her closely.

"I don't have anything that easy to notice," Harry said. "What I have is that my thought process seems to have improved. Hermione has always been the first to get new charms or spells correct. The last couple of days at Hogwarts, I noticed that we all were mastering a new spell almost at the same time."

Ginny was able to put it together and related it to the others. "Our magical ability seems to have leveled out evenly between us. But, we haven't peaked yet. We are learning at the same pace. We still have our little differences, like Hermione great at research, Ron is super at strategy, and Harry at leadership. Together, we are a great team."

_"Ginny, don't sell yourself short, I think you are great in a few things, too!" Harry declared._

"_Harry! THAT does not count!" Ginny squeaked._

"Yes, it does. Do you know it actually scared me that we would be separated yesterday? I calmed down when you 'talked' to me. Ginny, I know you have become my anchor. You hold us together. You provide us a place to return to." Hermione and Ron both nodded their heads at this statement. "Plus, I haven't lost my temper at all lately. I know with you beside me that we will defeat Voldemort," Harry pronounced with serious determination.

Ginny hugged Harry hard and thought, _Please let it be true_.

Wednesday morning was another perfect summer day as the Weasley household came awake. The newlyweds were dressed and sitting at the table when the rest came downstairs. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were leaving on the morning train and everyone was going to the station to see them off. The Lupins appeared outside the fence to the Burrow and walked up to the door. The trip to the station and back was uneventful except Mrs. Granger hugged Ron and Hermione for so long that they almost missed the train. Back at the Burrow, everyone sat down to once again eat an excellent breakfast. Dobby and Winky even came downstairs. Winky was holding Nancy. The girls were making cooing sounds and Ginny gave Harry a wink while she was holding Nancy.

Finishing their meal, everyone went upstairs to pack for a few days in London. Harry was the first back down and found Tonks and Remus setting every close. "Excuse me," Harry said softly.

"Wotcher Harry, that's okay," Tonks assured Harry.

"Professor Lupin, Thursday afternoon or night, I like to go to 4 Privet Drive to say 'Bye' to my aunt. Would that be a problem?" Harry said with little emotion.

Professor Lupin answered back, "No, Harry."

"Good, I'll send Hedwig with a note telling her we will be there," said Harry as he found himself dreading the trip to the Dursley's already.

When Harry went back upstairs to Ginny's room, he found Ginny crying. Walking over to her he held her close until the snobs stopped. "What's the matter, Ginny?"

"Nothing, Harry. It's just a female thing," Ginny said through sniffles.

"Ginny, I don't have to look in your mind to sense that you are very disappointed about something?" Harry mumbled into her hair.

"This talent can be a pain!" Ginny roared.

"I like it. Your presence in my mind keeps me so much calmer, fuller, and loved. What's wrong, Honey?" Harry urged.

"Your 'heir' didn't get started this month!" Ginny cried.

"Honey, don't worry about it. It will happen when it's ready. Besides, I need the practice," he joked trying to get her to smile.

Ginny hit him in the stomach. "You're not disappointed?"

"No. Ginny you cannot disappoint me. It is me disappointing you which scares me!" Harry confessed to her.

"Harry, stop it. I know you will never disappoint me, again. I won't let you." Ginny kissed him hard.

_"Ginny are you two ready?" said Hermione._

"_Yes, we are on our way," Ginny answered out of breath_.

Harry pulled a letter from inside his robes and walked over to Hedwig, who held her leg out as Harry tied the letter on. "Take this to Aunt Petunia. Try to avoid Uncle Vernon if possible. Then meet us at Sirius' house." Harry scratched her neck. Hedwig nipped his finger and then flew out the window.

Ginny didn't want Harry to ever go back to that place. "Do you really have to go there Harry?"

"Yes Ginny, she is my mother's sister and at the least I need to say 'goodbye'," he said indifferently.

The Lupins, Weasleys, and Potters all touched a finger to the portkey, three…two…one… One more day and we won't have to use those portkeys any more as Harry felt the tug from his navel. As the group became aware of their surroundings, Hermione shrieked, "This is very nice." They had appeared in a small square just outside 12 Grimmauld Place. They were standing in a little cleared area in front of the door. In a half circle that extended from one side of the door to the other side was an eight foot tall hedge that blocked the view of the rest of the square. "When did this happen?" Hermione asked.

Tonks beamed, "A bunch of the houses surrounding the square were sold last year. The new Muggles owners decided to clean up the square, so we built this to hide the door. They think the hedges hide a very boring looking wall. If you want to go into the square, just walk up to the hedge and say, 'Padfoot.' We haven't been able to do much to the inside. And remember to be quiet in the hall."

Professor Lupin smiled, "Honey, please watch out for the troll leg." Tonks laughed and kissed him.

"You always tell me that, yet I still trip over it most days!" Professor Lupin touched his wand to the door and they tiptoed into the kitchen. For once Tonks didn't trip over the troll's leg.

Professor Lupin went about getting everyone some butterbeer. "Harry…," he looked uncomfortable, "Harry, we…"

"Professor Lupin," Harry said. Harry saw Remus wince; the four decided a long time ago to continue to call him Professor just out of respect and to keep his self-esteem up. They knew he still hadn't found a job. "Professor, you two can stay in Sirius' room and I still will not take any rent from you. You were Sirius' foster brother, now Tonks and you are my foster godparents. You are family and I don't take rent from family."

Tonks put her arm around Remus and smiled at Harry. "Harry, I can pay rent now. I have a job," he said proudly.

Three voices called out together, "Wow! That's great! Where?"

Harry was the loudest though, "You are still NOT paying rent!"

"Well, I start September 1st," he implied while he looked at Tonks and smiled.

"You're teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts again!" Hermione shrieked and clapped.

"Yes! Professor McGonagall talked to the school governors and they agreed but on one condition. I have to leave Hogwarts at the full moon. Professor Slughorn has improved the potion again. When I take it, I just sleep the night away. All the kid's parents have been notified and so far no one has objected."

"Who's going to teach the classes when you are gone?" Hermione demanded.

"Arrangements are being made," he said with a mischievous grin.

Ginny said, "At least you will see each other once a month."

"Actually it is the other way around," he said. "We will not see each other for a few days each month."

Ron had a puzzled look until Ginny piped loudly, "Tonks is the new Transfiguration teacher!"

"Yes," Tonks beamed again. "The governors wanted some more security. Also, Kingsley feels this will allow me access to the students we normally couldn't get."

Professor Lupin looked sternly at each one of them. "I do not want to hear about any midnight strolls from you four either or your Head of House will have to take action."

Everyone giggled except Ron, "What's so funny?" Finally, Hermione whispered in his ear. Laughing again at Ron's blush, Professor Lupin asked the group what they were planning on doing today.

Instead of answering, Harry spoke loudly, "Dobby, can you come here please?" A small 'pop' sounded his arrival. Dobby greeted everyone. "Dobby is going to help me with Kreacher," Harry told Remus and Tonks. "Are you ready, Dobby?"

Dobby chirped, "Yes, Harry sir."

"Kreacher, come here," Harry said forcefully. When he didn't appear Harry called again, "Kreacher, come here!" Still Kreacher didn't show up. "Dobby, please go to Hogwarts and get Kreacher."

While Dobby was gone Remus told them that Mrs. Black's room had been cleaned up now that Buc…Witherwings, was back with Hagrid. The room had its own bath, too. The other rooms all shared a bath.

"Harry, you and Ginny take Mrs. Black's room. We will be fine in Ron's old room," Hermione said.

A small 'pop' stopped all conversations as Dobby appeared alone. "Harry, sir. Kreacher died last night." This announcement produced a mild shock to the group and a clog in Harry's plans.

Ginny looked at Dobby, "Is there anything we need to do?"

"No, Mrs. Ginny. The other House Elves took care of everything," Dobby informed them.

"Do we need to notify his family?" voiced Hermione.

"No, Mrs. Hermiony. Kreacher had no family," Dobby said, almost sadly.

"I think it's time for lunch," Tonks said into the silence. She started to prepare lunch and Dobby asked to help, which she allowed. After lunch, Harry asked Ron, Remus, and Dobby to walk through the house and see it they could find any hidden rooms. He then asked the ladies to go to each room and decide how they would redecorate if he was successful. Then, Harry grabbed a chair and went to the hallway. Harry sat down in front of Mrs. Black's portrait and woke her up.

Several hours later Ginny quietly walked into the hall and told Harry supper was ready. "Okay, I'll be there in a minute." Harry turned back to Mrs. Black, "So are we in agreement, Mrs. Black?"

Mrs. Black looked at him for a long minute. "Yes, Mr. Potter. I will agree to these proposals."

"I'll be back later to work out the details," Harry added.

During the meal Harry informed them that Mrs. Black agreed to be moved to a spare room which would be converted into a memorial of the Black family. All the heirlooms would be placed in the room. Harry also convinced her to restore the Black Family tapestry to its full glory, putting all the names back on it. She also agreed to allow the house to be redecorated. Harry looked at Tonks seriously and with a grin, "She also agreed to get rid of the troll leg. She didn't really like it. It liked to trip her too!" Everyone chuckled at this especially when Tonks kissed Harry's cheek.

Hermione could not contain her curiosity any longer, "Harry, what did you say to Mrs. Black to get her agree to all those things?"

Harry replied in a soft crackling voice, "I informed her that 'The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black' doesn't have anyone to carry on the family name. I also pointed out that if she didn't want the name of 'Black' to be lost to the Wizarding World, she needs to change her attitude." Smiling slightly Harry continued, "I also threaten to have the house torn down if she didn't change."

Both Ginny and Hermione yelled, "Harry, you wouldn't dare do that!"

"Of course I wouldn't but she doesn't know that!" Harry confessed.

Ron informed them that Dobby has definitely found a hidden room. The girls were all excited about the redecoration. Harry wrote a note to Grorn asking him to set aside some Galleons for this. Hedwig gladly took the letter and flew out into the evening.

_"Go ahead, Ginny. I love you," Harry voiced to Ginny_.

Ginny waited for a natural pause in the conversations before she brought the next item up. "Professor Lupin, is the Fidelius Charm still working?" Ginny asked with authority.

Professor Lupin looked at Ginny and then the rest before replying, "Yes, Ginny. The charm is still working. We just can not tell anyone other than the ones that already know the location until a new 'secret keeper' is made."

Ginny continued in that same voice, "Can you do the charm?" He shook his head. "Do you know who can?"

"Yes, Professor Flitwick," Professor Lupin said with a puzzled look.

Then, Ginny asked the question, "Would you be willing to be the 'Secret Keeper'?"

Remus was caught up short. He got up and paced the kitchen. After a few minutes, he sat down. "Ginny, I am honored. Due to my condition, I don't think I would be the best choice. No, Ginny. What would happen if I was transformed and you needed me to reveal the secret? No, again I am honored, but you need to pick someone else."

"Okay. We discussed this and we wanted to give you first refusal. We don't think Tonks should be it because it might cause some conflicts with her working for the Ministry." Tonks nodded her head. Ginny advised Tonks and Remus, "We think Mum would be the next best choice. What do you think?"

Remus thought to himself, _Harry and the rest of you have already made the choice._ "She would be fine if she is willing."

"Great!" Ginny exclaimed and then turned to Dobby. "Dobby would you like to help Tonks and Remus clean and redecorate this house?"

"Yes, Mrs. Ginny," Dobby was excited about actually getting to do some work.

Ginny smiled, "Would you like to get Winky and Nancy tonight or wait to get them in the morning?"

"Now, Mrs. Ginny," Dobby said with even more excitement.

"Alright. Go get them and you can use that last room on the first landing."

"Thank you, Mrs. Ginny." A small 'pop' signaled his departure.

After the teens left to go to their bedrooms, Remus and Tonks sat in the kitchen and waited until they were sure they would be alone. "Moony, is it just me but have you noticed that Ginny does all the talking when it involves the four of them?" Remus nodded.

Remus then spoke quietly, "Chameleon, who does Harry reminds you of?" They both looked at each other and said together, "Dumbledore, of course."

"I will let Minerva know that we think they are ready," Professor Lupin said with lots of pride in his face and voice.

A/N Chapter 9 Privet Drive


	9. 4 Privet Drive

**Chapter 9 Privet Drive**

Harry woke as a series of gentle kisses passed over his lips. "You're beautiful Ginny."

"Happy Birthday Harry, now go back to sleep. We have to take a test in the morning," Ginny whisper in his ear.

"You're the best birthday present I've ever had!" Harry whispered back to Ginny. She smiled and snuggled up closer than she already was and went to sleep only after Harry did.

Harry awoke to the shower running. Smiling he got out of bed and went to join her. Harry and Ginny were the last down for breakfast. "Happy Birthday Harry," Hermione said as she hugged him. Not to be left out Tonks did the same thing. Ron and Remus shook his hand.

Surprisingly Dobby was the only one to give him a present. Harry unwrap it to find a photograph of Harry holding Nancy is a simple silver frame. It simply said, "Thanks Harry sir."

Everyone arrived at the Ministry of Magic by Floo Network. They went to the security desk to have their wands weigh. Mr. Weasley showed up as they were finishing and told them we would escort them to the Department of Magical Transportation office where the test would be administered. Tonks and Remus told them they were going to go shopping for an hour while they took their tests. Once at the office Mr. Weasley and Hermione were asked to wait outside since she had already passed her test. Twenty minutes later Ginny came out with a smile. Another twenty minutes later Ron came out with a smile. Thirty minutes after Ron returned Harry finally came out with a blank expression on his face. Ginny started to get concern.

"Let's go Ginny," Harry said dejectedly.

"_Harry what is wrong?" Ginny groaned._

"_Nothing, there is no reason to stay here."_

"_Harry didn't you pass?" said Hermione with a frown._

"_Well you see…" finally allowing a smile to past._

"_Harry James Potter," Ginny shouted, "Don't tease me like that again!"_

Finally, Harry laugh and told everyone he passed. Mr. Weasley took them to the next office over to get their licenses. Harry paid for Ginny and his license. Ron paid for his. Mr. Weasley told them that Molly was expecting them all at seven as they took the lift back down to the atrium. He waited with them until Tonks and Remus showed up. Just as they were getting ready to leave Minister Scimgeour and Percy Apparated right in front of Harry and Ginny.

"Good Day Mr. Potter," said the Minister.

"Good Day Minister," Harry returned levelly.

"Just wondering if you have reconsidered our talk after the funeral?"

"Have you released Stan Shunpike yet?" Harry demanded.

"Of course not," the Minister fumed.

"Then we still have nothing to talk about!" Harry snarled to the Minister.

While this was going on Ginny was staring hard at Percy. When Harry finished talking to the Minister she slowly walked over to Harry. While still keeping her eyes on Percy Ginny reached up and put here arms around his neck. Still looking at Percy until the last moment Ginny then kissed Harry long and hard. When they broke apart Percy and the Minister were gone and the four broke out laughing. Mr. Weasley even had a grin.

_Laughing Harry said, "Ginny remind me never to get on your bad side!"_

_Ginny took a deep breath, "As long as you keep kissing me like that you won't have to worry about it!"_

They bid Mr. Weasley bye till later and the group left the Ministry of Magic for Diagon Alley. As a security and safety measure they had made an arrangement with Fred and George to Apparate into a back room of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes whenever any of the four wanted to go to Diagon Alley. When they came out of the back room Angelina, Alicia, Fred, and George were all sitting around a table with a long order form. All the girls hugged and kissed. Fred and George greeted Remus, Ron and Harry with handshakes. Harry kept waiting for the joke or prank to spring but nothing happen.

"What are you looking so worried about Mate?" inquired Fred with a smile.

"Just wondering when you are going to play one of your tricks on me," Harry informed him.

"Boy did we have a great one planned for you," said George with one of his smiles that showed he was up to something.

"But Mum read us the riot act, I mean the RIOT ACT," growled Fred. "Then those two," pointing at Alicia and Angelina, "didn't let us out of their sight from Friday to Wednesday." Harry started to relax finally. "Besides it was more fun just watching you squirm and sweat waiting for it to happen," said Fred as he grinned.

_"Ginny are Fred and George actually getting serious about Angelina and Alicia?" Harry inquired._

"_Hermione and I don't think anyone has proposed yet but if may not be too long from now," Ginny informed Harry_.

The group decided to split up, the girls going shopping and the guys headed to Gringotts. Once again Harry was greeted by the goblin at the door and told to go to the last station on the left. Again Grorn was there to greet them. Harry asked to talk to him in private and asked Remus if it would be okay. Harry felt like a little kid asking his dad to go to the bathroom but he knew they were very serious about his security.

"Grorn, what is the best way to arrange Galleons for something without me coming here?" Harry said seriously.

"Mr. Potter, send your owl just like you did. Let me say she is a beautiful owl too. As for day to day spending just have Mrs. Potter or you sign the bill, mark it personal, and then have it sent to Gringotts. It will be taken care of," Grorn informed Harry.

"Thanks Grorn. My owl's name is Hedwig and I will tell her of your compliment." Hesitantly Harry stated, "Grorn, you have never really said. How much can we spend?"

"Mr. Potter, you will have to spend a huge amount of Galleons before I have to 'talk' to you about your spending habits." Grorn said more seriously than Harry asked the first question.

"Thanks again Grorn." Harry rejoined the other two and the group left Gringotts.

_Harry called Ginny, "Honey, Grorn said to just sign the bill, put 'personal' on it, and have it sent to Gringotts. Also please don't Hermione or Tonks paid for anything. I love you."_

"_Okay Harry, I love you too. I'm going to have to watch myself with spending Galleons that are not actually in my hands," Ginny replied very seriously._

_Harry smiled, "Don't you worry about it. Grorn says it will be a long time before we run out of Galleons."_

"_I know but for someone who grew up pinching knuts and always wearing hand me downs this is unreal," Ginny said still not totally believing her wealth._

_Harry smiled even bigger, "But Honey, you have something I never did till I meet you and your family, LOVE. I think that is the more important item."_

"_I love you so much Harry."_

"_I love you Ginny."_

The guys went down to Quality Quidditch Supplies to view the latest broomstick. In the window of the shop was a new version of the Firebolt. They went inside to get all the facts about the new Firebolt II. Harry decided the new version was nice but he was going to stick with his 'old' Firebolt. Coming out of the shop, they ran into Dean Thomas and exchanged greeting. Dean even shook Harry's hand and said congratulations.

_"Harry we are about a half block behind you. Let's go to The Leaky Cauldron for lunch?" Ginny suggested_.

Harry looked at Ron. He had apparently gotten the same message.

_"Okay._"

They were making their way to The Leaky Cauldron when Ron broke into Harry's mind, "_Harry someone is using Legilimens against me!"_

"_You're sure?"_

"_Yes! Hermione is telling me I have dirt on my nose!" Ron said seriously._

"_Hermione…Ginny, Execute 'Plan Snitch'!"_

"_Harry I'm with Ron. The person trying to get in isn't very good at Legilimens," Hermione reported almost immediately._

"_Ginny?" Harry called._

"_Not yet…Got him! Harry, he is behind you and to your right in the dark green robes. He is not someone we have met before," Ginny reported._

"_I got him Ginny. Is anyone detecting someone as a backup?"_

_Ginny said, "I'm in his mind Harry and he is alone."_

"_Okay let's take him," Harry ordered._

By the time Harry and Ron turned around Ginny and Hermione had already stunned the Death Eater. As they had trained Harry and Ron then went to looking around for a possible backup even after Ginny reported he was alone. After a few minutes, Ron and Harry went over to the Death Eater. Ginny and Hermione was already there. Tonks and Remus were still trying to catch up mentally and physically. "What do you mean stunning someone for no reason," Tonks was saying intensely. Harry reached down and pulled his left sleeve up to reveal the Dark Mark.

"Tonks please get wizards from the Law Enforcement Office to take this person in custody." Harry said with authority. Tonks waved her wand in a complicated pattern and two Aurors appeared in seconds. Tonks talked to them and they took the Death Eater away.

Harry looked at the rest, "I'm hungry! Is anyone else?"

The small group of people went to the Leaky Cauldron and sat around a big table near the back of the pub. "Harry how did you know he was there?" Professor Lupin questioned.

"Professor Lupin, Aberforth taught us to recognized an attack. Ron gave Harry a signal he was being attacked. Harry signaled us and we just looked for the person attacking Ron," Ginny said in a lecturing tone. They were drinking butterbeer after an excellent meal. Harry asked the girls if all their shopping was done and Remus knew that was all he was going to get from them about the attack.

"Professor Lupin, could you get everything ready to go to my Aunt's house. I know it is earlier than we planned but I would like to get it over with," Harry said unemotionally. "

_"Ginny I'll meet you back at Sirius' place."_

"_No Harry, we all are going with you," Ginny informed him. There was no way she was going to let him go by himself to that house._

"_Thanks Ginny…Ron…Hermione."_

It took about twenty minutes to get hold of Moody. Moody briefed the group. He was to go first. Remus was then to wait one minute and then he was to go. Remus will immediately return to let you know if was safe. If Remus did not appear after one minute everyone was to go back to the Weasley's shop and wait for reinforcements," he looked particularly hard at Tonks. "Tonks please be the last to leave."

Harry once again felt like a little kid but he knew his protection was no longer available from his Aunt.

_"Harry they are only trying to protect you."_

"_I know Ginny."_

Moody left. One minute later Remus left and returned a few seconds later. "Alright everyone go to the living room at 4 Privet Drive." Within a few seconds Harry was once again at the Dursleys. Harry realized the house was awful silent for none of the televisions were on. His Aunt Petunia was standing in the doorway leading to the kitchen.

Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and walked over near his aunt and said "Hi Aunt Petunia, I know we are early but we concluded our business quicker than I thought." His aunt only nodded her head. "Where are Uncle Vernon and Dudley?"

She finally whispered, "They went out to get ice cream. They should be back any minute." She no sooner said that when the front door open and they walked in. Uncle Vernon went white and Harry could see a vein start to throb.

"Get out, get out NOW. That weirdo last year said I would never have to see you again," Harry's uncle roared.

Harry pulled his wand out, pointed it at his uncle, and said, "Silencio! I had hoped to avoid you and him today but now that you are here you will let me have my say." Harry saw that Dudley hadn't stuck very well to his diet over the last school year.

Turing back to his aunt, "Everyone this is my Aunt Petunia. Aunt Petunia this is Professor Moody. You met him at the train station at the start of holidays last summer. He is a foster uncle to me." Moody gave a quick nod to her.

"This happy couple is Professor Remus Lupin and Professor Tonks Lupin. These two are my godparents now. You met Remus and Tonks at the station too." Remus nodded liked Moody. Tonks had actually started towards Aunt Petunia but froze with her hand outstretched, as she saw Aunt Petunia backing away from her. Harry gave his aunt a disgusted look.

"This is Ron Weasley and his new wife Hermione. They are two of my oldest friends from Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione both just nodded.

Harry turned to Ginny and proudly proclaimed, "Aunt Petunia I would like you to meet Ron's sister and most recently my wife Ginny." Harry's aunt seemed to be in shock and actually shook Ginny's hand when Ginny offered it to her.

"Also though they are not here," Harry indicated the room, "but in here," pointing at his heart, "are Ron and Ginny's Mum and Dad, Molly and Arthur. They have taken me into their family as one of their own. Also not here are my five new brothers."

"You see I just wanted to show you what a real family is supposed to be. A family where someone loves you and people for you to love back. Aunt Petunia I will never forgive you for the way you allowed your sister's son to be treated in this home. One day you will have to deal with that. I can and will always love you for the protection you did give me by taking me in and letting me live here ever so grudgingly." Harry then went over and for first, only, and last time gave his Aunt Petunia a hug and kiss on the cheek.

Harry backed away and with a little crackle in his voice said, "We will be going now."

Aunt Petunia spoke in a quiet voice, "We stored you things in the cupboard."

Harry looked at her, "As in the beginning, as well the end, under the stairs in the cupboard." Harry waved his wand and the items enter the room and stopped near Harry. He waved his wand again a small package came down the stairs into the room and landed with the rest. Harry looked through the mess and picked up two or three items and made the rest disappear.

"Goodbye Aunt Petunia," Harry mumbled. Harry nodded at Moody who disappeared.

Remus soon left to return in seconds. "Everyone to 12 Grimmauld Place please." Before Tonks left she looked long and hard, like she was trying to make up her mind, at Harry's uncle. Finally she pointed her wand at him, "Finite Incantatem."

A/N Chapter 10 Letters


	10. Letters

u b **Chapter 10 Letters** /u /b

When the group arrived back at 12 Grimmauld Place, Moody bid everyone 'Good Day' and left. Harry and the rest were surprised to see that the entire house had been cleaned. Mrs. Black had even allowed her portrait to be cleaned. "Winky…Dobby, you didn't have to clean the whole house in one day!" Harry boomed.

"No problem Harry Sir. There wasn't really a lot of work for two House Elves to do, especially since Mrs. Black helped. Dobby and Winky also decorated the first floor as per the notes Mrs. Tonks left on the table sir."

Tonks jerked into speech, "You already decorated the rooms? This I got to see!" She left in a hurry and was back in a few minutes. "Dobby…Winky, the rooms are beautiful, but why didn't you decorate your room?"

"Mrs. Tonks didn't leave any instructions for that room," Dobby sputtered.

Tonks explained, "But Dobby, that is yours, Winky and Nancy's room, you can decorate it as you want to!"

Winky spoke up, "Winky told Dobby that Mrs. Tonks wouldn't mind but Dobby didn't listen."

Tonks smiled, "That's okay Winky; all males are hardheaded."

"Dobby, surely you didn't buy the supplies out of your own Galleons?" Harry said concerned.

"No Harry sir, Dobby went to see Grorn and Grorn told Dobby what to do."

"Oh, Thank You Dobby and Winky for the great job." Harry then requested, "I would like you, Winky, and Nancy to come with us to the Burrow later for the congratulatory party they are having for passing our Apparition tests."

"Yes Harry sir."

_"How does he know about the party," Ron said to Ginny and Hermione._

"_Come on, this is Harry," said Ginny._

"_Probably this morning when we didn't give him any presents," said Hermione_.

Dobby stated, "Harry sir, Mrs. Black would like to tell Harry sir how to restore the tapestry."

Harry and the rest went out to the hall and greeted Mrs. Black. Mrs. Black informed Harry that she would like to stay in the hall, instead of the room so she could watch and greet the people entering and leaving the house. Harry told her that would be fine. She then told Harry the long and complicated incarnation to restore the tapestry. Harry thanked her and they went up to the room where it was hanging. Harry looked at Tonks, "Tonks, would you like to do the honors?"

Tonks looked just like she had been hit with a stunning spell until Remus caught her and held her until she was steady. With a loud and proud voice, she recited the incarnation. The change was remarkable, starting at the top, it was like going from night to day. As the line passed down, worn out threads were replace with new, the colors restored to their original brightness and the holes were filled in with the missing names.

The first name he found was a Tonks. A new name and thread have been added showing her marriage to Remus. Harry immediately looked for Sirius' name, right beside his brother, now with a born and died date. Ginny put her arms around Harry and squeezed him tightly. "I wish he was here to see this?" Harry said as he wiped the tears away.

"He is Harry, he is," she said to him. No body had a dry eye. Harry and Ginny broke away and slowly went down to the kitchen. Dobby and Winky had prepared an afternoon tea for them. It was mainly eaten in silence.

Everyone drifted off to their own rooms after the tea. Harry and Ginny spent the time lying on the bed just holding each other. Harry and Ginny both were startled awake when Dobby came to inform them it was time to go to the Burrow.

The Burrow was suspiciously quite when they Apparated to the front gate. Just to see what would happen, Harry suggested they go to the orchard for a quiet night of star gazing. Ginny tried to show an angry face but her eyes were laughing, as she grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him to the front door. When Ginny have pushed the door open enough for it swing open by itself, Harry spun Ginny around and kissed her hard just in time for everyone inside the Burrow to get a eyeful of them kissing.

_"Harry, that was mean, now I have to wait at least a couple of hours before we can finish that kiss!"_

"_You're so beautiful Ginny and I love you."_

Harry finally walked through the door. Harry had it right, not only was there a sign saying good job Ginny, Ron and Harry but one wishing him a Happy Birthday as well. All the Weasley's except the Git were there, with Fleur, Angelina, Alicia, Luna and Neville. Harry was able to get Neville alone for a few minutes and ask him what was up with him and Luna. He told him that they started going out after the funeral.

Several hours later, Ginny and Harry were sitting around the table with Ron and Hermione and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Once again they brought up the subject of the Fidelius Charm. When Ginny asked her Mum to be the 'secret keeper', she drew very still and quiet. For a long time nothing was said. She took a deep breath, "Arthur, should I?"

"Yes Molly," Mr. Weasley confirmed.

"Alright Ginny, I'll do it."

_"Harry, I'm going up to bed, please don't come up for about twenty minutes."_

"_I'm so tired, I don't know if a can wait that long!" Harry joked._

_Ginny laughed, "I'll try to hurry then."_

"_No need, I will wait forever if you want me to!"_

"_Just twenty minutes," Ginny insisted_.

When Harry was finally allowed upstairs, he opened the door to find the room empty. Ginny had set out candles that gently floated on the breeze coming from the open window. Hedwig had already left for the night. Ginny came through the door wearing a robe of green with golden snitches sewed all over it. "Harry, go take a shower, quickly."

When Harry came back, he found a small table for two, a bottle of malted mead, and a simply dinner. Ginny had laid out a new robe and pajamas for him in the bath. Ginny was sitting at the table waiting on him. Ginny smiled at Harry as he sat down, "Happy Birthday Harry."

"You are beautiful Ginny."

Ginny giggled, "You say that to all the girls."

"No, just you and Hedwig," Harry deadpanned.

"So I rate right up there with your owl now, huh Mr. Potter," Ginny said with a little feint of anger.

"Ginny, Hedwig will always be my first girl, but you will always be my best girl." Harry said seriously.

"Oh."

Harry leaned over and kissed Ginny gently on the forehead, then the tip of her nose, and last on her lips. Ginny poured some mead into two glasses. Harry barely sipped at the mead, noticing Ginny didn't drink much of hers either. Matter of fact, they didn't eat much either.

Ginny stood up and slowly removed her robe and Harry could only stare at her until she walked into his arms.

Saturday found the four sitting at the table when a lone tawny owl delivered a letter to Ginny. Everyone recognized it at once, with the Hogwarts seal on the front. "Why are you getting O.W.L.S. results when you didn't take any?" Ron said.

Ginny handed it to Harry, "You open it."

Harry tore it open and laid the letter so everyone could read.

_Mrs. Potter, _

_Due to the sad events at the end of last term, you were unable to take your O.W.L.S., so the school governors in conjunction with the Ministry of Magic have awarded you based on your class grades nine 'O', and one 'E'. The actually grades are listed on page 2. If you disagree with these results, please contact Deputy Headmaster Flitwick about actually taking the tests._

_We are pleased to announce that due to the extra work you put in during the summer and at the recommendation of no less than three of your professors, we will allow you to be consider a seventh year student this year. You will have to take a double class of Potions if you decide to accept this course._

_Please send us an owl with your decision soon._

_Professor Flitwick_

_Deputy Headmaster_

"I need to think about this!" Ginny declared as she went out the front door headed for orchard. Harry followed behind her. Harry found her sitting at the base of a tree. Harry sat down next to her and just waited.

"What do you think Harry?" Ginny said in a small voice.

"I'm probably being selfish, but I want you to do it. Look at what you did earlier this summer. You took a year of schooling, and crammed it into basically four weeks and caught up with us three. I know you can do it, and I want you to do it, but the choice is yours to make," Harry said calmly. Ginny leaned over and laid her head down in his lap and just thought about it. Harry slowly stroked her hair.

_Ron broke into the silence, "Harry, Mum said to tell you and Ginny that dinner is ready."_

"_Okay Ron," Harry replied._

"_Ginny, are you hungry?" Harry whispered._

_Ginny answered in a hazy voice, "No Harry."_

"_Ron, we are going to stay out here for a little while longer, just tell Mum you couldn't find us," Harry sent to Ron._

"_Okay."_

The stars were blinking into existence when Ginny spoke again. "Harry, why are we, me, being pushed so hard?"

Harry was dumbfounded, that was not the question he was expecting. "I don't know Honey, I am so sorry about rushing into the marriage. I don't want you to feel that I wouldn't have waited."

Ginny sat up at these words, "Harry, I didn't rush into marrying you, I always known that we would be together. It was you that got rushed; you only had four weeks to think about it. No Harry, it all this training, wanting me to skip a year so we can be together. I'm starting to think like you, someone is not allowing us to make our own choices again about our future and I believe it is Dumbledore. Harry, I think its time we have a talk with the Order, but in the mean time I got a letter to write."

_Professor Flitwick,_

_I accept my O.W.L.S. results and to be classified as a seventh year._

_Ginevra Potter_

Ginny looked at the last line, _Wow, I like seeing that name!_ Ginny tied the letter to Hedwig and stroked her neck. Hedwig flew out the window and Ginny went down stairs to the rest of the family. Mum was holding the Hogwarts letter. "Ginny, what are you going to do about this?"

"Nothing Mum, I've already answered it. This is my last year at Hogwarts." Everyone was surprised, even Harry who was expecting that answer. Ginny sat down next to Harry and held his hand. Harry knew that the row was just getting ready to start.

_Harry tenderly asked, "Ginny, are you sure you want to do this?"_

"_Yes Harry," Ginny answered with more confidence._

"_Then we are ready to back you up," Harry declared._

"Mum, who is the new leader of the Order?" Ginny asked. Both Molly and Arthur went silent at these words.

Molly reported, "Well, Minerva is the temporarily leader right now?"

Ginny then demanded, "Why is she only the temporarily leader?"

Mrs. Weasley actually looked at a loss for words, "The membership hasn't decided to…the person everyone wants hasn't…"

Mr. Weasley announced, "The membership doesn't feel she is the correct person for the job. She even knows she isn't the person for the job."

Ginny commanded, "Who is the correct person and why hasn't he taken the job?"

"He hasn't come forward yet," Mrs. Weasley sputtered.

"How many members know about the Prophecy?" Ginny asked fiercely.

"All the members were recently told about it." Arthur said quietly.

i "_I don't believe it, they are waiting for you to come forward and take over as the leader," gasped Ron._

"_Not just me, I can't and I won't do this alone," Harry declared to the three. /_i

"Mum, we think it is time for the Order to have a meeting with us," Ginny declared.

Molly cringed, the words she had been dreading for the past seven years since she was first told of the Prophecy, and how Dumbledore had envisioned her role in Harry's development from that first day on platform 9 ¾, had finally been spoken. Arthur reached over to his wife and held her hand, which was trembling. "Yes Ginny."

Two days later, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron were sitting in the dining room of 12 Grimmauld Place. Also in attendance were Minerva, Shacklebolt, Tonks, Remus, Moody, Molly, Arthur, Bill, and Flitwick. Minerva asked for everyone's attention and turn to Ginny, "All right Ginny, you asked for this meeting."

Ginny asked, "Is this executive committee?"

Minerva answered, "No Ginny, these are just the people who could make this meeting without causing suspicion. There is no 'executive' committee. We are all equal."

Ginny said with pride in her voice, "We, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and I would like to join 'The Order of Phoenix' in its fight against Voldemort."

Minerva said with pride herself, "The Order of Phoenix accepts you. Was there something else?"

Ginny looked at her and said, "We would like to know why a permanent leader hasn't been appointed?"

Minerva answered evenly, "He hasn't come forward yet?"

Arthur reached under the table and grabbed his wife's hand knowing what was about to happen. It was already trembling.

Harry gripped Ginny's hand harder, "I, Harry James Potter, wish to be the leader of 'The Order of Phoenix', Minerva!"

Arthur felt Molly jump and felt her holding back the tears he knew would be running in buckets later.

Minerva spoke with a heavy but proud heart, "Harry, 'The Order of Phoenix' accepts you as the new leader."

Harry, gaining confidence from the response continued, "Minerva, everyone knows my role in this war. I will not and can not accomplish this without my wife, my brother, and my sister along and beside me."

Molly finally could not contain her emotions and broke out. No one looked at her for at that moment a Phoenix popped into existence landing on the table in front of Harry. "Fawkes?" a puzzled Harry said. Fawkes then hopped up onto Harry's shoulder and made himself at home. Everyone at the table was mildly stunned, no more so than Harry.

Harry, slowly coming out of a daze, informed the group, "Minerva, I would like you to continue to be the main contact with the Order members and us. It would be highly suspicious if we started receiving lots of owls."

"Okay Harry." Minerva accepted.

"Professor Flitwick, Mum…Molly has agreed to be the 'secret keeper' for the Order, will you perform the Fidelius Charm on her tonight?

"Yes Mr. Potter, right after the meeting," Professor Flitwick answered in his squeaky voice.

Harry looked at Ginny who took over again, "Minerva, who is charge of rebuilding Godric's Hollow?"

"Remus and Bill. Why Ginny?" she said flatly.

"I assume that its location is being protected by the Fidelius Charm too?" Ginny said. Minerva nodded. "Who is the secret keeper for Godric's Hollow?" Ginny commanded.

Minerva said, "I do not know Ginny."

"I am Ginny," Mrs. Weasley said through some sniffles.

"Harry…We wish to visit his parent's graves to put…," Ginny stopped because Mrs. Weasley was openly crying into her husband's shoulder. The second thing she had been dreading for the past seven years was just spoken, and this one was the worst.

"Harry…Ginny, I'm so sorry, but their bodies…I mean…" Remus seemed to get control of himself, "Harry, when the house was destroyed, there were no bodies left to buried."

Ginny quickly grabbed Harry and held him tight. From a distance, he heard Remus continue, "We are putting a memorial up on the grounds but it is not ready yet."

Hermione whispered, "I think that will be all for tonight."

The next two weeks pasted very slowly for Harry and Ginny. Harry never went into one of his deep depression moods mainly because Ginny, with Hermione and Ron's help wouldn't let him. The three kept assuring the Weasley's and the Lupin's that he was fine, just doing some thinking. Molly began to suspect something more was between the four when she caught them in the living room having what appeared to be a lively conversation but no words were being spoken. She even saw Harry grin and laugh a couple of times.

The next morning, Harry came bouncing down the stairs, found Molly in the kitchen, gave her a huge tight hug and even bigger kiss on the cheek, then said, "Where's Ginny?"

"She is out in the garden. Are you hungry?" she said happily.

"Yes, starved," as he bounced out the door.

Ginny heard him coming and turned around just in time for him to collide with her that ended in a tight embrace and many, many kisses. "Have I told you I love you lately?"

"Actually, no, it's been about twelve days," she mumbled through the kisses.

"I didn't notice any usually bruises this morning, are you going soft in your old age…Oh Merlin, Ginny, I'm so sorry, please forgive me, I have no excuse for missing your birthday," Harry pleaded.

Ginny saw Harry start back down the depression mood and said rather sharply, "Harry James, don't even think about it, I forgive you but you will have to make it up to me. I want a quiet dinner for two somewhere other than The Leaky Cauldron."

"Okay, Hogsmeade?" Ginny shook her head. "Go to a Muggle restaurant?" Ginny nodded. "I never been to a Muggle restaurant, the Dursleys never took me to one and all the other places I know are in the magical world."

"There is one in the village here, Luna was telling about it. We can go tonight. I sent Hedwig to Grorn asking for some Muggle money and Hermione has been coaching me on what to do. I even brought you a suit and me a dress. Security has been arranged too."

Harry breathed a big sigh, "Okay."

It was past midnight before the couple came back to the Burrow. They skipped breakfast and only came down when Ron called and said their school letters had arrived. Ron and Hermione were already reading their letter when Harry and Ginny arrived. Hermione and Ron's faces were drained of all colors. Harry quickly looked over his letter, just the same letter he received for the past six years. Harry looked over at Ginny, and then asked, "What's wrong?"

Hermione said with a sorrow pitch, "I'm not a Perfect anymore." Ron simply nodded.

Just at that moment, two large barn owls flew in and deposited two packages, one address to Ron and Hermione and the other to Ginny and Harry. Ginny opened theirs to find an album with their weddings photographs from Colvin. "I didn't even know he was there," Harry said trying to cheer the two up.

Once again, four owls flew into the room, a letter from Hogwarts for each of them. All the letters stated the same thing. Due to Professor Lupin having to be absent during the full moon, the four of them have been chosen to conduct his classes while he is away from the school. Professor Lupin has already prepared his lesson plans for the year and you will only have to follow it.

The letters went on to explain that due to the extra work load this will be placing on you, your Perfect badges are being exchanged for these 'Guess Staff' badges. You will still have all the privileges and authority as a Perfect. Also, for the period that they were teaching, they would not be responsible for any written work but all practical work had to be done. These letters lighten the mood considerably.

At lunch, Ginny was telling Ron, Hermione, Molly, Arthur, Remus, and Tonks about their date in the village. Ginny was really getting into the story, "Everything was going okay until we were seated in the restaurant. That waiting person…'waiter', yes, him, asked us what we wanted to drink. Harry told him butterbeer, the waiter person then asked again, and again Harry tells him butterbeer. So he leaves and brings back these two glasses with the white stuff floating on top. Harry and I both pick up our drinks and when we are just about to take a drink, we smelled this awful odor. We threw are glasses away thinking something was wrong with the drink. That waiter person comes back over and wants to know what's wrong. Harry again tells him we wanted butterbeer. That's what you got sir, beer. Harry then asks him to bring some pumpkin juice. The waiter person tells Harry they don't have that. Finally Harry tells him water."

Hermione was crying from laughing so hard. Everyone else saw the humor but not that much of it.

Ginny continued, "Then the waiter person hands us menus like at the ball, and Harry reads his, looks at his plate and says 'pork chops' and nothing happens. This waiter person comes to the table and asks if we are ready to order. Harry tells him he did but nothing happen. What you want to order sir, he says and Harry tells him pork chops. He asks me and tell him that would be fine with me too. Twenty minutes later Harry is getting really mad when the food finally arrives he asks what took so long. The waiter person tells him they had to cook the food.

Hermione was really crying now, "Harry, you should have taken Muggle Studies."

Harry defended himself, "It is not my fault the Dursleys never took me to a Muggle restaurant before."

Ginny, giggling herself now continued, "This is the best part, I sent Hedwig to Gringotts for some Muggle money. When she got back, I just handed the Muggle money to Harry and he put it in his pocket without looking at it. So when we were ready to leave, Harry pulls out the Muggle money and hands a bill to the cashier. She looks at it and gives it back, saying that they can't accept foreign money. Harry looks at it then gets red in the face. I asked him what's wrong and he tells me…, what was that Harry?"

"They were thousand Pound notes," Harry answered with a small giggle himself.

"Yes that's it, and Harry looks at the Muggle money and shows me that every one of them is the same. Harry calls for the manager, tells him that is all he has. The manager looks at the Muggle money and says that he has only ever seen pictures of them before. So he calls a banker friend, who shows up, and tells the manager that they are real. The manager tells Harry that he doesn't have change for that big a note and Harry just tells him to keep the change. I thought Harry had used a stunning spell on him by the look on his face. We left that place and spent the rest of the night just walking and talking.

Hermione had stopped laughing because her side was hurting every time she took a breath. The rest of the table just didn't see all the humor that she did.

A/N Chapter 11 Hogwarts


	11. Hogwarts

**Chapter 11 Hogwarts**

Harry woke to an uneasy feeling with Fawkes sitting on his chest emitting a soft, sad song. "What is it Fawkes?"

Harry, using his mind, went searching for the cause of Fawkes' irritation; it didn't take long to find it. Suddenly sitting up in bed and causing Fawkes to take flight, Harry exploded, _"GINNY…RON…HERMIONE, EXECUTE 'DUMBLEDORE' PLAN 'THE BURROW'. Ron, be careful, you may need to use your secondary position by the shed._"

"_I got him located. You are right, I will use the shed._"

"Dobby…DOBBY!" Harry yelled. Dobby popped next to Harry. "Warn Mr. and Mrs. Weasley that the Burrow is under attack and then take care of Winky and Nancy." Dobby left without saying anything. Harry finished putting a robe on and went down to the kitchen.

_Ginny reported, "Harry, I'm in my position in the orchard."_

_Ron was next, "I'm in position."_

_A few seconds later, Hermione said, "Sorry, Harry, I had to get dressed. I'm in my primary position in the garden."_

_Harry told the three, "I'm in the kitchen. Dad is just getting here. I'm going to brief him, then I will go to my position."_

Arthur flew down the stairs in his pajamas with his wand in his hand. "Harry, Dobby said we are under attack."

Harry calmly reported to him, "We will be, however they are still getting into position. Dad, you and Mum stay here, only use the Floo Network to alert the rest of the family. Then…"

Molly rushed into the kitchen and cried, "Oh Harry, the beds are empty. Where's Ginny?"

"Mum, we are getting ready to defend our home. Mum, stay with Dad. PLEASE do not leave the house. One of us will send a Patronus to let you know it is us, anyone else 'take care' of them." He then kissed her cheek. "Ginny sends her love. Ron and Hermione send their love too, and not to worry."

Harry turned to Arthur, "There are seven, with one acting as the leader, who is well versed in Occlumency. We know it isn't Voldemort."

Dobby popped into the kitchen. "Winky and Nancy is safe, Master Harry."

"Dobby, stay with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley."

"Mum…Dad, we love you," Harry stated. Before Mrs. Weasley could say anything to Harry, he Apparated to his position.

Molly turned to Arthur and with a bit of panic, "Arthur, what are we going to do? We have to stop them Arthur!"

Arthur reached up and grabbed Molly's upper arms, "Molly, you of all people should know that wars are fought by the young. Those four, just like your brothers, are going out to do what is right. As for us, we are going to do exactly what Harry told us to do." Arthur then hugged Molly hard. Breaking apart slightly, Arthur gently lifted Molly's chin, "Now go get your healing potions together, in case." Molly bit her knuckle as tears started down her cheeks. Arthur went to the fireplace and started to alert the family.

_Harry reported to the rest, "I'm in position. Is there anything new to report?"_

"_No."_

_Ron called, "Harry, this one just keeps getting closer and closer. I need to stun him. He is alone."_

"_Take him Ron!" and one of the presences Harry felt went out. _

"_Hey, I've seen this one before. I just can't remember where!" Ron exclaimed._

_Ginny called, "Harry, the leader, I think it might be Snape."_

"_Are you sure?" Harry felt a fire starting in the pit of his stomach at this news._

_Ginny hesitated, "No, just a feeling."_

_Harry put a damper on the fire, "Okay Honey, stick with the plan. I love you."_

_Hermione's 'voice' had a bit of scared feel to it as she said, "Harry, the two near me just stopped moving."_

_Ginny said, "These two have stopped, too."_

_Ron reported, "The one across from me has stopped too. It appears they are waiting for orders."_

_Harry called to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, "Alright, it's time to stop being the victims. I love you all so much. If they are easy targets, stun them now."_

_Ron exclaimed, "One down."_

_Ginny said, "My two are down."_

_Hermione screamed, "Ron, HELP ME! I got one but missed the other._"

Harry felt Ron Apparated to Hermione. Harry was moving towards the leader when the Leader Apparated. _Harry urgently called, "The leader just Apparated, watch out for him."_

Just at that moment Bill, George, and Fred burst out of the Burrow's front door. All three immediately noticed the Death Eater dueling with Hermione and Ron. The last Death Eater looked around in confusion at the new players just as Ron and Hermione and the other three Weasleys all hit him with stunning spells.

_Harry briefed his 'troops', "All the Death Eaters are down. Fred, George, and Bill are outside the Burrow. Keep a lookout for the leader_."

Harry cast his Patronus at Bill and then sent it to the Burrow. He walked up to the group. "Fred…George, please go collect the other five and bring them here. Stun them again if you have to." By this time Molly, Arthur, and Dobby emerged from the house and joined the group.

"Dad, please summon Aurors to take control of these people," Harry said. Arthur didn't even bat an eye as he did as he was told. In just a few seconds, two Aurors arrived, then one, two, and finally, one more. Lights were produced and the other four masks were taken off the Death Eaters laid out on the ground. As Ginny walked up, she let out a gasp and started shaking.

"Honey, what is wrong?" Harry said very concerned while wrapping her in his arms.

Ginny, feeling the warmth of Harry's arms and stated, "I know him, not his name, but he was in the same box we were in during the World Cup. He was with the Bulgarian delegation."

One of the Aurors asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes! He kept giving me these weird looks that freaked me out!" shouted Ginny.

Another Auror spoke up, "Which one of you used the killing curse on this one?"

Harry spoke up, "No one used it. We only used the stunning spell. Uh…he was hit with five of them, actually."

"I would like to verify that please," he said as he went around to each person and caused their wands to emit its last spell cast.

Puzzled, the Auror remarked to the crowd, "That's weird. Five stunning spells shouldn't have killed him. I think we will have a Healer look at him."

Hermione was now shaking uncontrollably saying over and over, "I killed him."

Ron quickly wrapped his arms around her and kept whispering to her, "No. Something else did. You only stunned him."

Molly, looking up to see both of her daughters shaking and with frightened looks on their faces, took charge and told the boys to get their wives inside. She then ordered the rest of her family inside too. She looked at the Aurors and commanded, "Get these vermin out of my garden."

Back in the house, Molly began fixing everyone big mugs of hot chocolate. After everyone had one cup in them, the girls started to calm down. When Fred saw everyone relaxing some, he felt it was time, "Harry! Mate, will you kindly tell me why you are wearing Ginny's robe?"

Harry looked down shocked. He was indeed wearing her robe and she was wearing his. Then his mind realized why she was wearing his robe.

_"Harry, you didn't really want me to go out there wearing that robe did you?" Ginny said laughing at the look on his face. "You do look really cute in it."_

_Harry snarled, "Well, I hope nobody looks too close because I'm going back to bed."_

Harry started to get up when Ginny landed in his lap. Ginny kissed him and said to the room, "Harry wants to go back to bed, so if you don't want to see anything you better leave." The kitchen emptied so fast Harry was sure someone had dropped a Dungbomb.

A few days later, Shacklebolt came to the Burrow to brief everyone about what they had learned about the attack. He said with an extremely embarrassed voice, "We were able to confirm the one Death Eater was in the main box at the Quidditch World Cup. He volunteered for this mission hoping he would be able to get his hands on you, Ginny."

For the first time in a long while, Harry felt his famous temper begin to rise. Ginny put it back in its closet by kissing Harry.

Shacklebolt continued, "The Healer feels the Death Eater who died did so because of the intensity of the stunning spells that were cast. Instead of just stunning him, the combination of stuns stopped his heart. None of the Death Eaters knew who the leader was. They met him just an hour before and he never said anything or took his mask off." Molly asked him if he wanted to stay for dinner, but he had to get back to the office.

No sooner than he left, Tonks showed up looking puffy-eyed and tired. Molly got her a mug of hot chocolate as she told them that Remus was in St. Mungo's. The girls started to get very worried until Tonks told them he was only there to rest. "During the last full moon, he went to the werewolves for one last try to get them to join our side. He and Fenrir Greyback had an argument and Remus was forced to kill him," Tonks finished. Molly was able to talk her into staying for dinner.

The rest of the summer holidays went by without anything unusual happening to the four. The afternoon before leaving for Hogwarts, Harry and Hermione both had a warm glow about them as they watched their best friends stare in awe at the magnificent new robes, books, quills, cauldrons, and the rest of their school supplies that Molly had picked up for them that day. For the first time ever, they were going to school with nothing that was second-hand.

During their end-of-holidays dinner which the whole family was present, which included Tonks and Remus, Bill turned to Harry and said seriously, "Harry, I and Fleur greatly appreciate the Galleons you gave us, but you don't need to keep giving us more. We both have good jobs."

"Bill, what are you talking about?" inquired Harry.

"You know I used some Galleons to go on our honeymoon right?" Harry nodded. "Well, I went back yesterday to get some Galleons for some furniture and there are exactly 10,000 Galleons in the vault."

Molly stopped and said excitedly, "Oh my, Harry! Both Ginny's vault and Ron's vault both had 10,000 Galleons in theirs and you know we used some to buy new clothes for them earlier in the summer."

"I don't know what's going on, but I think I know who to talk to," he vowed. One more item to add to the list he had to talk to Grorn about.

That last night at the Burrow found Harry with a small problem; what to do about Hedwig and Fawkes. Technically, he was only allowed one pet and there was no way he was leaving either behind. Hedwig wasn't even a pet in his eyes since she had been with him for six years. Besides, Hedwig had been Harry's only companion for so many days and nights at the Dursleys. No one in his right mind would consider Fawkes anything but a trusted friend. Harry decided to take both; he had broken so many rules through the years one more wouldn't matter!

The morning was clear and sunny. All four of the students were quiet as they realized this was their last year to attend Hogwarts. Everyone was up and ready way earlier than their normal last hour dash. Crookshanks, Pig, and Hedwig were in their cages ready to go. Harry never even considered trying to put Fawkes in a cage. The trunks had been shrunk and put into pockets of their robes.

Professors Tonks and Remus arrived along with Moody. Once again, using the same security procedures of having Moody go first, followed by Remus, was used. After Remus reported that Platform 9 ¾ was clear, everyone, including Arthur and Molly, Apparated to the station.

For the first time, Harry and the rest had thirty minutes of free time before the train left which they used to greet old friends and say their 'goodbyes' to Mum and Dad in a calm fashion.

After boarding the train, everyone went to the last compartment which seemed to have become a custom of theirs. Ron and Harry enlarged the four trunks and stored the trunks in the overhead compartment. Harry and Ron then released Hedwig, Pig, and Crookshanks from their cages while Fawkes settled on the back of the seat. They were soon joined by Luna and Neville who both showed shocked faces at the sight of Fawkes. Since no one had Prefect duties to perform, everyone began settling in for a nice long ride, when Ginny said, "Luna, can I look at your ring?" The compartment didn't settle down for quite a while as the girls started comparing notes and Ron and Harry shook hands with Neville and beat him on the shoulders.

During the long ride, it was revealed that Neville asked Luna to marry him soon after their weddings and they planned on an early summer wedding next year. Too soon the train began to slow and the animals were put back in their cages. Everyone changed into their school robes and the four pinned on their new 'Guest Staff' Badges. Both Luna and Neville looked at the four and their new badges. Hermione said that Professor McGonagall would explain everything at the feast.

They exited the train to the familiar yells of "Firs' years!" from Hagrid. Harry was very happy to see Hagrid as he hadn't been at the weddings. "All right there, Harry, Mrs. Potter, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley?" The trip up to the castle was marred only by the fact that Ron, Ginny, and Hermione told Harry they could see the thestrals.

Harry, with Fawkes on his shoulder, holding Ginny's hand, and Ron and Hermione in front of them holding hands, walked into the Great Hall. The noise seemed to quit as they walked to the Gryffindor table and took their seats. Fawkes hopped to the back of an empty chair next to Harry. Soon Professor Flitwick was escorting the first years into the Hall and then went to get the Sorting Hat. He placed the hat on the stool. The sorting hat took a long time before it began.

Hogwarts has always remained  
Through times of triumph  
Through times of peril

One era has ended  
While another is starting  
Sort you I must  
So let it begin

The whole Hall was shocked, two verses and nothing about the individual houses. Harry wasn't the only one to think the Sorting Hat missed Dumbledore too.

While the sorting was going on, Harry looked over to the Slytherin table and realized that only five or six sixth- and seventh-year students had returned. Harry looked at the other three and confirmed that they had already registered the lack of Slytherin sixth- and seventh-year students.

After the sorting, Professor McGonagall rose and stated she was glad that nearly all had chosen to return and that how pleased she was that so many new students were here. She clapped her hands and the feast began. When everyone was finished, she again rose and started in on the start-of-term announcements. Her first announcement showed she had a sense of humor that was rarely displayed when she stated all items bought at 'Weasley Wizards Wheezes' were supposedly banned. The second announcement was the introduction of Professor Lupin as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and new Head of Gryffindor House. Nearly all the students in the fifth year and above clapped and yelled. Professor McGonagall then introduced Professor Tonks-Lupin as the new Transfiguration teacher. It took a few minutes before everyone realized she was Remus' wife and then she received a big round of applause as well.

Professor McGonagall then went on to explain that while Professor Lupin was away from the school because of his condition there would be four 'Guest Staff' to conduct his classes. She turned slightly to the Gryffindor table and said, "The 'Guest Staff' will be Mr. Ron and Mrs. Hermione Weasley, and Mr. Harry and Mrs. Ginny Potter." There was complete silence until the Gryffindor table exploded with shouts and clapping, quickly followed by two other tables and a small amount of clapping from the younger Slytherins.

When the Great Hall quieted down, she dismissed everyone to their houses. Professor McGonagall caught Harry's eye and motioned for the four to come up to the head table. She informed them that there was a third stairway off the common room leading to their suite that only the four could use. She told Harry that Fawkes' stand would appear once they decided who would get which bedroom. She bid them 'goodnight' after telling them the new password.

They made their way to the common room where the rest of Gryffindors was waiting for them. After an hour of congratulations and well wishes, they were finally able to make it up to their new suite. The stairway emptied into a small common room, with two bedrooms on opposite sides. By some process Harry didn't understand, Ginny chose the left bedroom and Hermione the right. The first thing Harry noticed was his and Ginny' trunks appear at the foot of the huge bed. He then felt Fawkes leave his shoulder and flew over to his stand which was now in one corner of the bedroom.

A/N Chapter 12 Trophies


	12. Trophies

**Chapter 12 Trophies**

The next morning at breakfast, Professor Lupin went around handing out their schedules. Ron, Hermione, and Harry all had a free period first thing while Ginny would have to be in Potions. She would be joined later by the three for her second class in Potions. Then, all four would be in Defense Against the Dark Arts together. Harry noticed that for the first month, he would be conducting the first and second year classes of D.A.D.A, while Hermione had the third and fourth, Ron the Fifth, and with Ginny the combined sixth and seventh year.

Harry and the rest settled into a routine by the end of the week. On Saturday morning after breakfast, he asked the other three to meet him in their common room. The common room was absolutely amazing; like the Room of Requirement, it configured itself to whatever the group needed. The previous night there were two tables for doing homework, and this morning it had two sofas. Harry and Ginny sat together on one while the Weasley's occupied the other.

Harry waited for everyone to settle down before he proceeded with his announcement. He informed the three that he had found a new part of the ability they shared. He explained that he could remember everything important that went on in class. Hermione was the first to show doubt in her face so Harry asked, "Hermione, ask me a question about anything we had in class this week?"

Hermione thought this was an odd request, but proceeded with, "What plant did Professor Sprout talk about that could help cure Dragon Pox?"

Harry went on to tell Hermione everything Professor Sprout had said about Moon Daisies. Hermione's face went from wonderment to shock as Harry recited what Professor Sprout said verbatim. When Harry finished, Hermione wondered aloud, "How did you do that?"

"I can remember everything that was said in class that is important. When Professor Tonks was telling Dean the way to correct his wand motion, well, I can't remember what she said to him, but I can remember her exact words on how to do the spell correctly. Once again, I like to teach you this new talent."

Harry spent the rest of the morning teaching Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. Well, he hoped he was teaching them because he couldn't think of a way to test this talent until Ron came up with an idea. Ron went into his and Hermione's room and came back with his collection of Chocolate Frogs cards. Harry read aloud ten wizards' and witches' facts and then asked each of them to recite a different one. Everyone repeated the card information word for word.

The most benefit element of this talent was that none of the four needed to study very hard, which left them plenty of free time to discuss the topic of the Horcruxes.

Harry was the first to enter the small common room that he and Ginny shared with Ron and Hermione. He was soon followed by the rest for what was fast becoming an every Saturday morning event. Ron and Hermione were discussing their Potions essay that was due Monday. Ginny was completing her Charms essay, while Harry was rereading his notes from his Transfiguration class. Everyone was done in less than an hour.

Ron voiced what Harry was thinking himself, "I wish we had this talent when we started back in first year and on. Sure makes homework easier, not to mention how easy tests are going to be. If I don't know an answer, all I have to do is ask Hermione for the answer!"

Hermione's face went blank, then you could see the anger building until she stated very sternly, "Ronald, you will NOT use this ability to cheat on tests!"

Ron gulped and stuttered, "Hermione, I was only joking."

Harry couldn't hide his chuckling while Ginny was gnawing her lower lip almost in two trying not to laugh. Finally, Harry got control of his emotions and asked Ginny to brief them on what Hermione and she had found out.

Ginny, still trying not to giggle, began briefing the group, "Hermione went through the last couple of months of reports on Death Eater activity that the Order has collected. She was able to determine that all the attacks, in this period, were conducted by what Harry refers to as the 'non-graveyard' members. It seems the 'graveyard' members have gone to hiding, to include Draco, his mother, and Snape. This is not to say they were not there, just not actively participating in the attacks, like at the Burrow. I still believe the leader was Snape. I just can't prove it!" she concluded.

Harry smiled at Ginny and took her hand, "I have another piece of information that will relate to that information," Harry explained. "While reviewing all the memories of Dumbledore and me from last year, I found another curious statement Dumbledore made that I think is more important than I first realized. Dumbledore said that 'Tom likes to collect trophies'."

"Harry, we know that, that was what he made the Horcruxes out of," Hermione interjected.

Harry smiled, "Hermione, take it a little further. He likes to collect trophies! Remember he even took items from the kids in the orphanage and with everything else he has done, that is a lot of trophies to be carrying around." Harry paused, watching Hermione work through to where Harry was leading them. Calmly, before Hermione exploded with the answer, Harry said, "He has to have someplace to keep his trophies!"

Harry gently squeezed Ginny's hand knowing that she would come to the same conclusion as him. Ginny whispered rather loudly, "The Chamber of Secrets!"

Her hand was trembling as Harry looked into her eyes. Harry softly went on, "Unfortunately, I have the feeling that we will have to go into the Chamber to confront Tom and the rest of the Death Eaters."

_"Harry, I'm fine. I just wasn't ready for that!" Ginny assured Harry._

"_Ginny, I love you, but I just can't think of a way to avoid the Chamber," Harry apologized._

"_Don't Harry, this time I'll be going there on my own, not controlled by Tom and the diary," Ginny said defiantly_.

Ron protested, "Harry, you and Ginny have been to the Chamber, but you didn't tell us about anyplace to keep trophies!"

Harry looked at Ron, "Well, actually, I don't think we were in the Chamber. Thinking about the cave, I think we were only in the outer chamber. I believe Myrtle's bathroom is the gate like the wall in the cave. Where I found Ginny is like the shore of the cave, the outer chamber. I don't think Tom was able to get into the inner Chamber due to it needing a willing blood offering that he was unable to give due to his non-physical state at the time. The reason I feel there is an inner chamber is because the Basilisk came out of the statue's mouth."

Harry nodded at Hermione and explained, "This is also why I'm starting to believe Hermione is right about the Horcruxes being easy to find. I think the last two are in the Chamber and I don't think Tom knows about the ring being destroyed," Harry stressed with a sly smile.

"What brings you to that conclusion, Harry?" Hermione demanded.

"At the time, Tom, Dumbledore and I were the only ones to know that the Gaunt ring was one of the Horcruxes. Now you three do and I'm sure that Professor Slughorn realizes that we were looking for Horcruxes but not actually what they are. I got the impression that Dumbledore told Snape he got his injury from the battle in the atrium of the Ministry of Magic, so Snape would only be able to report to Tom that Dumbledore was injured, not how he got the wound. So, we are the only ones to know the ring was destroyed," Harry said leaning back on the sofa and gently kissing Ginny's shoulder.

All three were nodding their heads slowly as they digested this bit of information. Harry proposed one bit more of information, "One last thing, there has to be a second entrance to the Chamber, or we would have seen Death Eaters going in and out of Myrtle's bathroom!"

"Harry, you are not planning on just us four to go into the Chamber, are you?" Hermione stammered after a few minutes of silence.

"Ah…No Hermione, we will have every member of the Order plus Dumbledore's Army too. I think its time to restart the D.A.," Harry informed them with a serious tone. "I already asked Neville and Luna and they agreed to help us with the D.A. We have a meeting this afternoon after Quidditch practice with Professor McGonagall to work out the details."

"Ron, start thinking of ways to use the Order and the D.A. in the Chamber," Harry directed. Ron just nodded his head, already thinking of different strategies.

"Ginny, while Ron is working on that, would you work out some lesson plans for three different groups, the first and second years together, the third and fourth years together, and one for the fifth, sixth, and seventh years. Hopefully, we can convince Professor McGonagall to allow us one hour three days a week, so you are going to have to make a schedule of meeting dates, too," Harry stated.

Ginny gave Harry a confused look, why her, this was just the thing Hermione was great at. Harry just looked at her until Ginny nodded her head.

"Hermione, will you help me with a little research project?" Harry quizzed.

"Sure, Harry," Hermione answered, confused too, as it was usually Ginny and her doing the research.

"Please come with me," Harry stated as he went to Ginny and his bedroom. Both Ron and Ginny were puzzled. This was the first time since the funeral that Harry wasn't being open about what he was up to.

After closing the door, Harry indicated Hermione to sit at the foot of the bed while he sat at the head. Harry came straight to the point, "Hermione, we all know that there is one Horcrux that Dumbledore couldn't identify and well, I'm beginning to think it is my scar!" Hermione's face went white with shock. Harry continued, "I have been searching each and every memory, the good as well as the bad, trying to find something else to help in the fight against Tom. A couple of days ago, I found a part of my mind that I can't access, a barrier I can't get through. I would like you go into my mind and see if you can get past the barrier and see if it is a part of Tom in me."

Hermione protested, "Harry, don't you think it would be better for Ginny to do this? I mean…"

Harry tried to laugh, "I know, Hermione. You are going to see my first kiss, my first…ah…all the things the Dursleys did to me, Cedric's death, everything. I thought about it and you are the better choice. I don't want Ginny seeing and realizing what the Dursleys did to me. Can you imagine what Ginny would do the Dursleys once she saw those memories?" Harry said, trying to laugh but failing.

Hermione stared hard at Harry for a few minutes before she agreed. "Where is this barrier at, Harry?"

Harry paled, "It seems to move. When I find it, it is usually attached to a bad memory from my very distant past, mainly my parent's death, but I have found it attached to Cedric's death. That is why you are going to have to hunt for it."

Hermione gasped, "Harry, you better lie down." Harry stretched out while Hermione got comfortable at the foot of the bed. "Okay, Harry, drop your barrier."

At first it was a pleasant experience as the most recent memories were all nice. As Hermione improved her method of viewing the memories, they started going by faster and faster until even Harry was having a hard time keeping up. Finally, Hermione sensed she was getting near the barrier as the memories started slowing down. A short time later Harry heard a scream and he passed out.

Harry awoke to Ginny holding his head and tears falling on his cheek. Harry saw Ron trying to wake up Hermione and then Harry noticed Grorn in the room.

"What happen?" Harry groaned.

Ginny growled, "We heard a scream and when we got here, both of you were passed out. Grorn arrived almost immediately. He snapped his fingers and you woke up(,) but he refuses to wake Hermione up!"

Grorn demanded, "Mr. Harry Potter, what is going on? Why was she in your mind?"

Harry's temper began to rise. "Hermione was helping me find out why there is a part of my memory I can't access. She was in my mind at my invitation."

Grorn took a few seconds, staring hard at Harry before he said, "Okay," then Grorn snapped his fingers and Hermione was instantly awake.

Hermione started, "Harry, what…," but Harry held up a hand.

"Grorn, I want to know what this is all about. I want to know all the little secrets you have been keeping from me," Harry said, barely controlling his temper.

Grorn started speaking in a very flat tone, "When Sir Potter and Gringotts first signed the contract, each wanted to safeguard the future of the contract, so hence the RING on Mrs. Ginny Potter's hand. The RING has three different charms in it. The first charm, as you saw in Professor McGonagall's office, tests the true intentions of the bride to be. The second charm ensures the first child born will be male. The ring will not come off until a son is born."

Ginny, startled at this news, tried to pull the RING off but just as it reached the tip of her finger, it slipped from her grasp and flew down her finger to settle at its proper place. Grorn bravely stood his ground as both Harry and Ginny's temper began to boil. Grorn continued, "The third charm is performed right after your son is born. The RING will verify the son is suitable, mainly being a wizard and then places that barrier in the son's mind. It is really three charms, one will prevent you from being placed and staying under the Imperious Curse and the second will not allow you to do anything to harm Gringotts."

Ginny's temper had finally reached the boiling point, "What about the third one, Grorn?"

Grorn gave the impression of a small smile. "There is a special room in Gringotts that only I and the current Mr. and Mrs. Potter can enter. There is a book, ink, and a quill that records everything that happens to Mr. Harry Potter. I have seen up to four different books in that room and hope to see it contain two more soon," Grorn finished pleadingly.

Ginny's temper was slowly dropping, but Harry realized she was still a long way from being calm again when she asked, "Grorn, this is not the first time someone has been in Harry's mind. Why did this happen today?"

Grorn answered, "That was Sir Potter's part of the contract. Gringotts was to do the charm I did back in Professor McGonagall's office. Sir Potter did the Fidelius Charm on himself and the Ring so that each Potter would be the secret keeper for the barrier. No one will know the barrier is there unless Mr. Harry Potter tells them. You know about the barrier, but not where it is, right?"

Ginny nodded slowly.

Harry, thinking about the books realized that from what he has been told, there hasn't been four generations of Potters alive in a long time. Harry blurted out the first thing that came to his mind, "How old are you, Grorn?"

Grorn answered, "I'm only the third Goblin to be called Gringotts." With that, Grorn bowed and left just as quickly as he arrived.

Harry looked at the three, "Let's go to lunch and I will explain everything that went on in here!"

A/N Chapter 13 Lessons of Life


	13. Lessons of Life

**Chapter 13 Lessons of Life**

The four were eating lunch when Harry asked, "Ginny, is everything okay?"

"Of course, why do you ask?"

"Why were you and Mum meeting in Professor McGonagall's office? Since you haven't mentioned it, I was just wondering if something was wrong."

"No, everything is okay. How did you know Mum was here?"

Harry began, "You know this 'Marauder's Map' thing we all have? Well the last couple of weeks, I have been able to include the family. It isn't automatic like with you three. I really have to focus to determine where everyone is. Plus, all I get are images like I used to get from Tom. I haven't been able to talk to anyone like we do."

Hermione spoke up, "That's great, Harry! Can you tell us what everyone is doing right now?"

Harry put his fork and knife down and closed his eyes. "Let's see, Dad is at the Ministry. He is exiting the Loo and someone just asked him a question. Mum is at the Burrow in the kitchen. I have a hard time with Charlie being so far away sometimes. Mmmm….Charlie appears to be attending to a wounded dragon. Bill is with Fleur. They are outside Gringotts. Wait, they are traveling and they just arrived at the Burrow. I can never get a good read on Percy. All I can tell you is that he is at the Ministry. Fred and George…are sitting at a table poolside with Angelina and Alicia."

Harry opened his eyes and addressed Ginny and Ron, "Did the twins say anything to you two about going to the Isle of Wright?" Both Ginny and Ron shook their heads.

Hermione squeaked, "That's a popular spot for honeymooners! Do you think they eloped?"

Chuckling, Ron said, "Mum is going to hex them beyond hope if they did."

Harry jumped in, "I don't get that impression. It seems more like they are on holiday."

"What about my parents? Can you do that with them?" Hermione demanded.

"I just started trying to connect with them. Let me try." Harry closed his eyes again and was silent for a few minutes. "Okay, found your dad. He is at their office and he is…" Harry snapped his eyes open, "Uh…they are fine, Hermione." Harry face was turning a bright red.

"Harry, what is wrong? I know you, Harry. You are not telling me something." Hermione was glaring at Harry.

"I'm telling you that they are fine!"

"I'm going to Professor McGonagall. I need to contact my parents," Hermione said as she started to rise out of her seat.

Harry exploded in a loud whisper, "Hermione, sit down! They are fine. Nothing is wrong, they are making love…" Harry realized what he just told her, quickly looked at Ron. Ron had his hand over his mouth trying to keep the mashed potatoes he just put into mouth from sailing across the room. Ginny had buried her face into Harry's chest and was laughing so hard that she was shaking Harry.

Showing his Gryffindor bravery, Harry stole a glance at Hermione. Hermione's face was white, her eyes completely round. Harry noticed she was not blinking either and her mouth was agape. After several long seconds, Hermione closed her mouth, and then her eyes returned to normal.

"You…you…saw…my parents…"

"Yes," Harry whisper, quietly this time. "I'm sorry, Hermione." Talking to himself but loud enough the other three heard him, Harry said, "I got to find a way not to do that again." Harry noticed Hermione start to get that look she used to have when she was getting ready to have a big row with Ron.

"You have never done that to me and Ron, have you?"

"No. Never. I swear."

Hermione slowly returned to normal. By the end of the meal, she actually cracked a small joke about the incident. Harry, Ginny, and Ron all gave a polite little giggle at the comment knowing anything more would bring the wrath of Hermione down on them. Harry completely forgot the fact that Molly had been at Hogwarts and the discussion he was having with Ginny.

A couple days later, the two young couples had just sat down to breakfast when it happened. Harry had just grabbed his pumpkin juice when he felt a searing pain in his head and Hagrid was giving him a birthday cake. Harry recognized the warning indicator from his Occlumency training. Harry's body went very rigid. Ginny was the first to notice something was wrong with Harry as his presence in her mind dimmed alarmingly. Ginny reached out with her hand and her mind. Her hand found his arm and her mind found Harry is a desperate fight for his mind. _Ginny yelled, "Hermione…Ron help me!"_ Ron and Hermione both joined with Ginny and starting helping her help Harry

Harry felt Ginny's presence grow as Ron and Hermione joined her. Harry realized that their presence was comforting.

"_We meet again young Potter. I see you finally learned Occlumency. I guess that Muggle-loving fool taught you?" _Tom sent another searing pain at Harry's barrier which deflected the jab easily this time.

Harry was just about to sent his own probe at Tom when Ginny yelled, _"Stop, Harry. Don't let him know you have been taught__Legilimency."_

"_Hello Tom, actually a Dumbledore did teach me Occlumency. Those headaches were becoming such a annoyance, among other things." _Once again Tom sent a probe at Harry who again pushed it aside. _"Not today, Tom. I'm really am tired of your games. Is there something you wish to talk to me about because I would like to finish my breakfast now," Harry mocked. _Tom sent one last probe at Harry before leaving Harry's mind.

When Harry felt Tom's presence completely vanish, he turned to Ginny, Ron, and Hermione, _"Thank you." Laughing he continued, "That was fun! Why did you stop me, Ginny?"_

"_I thought we should keep it a secret that you had been taught Legilimency for a little while longer," Ginny stated._

"_But Ginny, he knows it now. I just talked to him."_

"_Harry, he was talking in your mind. You were not using your ability to go into his mind. Tom is so arrogant that he may just not realize that you are a Legimillens."_

"_Harry, Ginny has a good point. I'm sure Tom thinks you have a very limited ability. Remember Aberforth told us it is unusual for witches and wizards to master Occlumency and Legilimency in as short of time as we did," Hermione reminded Harry. _

_Ginny continued, "Besides, I was probing his mind while Tom was fighting with you." _

_Shocked, Harry could only said, "Oh!"_

_Ginny continued, "I was able to find a hole in his barrier."_

_Ron jumped in, "A hole, I don't believe it."_

_Ginny clarified, "Well, think about it, Tom is always using Legilimency but rarely has to use Occlumency. I bet the only time Tom has used it was against Dumbledore in the M.O.M. and Harry. I think he has gotten a little lax in his Occlumency due to the lack of probes from Harry and anyone else. Also, I was able to confirm Tom is in the Chamber."_

_Everyone was silent for a few minutes until Harry directed, "Okay, Ron. Get your plans finalized and then get with Ginny and start working on a training program. Hermione, I hate to reveal the fact of the Horcruxes to anyone else, but I think you need to go talk with Professor McGonagall. There has to be more information out there than what Professor Slughorn knows. Tom learned about Horcruxes from someone or someplace."_

_Grinning, Harry then announced, "I have got to go or the teacher will be late for his own class!" _Harry got up, kissed Ginny, and headed for the D.A.D.A. classroom and some very young first years.

When Harry got to the classroom, he found the first year students from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff already seated and very quiet. Harry called out 'Good Morning' and the class shocked him by replying 'Good Morning, Professor Potter'.

"Thank you, but I'm not a Professor. Just call me Harry," he informed the class. A girl in the front row slowly raised her hand. "Yes, Miss…"

"Amy Fowler sir," she informed Harry.

"Do you have a question Miss Fowler?" inquired Harry.

"No sir, but I think you should be aware that Professor Lupin gave us instructions to call you Professor Potter sir," Miss Fowler stated.

"_I'm going to get him for this. This is not a very good prank Remus," Harry thought._

"Okay, well since Professor Lupin is the teacher and I'm just a guest, then we shall do it his way," Harry laughed. Harry heard a few giggles from the class. Looking at Professor Lupin's lesson plan, Harry was surprised to only see the word 'review' for all of his classes today. Harry looked up and asked, "Professor Lupin wants us to review what you have learned up until now, so can anyone tell me what you have studied so far?"

Again, Miss Fowler's hand went into the air. Harry chuckled to himself, _"Another Hermione,"_ Harry thought.

"Professor Potter, did you really kill a mountain troll by yourself on your first day at Hogwarts?" Miss Fowler quizzed Harry.

_"Remus, I'm really going to get you for this. I'm going to be answering questions all day!"_

"No Miss Fowler, I had been here a couple of months and I was with Ron Weasley..." Harry's prediction was very accurate. Every class went the same way, the students asking the questions and the teacher answering them

By the time Harry returned to the suite common room, he was tired of talking. He kissed Ginny and then poured himself a glass of sunflower juice, drank it, and then drank another glass full. "I don't think I ever talked so much in my life," Harry relayed to Ginny who was chuckling.

Harry was prepared for the first years the next day. He divided the class into groups of three and told them they were going to duel. He told them that each group would duel with another group and they could only use spells and charms that they had learned so far in school. The winners would be the one group with the most still standing.

Harry cleared the desks away. Harry then called the first two groups forward and prepared them to start. When Harry signaled the start of the duel, he was mildly amazed at the number of spells that went flying between the two groups. Within seconds, all six students were incapacitated from a mixture of spells. Harry sent the counter spells and then called the next two groups forward. These two groups both decided to play defensively, two students blocking spells while only one sent spells at the other group. This duel lasted almost ten minutes before one student was left.

Harry then called the next two groups. When the duel started, one group chose to do the defensive way while the other went all out. Within minutes there was two students standing and Harry called a halt. Harry continued the duels until all the groups had participated. Harry then told the students that their homework was to think about what they saw and be prepared to answer questions about it tomorrow. Harry dismissed the class and went to find Ginny.

The third day of Harry's first teaching week was just the opposite of the first day. Harry was asking the questions instead of the students. Harry spent the whole class discussing the advantages and disadvantages of the ways the groups conducted their duels. Near the end of class, Harry asked, "Okay which way is the best to fight a duel with Death Eaters?" No one wanted to answer the question. Slowly, Miss Fowler raised her hand. "Yes, Miss Fowler. Do you have an answer?"

"Yes, Professor Potter," she timidly said, "Uh…well…none! We are not fighting a duel. We are fighting a war!"

Harry beamed, "Correct, Miss Fowler. There will be no bowing, no restrictions on the kinds of spells and charms to use, or how many will attack you. You have to be prepared for anything, willing to act first, and ready to assume the responsibility of someone getting hurt." Harry let the silence hang there for a second before continuing, "Right, Professor Lupin will be back tomorrow and I just want to say I had fun teaching you these last three days. Class dismissed."

Harry and the others were so busy with their schoolwork, helping with Professor Lupin's classes, Quidditch, the Order, and the D.A. meetings that by mid-October, all were ready for the first Hogsmeade weekend. Harry had asked and received permission for the four to spend the weekend at the Burrow. Molly greeted them at the door and told them to go to the parlor. She informed them that breakfast would be ready in a few minutes.

When Molly went to get the teens, she found all four asleep. Ron and Hermione were on the rug in front of the fireplace while Harry and Ginny were on the sofa. Molly went back to the kitchen, put a warming charm on the food, and got out her knitting.

Ron was the first to awake. Hermione was lying in just the right position for Ron to be able to kiss Hermione's lips lightly. After the second kiss, Hermione unconsciously moved just enough for Ron to make the kisses fuller. By the second kiss this time Hermione was fully awake and was kissing Ron back. Ron and Hermione were just getting to some serious snogging when Ginny whispered in a loud voice, "Please go to your room." It was a show of comfort between the four that Ron and Hermione finished the kiss before breaking apart.

Molly, hearing voices in the parlor called to the teens, "Breakfast is ready." Ginny was laughing under her breath watching Ron having an internal fight with himself,_ "Food or kissing"_ he thought over and over. Finally, Hermione mentioned that she was hungry.

After the meal, Ron asked Harry to go outside and help him de-gnome the garden. After they went through the door, Molly asked, "I wonder what that is about, especially since I didn't ask him to de-gnome the garden." The ladies had just finished cleaning up from the meal and were sitting at the table drinking a cup of tea.

Hermione blushed, "I think I know what Ron wants to talk about." Both Molly and Ginny looked at Hermione with eager faces. "Well, huh…Mum how would you like to be a grandmother?" Molly choked on her tea. Both Ginny and Hermione started towards her when she waved them away.

Molly asked in a very reserved voice, "Are you pregnant?"

"No. Ron and I have been talking about it. Ron would like for us to start a family now while I want to wait. Last month it was I who wanted to start a family while Ron wanted to wait. Oh Mum, we are so confused," Hermione cried as she laid her head down on the table.

Molly reached over and patted Hermione on the arm, "Dear, if you both are that confused, then it is best to wait."

Ginny spoke out, "Well I'm not confused! I've been trying to get pregnant since August."

Molly responded with, "Ginny, you are too young!"

Ginny shouted back, "Mum, quit saying I'm too young. I am NOT too young. Besides I have a valid point about having Harry's baby. If Harry dies in the coming battle," Ginny spoke through tears. "The Potter name will die with him. I will not let that happen like it did with Sirius' name!" Ginny jumped up and was headed for the stairs when Molly called her. Ginny stopped and stood still shaking with fear for Harry.

Molly went over and wrapped Ginny in her arms. Slowly Ginny's crying turned to sniffles and then to deep breathing. Molly spoke softly but loud enough for Hermione to hear, "I'm sorry Ginny. One of these days you will know how hard it is to realize that your baby is no longer a baby." Molly slowly led Ginny back to the table and sat her down. "Gin, I was just trying to protect you. Being a widower is hard enough, but to be a widower with a small child is worst."

"I have thought about this a lot, Mum." Ginny forced a smile on to her face. "I have eight brothers and sisters and you and Dad to help me. Plus, I can sit in this house for the rest of my life and never spend all the Galleons that Grorn tells us we have. The only thing I want is to have Harry's baby and continue his family's name."

Molly began, "Ginny, you will have plenty of time for a family. Every time I see Harry, Ron, Hermione, and you, I can see how much the confidence and your powers have grown. Every day my fear for Harry's and your safety is a little less. Harry will return to us, Ginny!"

Harry and Ron walked into the kitchen. Ginny quickly rose up and went to Harry. Harry could tell Ginny had been crying. Harry wrapped his arms around her. Molly noted how perfectly Ginny fitted into Harry's arms. Molly watched Harry and Ginny while holding back her own tears of jealousy. Molly knew that while Ginny might need her arms for some comfort once in a while, it would be Harry's arms firstly that Ginny would go to find peace and love. Suddenly, Harry scooped up Ginny and carried her up the stairs.

"_Honey, _w_hat's was that all about?"_

"_Nothing, Ron. Ginny is just having a bad day."_

"_Uh…Oh, her time of the month?"_

"_RONALD! Why do you always think it is THAT when a girl is in a bad mood?" Hermione whispered._

_Ron quickly realized his mistake and tried to defuse the pending argument by saying "Okay, she is just in a bad mood."_

_Hermione let Ron off the hook and asked, "What did you and Harry talk about?""_

"_Nothing."_

"_Ron, was it about us starting a family?"_

"_Nothing Hermione, okay?"_

"_What did Harry have to say, Ron?"_

"_Okay, he thought it was a great idea. He and Ginny want to start a family too, but only after Tom is defeated."_

"_Ginny said that they were trying to start a family now!"_

"_What? Harry said they wanted to wait." Ron started to chuckle. "Merlin, they need to talk."_

_Hermione smiled, "What about us?"_

"_What about us?"_

"_Do you still want to start a family?" Hermione asked shyly._

"_Of course I do. We both agreed not to use the Conception Protection Charm." _

"_I know, but I thought it would have happen by now!"_

"_Well, me too… unless…"_

"_Unless what Ron?"_

"_Uh…maybe something is wrong. I mean you were really messed up in the Minister of Magic with that spell." _

"Madam Pomfrey told me I was completely healed. Why are you just assuming it is me with the problem why I am not pregnant?" Hermione said loudly.

"I'm a Weasley and Weasley's have never had a problem having a family," Ron said louder. "That is why I think you should go see a healer, Hermione."

"If I'm going to a healer then so are you. It may not be me that is having the problem. Maybe those brains did something to you!" Hermione said almost shouting.

"Ronald…Hermione, you have been married only a few months. Give it time," Molly said calmly.

Ron and Hermione both jumped. Neither had realized that they were talking aloud, instead of to each other. Hermione watched Ron blush all the way down into his shirt. Finally, Hermione said, "Yes, Mum. Will you please excuse us? We need to go upstairs for a minute."

"Of course, Hermione," Molly said with a very well-placed smile on her face. Molly watched her youngest son and newest daughter head up the stairs. As soon as she heard their door close, the smile vanished from her face to be replaced with look of confusion. _"What is going on here? Neither one had a wand out so I know there were no charms used. Why didn't I hear the first and middle parts of that conversation?" she questioned. "It took many years of being married for Arthur and me to have that kind of nonverbal communication. Something is going on here and I am going to find out what," Molly vowed to herself. _

The students were mildly surprised Monday morning at breakfast when Professor McGonagall rose. The Great Hall was silent as she began to speak. "I am pleased to announce that we will be having a dance after the Halloween Feast this year. Also, all students will be able to attend." The Great Hall began buzzing with the hundreds of conversations.

Professor McGonagall called, "Quiet, please. I have one more announcement. Professor Lupin, along with the D.A. leaders will be conducting three days of classes during the Christmas break. If you wish to attend these classes, the Hogwarts Express will be running on Boxing Day. Please see your head of house to sign up and get your permission forms." Harry was unsure which announcement produced the greater excitement.

At the next class of D.A.D.A. that Harry was teaching, a hand went up close to the end of classes. "Yes, Mr. Smith," Harry addressed the first year. Harry saw Ginny slip into the back of the class just as Mr. Smith spoke.

"Professor Potter, how do you ask a girl to a dance?"

Harry stumbled. "Well, first don't be scared like I was. Second, ask the girl as soon as possible before someone else does. Third and last, don't give up if the first one is already been asked. My first choice was already taken, the second person, who should have been the first, was taken too. The third girl I asked was glad to be my date." Harry looked over to Ginny who was fighting not to laugh.

"Professor Potter," Mr. Smith appealed. "But, what do you say?"

"Oh that is easy." Harry slowly walked to the back of the classroom stopping next to Ginny. Smiling, Harry bowed slightly to Ginny. "Mrs. Potter, would you be so kind to accept my invitation to be my date for the Halloween dance?"

Ginny's eyes were shining when she answered, "Of course Mr. Potter. I would love to be your date for the Halloween dance." Harry and Ginny heard lots of giggling from the girls.

"Thank you, Mrs. Potter," Harry replied. Turning back to the class Harry said, "What to say is the easy part. The hard part is saying the words. Class dismissed."

A/N Chapter 14 Percy


	14. Percy

**Chapter 14 Percy**

When Professors Remus and Tonks, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione Apparated to the Burrow at the start of the Christmas holidays, Mrs. Weasley came bursting out the door greeting all with huge hugs. "You will never guess who is here!" she proclaimed.

Since everyone was eager to get inside as it was bitterly cold, no one asked her who. Ron was the first to get to the door and just as he stepped through he came to a sudden stop causing a pile up behind him. Hermione pushed Ron in his back clearing the door. When she crossed the entrance, she stopped dead in her tracks causing another pile up. Ginny pushed her through the door and Harry expecting another stoppage, hung back. When Ginny stopped Harry looked over her shoulder and was shocked just like the rest. Finally, Remus pushed Ginny and Harry through allowing Tonks, Mrs. Weasley, and himself to enter the warm parlor.

Sitting on the sofa was Percy, apparently not paying attention to what was going on at the door. Mrs. Weasley called, "Percy, look who is here." Percy finally glanced over to the door and slowly rose from the sofa. He looked at Ron and nodded. Ron was slowly turning a different shade of red that was darker than normal. Hermione actually grabbed Ron's arm and tried to divert Ron's attention to her. Percy continued to glance at each of them and nodded. When Percy got to Harry, Harry got the feeling Percy was trying to avoid Harry's eyes.

"_Ginny someone has taught Percy Occlumency," Harry stated._

"_Yes and it has a familiar feel to it," Ginny declared._

Dinner that night was a strained affair. Mrs. Weasley was in a very good mood as Charlie was able to take a few days off allowing all of her seven children plus the three new additions to be home for the Christmas holidays. If it weren't for Charlie, Bill, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, there would not have been any conversations at the table. Harry was definitely convinced that Percy was avoiding direct eye contact with Harry by the end of the dinner.

Later that night the four were in Ginny's room. All the other Weasley's were back into their old rooms except for Ron and Hermione due to Dobby, Winky, and Nancy being in his old room. Percy's unexpected appearance had forced Mrs. Weasley to ask the two couples to share a room. By a quick, silent discussion, all agreed to be on the best of behavior.

Harry was telling the three about his concerns over Percy's lack of eye contact with him. Hermione was able to confirm the lack of eye contact as well. Ginny told the group that she completely avoided any contact with Percy all night. Ron would burn a deep red and couldn't string three words together when he tried to talk about Percy. Harry stated that he was going to try to get past Percy's barrier and find out what he was hiding.

Very early in the morning, Harry realized that Ginny was not in bed. Harry got out of bed, put his robe on, and walked down to the parlor where Ginny was sitting on the sofa. "Couldn't sleep, could you?" Harry asked with a funny lopsided grin. "I guess over the past six years I have gotten used to it."

Ginny looked at Harry and laughed, "Does he always snore that loud? Merlin, I'm glad you don't. I mean you do, but not that loud! I don't know how Hermione can stand it!"

"Oh! How do I snore? I have never heard myself," Harry teased.

Ginny took on a little girl look, "Please don't laugh."

"I won't," Harry replied as he sat next to her and pulled her into his arms.

Ginny curled up extremely tight into Harry's chest and lap, "Harry, your snore is light and gentle and reminds me of the melodies Mum used to hum to me long ago. It makes me feel safe and secure."

"Thank you, Ginny." Harry slowly lay back on the sofa stretching out and letting Ginny settle in next to him. Ginny was asleep in minutes, closely followed by Harry.

The last dinner before the four were to report back to Hogwarts was crowded. Mrs. Weasley had invited the Lupins which caused everyone to pack in tight around the table inside the Burrow. There was a foot of snow on the ground and it was still snowing. By a twist of luck, the sitting arrangements had Harry sitting directly across from Percy. The meal had proceeded to the dessert stage when a curious comment from the other end of the table finally gave Harry his opportunity. Harry, who had been trying all through the holidays to get into Percy's mind, got it when that comment caused Percy to drop his barrier just long enough for Harry to get into his mind.

Ginny had just noticed Harry go all rigid, when suddenly Percy exploded away from the table and hit the far wall. Later no one would be able to explain how Harry seemed to just walk right through the table to stand in front of Percy slumped down by the wall.

No one moved as Harry started talking in a voice that projected to every nook and cranny of the Burrow. "All I ever wanted was a family…I finally get one and you were willing to let those Death Eaters destroy it…You were going to allow that Death Eater to take Ginny?" Harry asked unbelievingly to Percy. "What about Hermione?" Harry seemed to answer himself, "Snape!"

Harry didn't even notice that it was taking three grown men, Bill, Charlie, and Professor Lupin, to restrain Ron from attacking Percy. Hermione was finally able to settle Ron down by grabbing Ron's head in her hands and looking him in his eyes.

"What about your parents?" Harry demanded. Again, he seemed to answer himself, "The Imperious Curse…to spy on the Order for Tom! And what was to happen to Ron?" Harry's voice was now just scary, "Captured or killed, it didn't matter?" Now it was taking every male in the house to stop Fred and George from getting to Percy, but it only took Ginny's hand on Harry arm to stop him. "What about me?"

For the first time, Percy said something aloud since being slammed against the wall. "He's to be taken to the Dark Lord." Now, it was Harry's turn to put his hand on Ginny's arm. Suddenly Percy's left sleeve ripped from his robe to reveal, nothing.

"Why is there no Dark Mark on your arm?" Harry demanded.

"Without the Dark Mark, it was easier to be his spy. The Aurors are constantly checking for Death Eaters. Without the Dark Mark, I was able to stay close to Minister Fudge, but Scrimgeour never trusted me. He pushed me away to some useless job."

"What about now?" Harry demanded again.

"I was finally given my chance to earn my Death Mark. The attack on the Burrow was how I was to prove myself to the Dark Lord. But you ruined it. This was my last chance to prove my loyalty to him. Once again I failed him because of you. You ruined everything!" Percy shouted as he tried to lunge at Harry. Harry waved his hand and Percy was tied up.

Finally, Charlie stepped forward. "No, Charlie. I haven't finished probing his mind. I need his mind intact to find out how much he has told Tom," Harry commanded.

It was Percy who surprised everyone. "The Dark Lord knows everything Potter. He even knows about your poor Dumbledore's Army."

"How? There is nobody left at Hogwarts to spy for Tom. Snape, Draco, and most of the older Slytherins are gone," Harry declared.

"That's right. Nobody left at Hogwarts!" Percy said beginning to laugh in an evil tone.

"What is he…" Harry began but was interrupted by Hermione.

"Harry! He didn't say 'nobody'. He said 'no body', not one word but two words," Hermione instructed. "As in, Moaning Myrtle! Remember Harry, you caught Draco crying and talking to her in the bathroom. I bet she is the spy!"

Percy once again spoke through his evil laugh, "Yes, Draco has been meeting with her once a week near the lake all year."

"How would you know this, Percy?"

"Draco! Draco likes to brag. He is the one who told me. Draco is trying to prove himself too, after failing to kill Dumbledore. I had to meet with Draco once a week for my orders and to pass on information."

Harry stood in silence for a few minutes then turned back to Charlie. "Charlie, before you decide what to do with him, I think you should know that he and Penelope Clearwater were married last year. From what I can get from his mind, she doesn't know anything about his activities. Also, she is expecting a child." Harry noticed Molly had her hand planted over her mouth and eyes were wide open. "Will fifteen minutes be enough?" Charlie nodded.

Harry then turned to the rest of the room. "Hermione…Fleur…Remus…Tonks, we need to go up to Ginny's room, NOW!" Turning back to Charlie, "Can I explain to them what is going on?" Charlie nodded. Harry gently herded the other four up to Ginny's room and then put the Silencing Charm on the room.

When everyone was seated on the two beds, Harry began, "I was told this story by Ron in our fourth year. Ron was extremely upset, well…about being poor. I found him sitting up in bed that night after Hagrid's class with the Leprechaun gold. He made a comment about how he couldn't understand how a descendant of Gryffindor could be so poor."

Harry turned to Hermione, "Hermione, all that time in the library haven't you ever looked up the Weasley family?"

Hermione looked hurt. "Of course I did, but there was no mention of them being heirs of Gryffindor."

Harry continued to explain, "Well, yes, because no one knows for sure. Three families, the Weasley's, the Prewett's, and to a lesser degree, the Potter's, all can claim to be heirs."

Hermione face got the 'thinking' look of hers. "But, Harry, there's…"

"I know, Hermione," Harry interrupted her. "A long time ago one of my grandmothers married a muggle. That is where the 'Potter' name came from. For some strange reason, the Potter's family drifted away from the other two families. While the Weasley's and Prewett's families have remained close. The Weasley's and Prewett's continue to marry each other every three or four generations like Arthur and Molly. It seems I'm the first Potter to marry back into the Weasley line in many, many generations."

Harry got a shy grin on his face and turned to Professor Lupin. "Professor you have met my grandparents and been to my parent's home. Please tell Hermione the one thing common to all the Potter women."

Professor Lupin smiled himself. "Every portrait or photograph I ever saw showed that every Mrs. Potter had red hair!"

Harry shyly continued. "After I joined you and the rest at Sirius's house before our fifth year, Mrs. Weasley and I had a long talk. She confirmed Ron's story and told me about the red hair. It seems it is an unwritten Potter family tradition for your spouse to have red hair. It was shortly after that talk when I first started noticing Ginny as something other than just Ron's little sister," Harry finished with a smile.

Hermione smiled back at Harry, "Harry that still doesn't explain what is going on downstairs?"

Harry lost his smile but continued, "Well, the legend has it that Gryffindor destroyed the records himself to stop the descendents from fighting each other over the rightful heir. It has become part of the legend for no single family to claim to be the rightful heir, just to claim to be a descendant of Gryffindor. But, there is a price for that privilege. No one can dishonor the Gryffindor honor. No Weasley or Prewett family member has ever supported the Dark Arts until now."

Hermione stuttered, "So what are they going to do to Percy?"

Harry admitted, "I don't know. The worst is that we will never see Percy again."

Hermione gasped, "Surely Mr. and Mrs. Weasley will not stand for that?"

Harry confessed, "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley don't have a say in this. This is the decision of Percy's brothers and sister. You just can't ask a person's parents to make that kind of decision."

A few minutes later a silver doe walked through the door, standing tall and with her head high, then turned and walked back through the door. Harry released the charm and motion for the group to go back downstairs.

Harry went to Ginny and held her hand. Charlie addressed the five, "Due to the vote being a tie, we finally decided to put a Memory Charm on Percy to prevent him from doing any magic. He will eventually break through this charm, you just can't forget that much magic totally, but it will be enough time for you to do what is necessary, Harry."

Harry looked at the faces of his family seeing the hurt, anger, and pride in all of them. Mrs. Weasley got up out of her chair and approached Harry. Harry could see that she only recently had stopped crying.

"Harry, if you are ready, we…my family…your family is ready to support you," Mrs. Weasley said to Harry with a huge helping of confidence, just like she fixes her dinner table with plenty of food. Giving Harry a quick hug, she went back to her seat. Harry then looked at Ginny who smiled and kissed him.

After the kiss Harry turned to Mr. Weasley. "Dad, in a few minutes I need you to go to the Minister. Tell the Minister he has ten minutes to come see me now. Tell him he will not be Minister in ten minutes if he refuses. If he does refuse, go to the next person in line who would be Minister."

Harry turned to Charlie. "Charlie, please go to Hogwarts and find Firenze. Tell him it is time to quit looking at the stars and to act. Tell him I need that favor now. Then, go to Minerva and just tell her the words, 'Dumbledore's Revenge'. Next, find Hagrid. He is up in the mountains with Grawp. Please tell him I need for him to go on that trip now. Lastly Charlie, if Hagrid was successful, you will have an army of Thestrals and Hippogriffs to lead and help the Aurors with the second entrance to the Chamber."

"Professor Lupin, are you still willing to do this?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry."

Tonks looked mad and then rounded on Remus, "Where are you going?"

"To the Werewolves and try to convince them to come to our side," Remus replied.

"NO! You can't go back after that incident with Greyback."

"I have to go. Every one that I can get to our side is one less that we will be fighting later," Remus tried to explain.

"Then, I'm going with you," Tonks demanded.

"NO!"

"Yes. There are two very good reasons for us to go together. One is the normal life you have because of the Wolfsbane potion. The other is me, your wife, who is pregnant with your child!" Tonks announced to Remus.

"Are you really?" Remus was barely able to get out.

"Yes," Tonks said in a quieter voice. For one of the few times, Harry saw Remus kiss Tonks in public. Harry smiled as he watched Tonks float in the air or was it Remus floating; either way it was some kiss by their reaction.

When it finally ended, Harry started, "Professor Lupin, you don't have…"

Tonks cut Harry off. "Quiet, Harry. We are going," as she started leading Remus to the door. The Burrow was a sea of madness as everyone tried to hug and kiss Tonks and congratulate Remus and saying 'good-bye."

After the Lupins departed, Harry turned to Bill, "I need you to be in charge of security now that Tonks went with Remus. Also, once the battle starts, we will not be able to help you. Luna and Neville will be there to help with the D.A."

"As for you two," Harry said as he turned to the twins. "I need you to revert back to your evil ways and use your superior talents to sneak everyone into Hogwarts through the tunnels. We are sure Hogsmeade is being watched, so it isn't going to be easy," Harry explained to the Fred and George.

"Did you hear that…" started George.

"Superior talents," continued Fred.

"But, revert back…"

"Who ever said we left!"

"And they are not 'evil'."

"Mischievous, maybe…"

"Devilish even."

Harry yelled, "Okay, just be your normal, charming selves."

Finally, Harry turned to the one person he didn't want to get involved in this, Mrs. Weasley. "Mum, you and Fleur please, you will need to go to Hogwarts and help Madam Pomfrey with the injured. There will be some older students to help you and provide security for the Hospital Wing. Also St. Mungo's will be sending some Healers once they are notified."

Both Bill and Fleur looked at Harry, one with terror and the other with fury. "Oh, I'm sorry Fleur. I just assumed you would be willing to help us tomorrow."

Fleur answered, "Is zis fight aginst ze ones sat 'urt my Bill."

Harry simply answered, "Yes."

Fleur replied, "Zen I go."

Harry turned back to the room in genera. "I guess that is everything, but what to do with Moaning Myrtle." No one could come up with a suggestion until Ginny proposed getting Peeves to pester her like he did to Umbridge. Harry assigned this task to Fred and George.

Harry turned to Ron. "Okay Ron everyone is scheduled to return to Hogwarts tomorrow afternoon. Our first meeting was supposed to be at seven. Do we start the battle at seven or wait until the morning?"

Ron remained silent for a few minutes. "I'm sure P-Percy was to report to Tom no later than tomorrow night. In the morning would be better since everyone would be rested. However, to keep surprise on our side, I think we should start the battle tomorrow night."

Harry nodded and then turned to Mr. Weasley and Charlie. "I'm sorry, but I need to send you off now. Charlie, I don't think you will back in time before we have to leave. I just want to say 'Good Luck' and thanks for being my brother." Harry held his hand out, but Charlie just looked at it. Charlie surprised Harry by giving him a hug and then he gave a hug to each member of his family. Mrs. Weasley didn't start crying until Charlie had left the Burrow. Arthur left soon after Charlie.

As Harry and the rest waited for Arthur to return, Harry asked the twins to be ready to restrain the Minister if he is unwilling to cooperate. Harry then called Dobby. When Dobby appeared Harry asked, "Dobby, will you be willing to attach Minister Scrimgeour to yourself so that he can not go anywhere for the next two days."

Dobby nervously replied, "Yes Harry, sir. Dobby will do what you command."

Harry shockingly spoke, "Dobby, I'm not commanding you to do this. I'm asking you."

"Dobby must do what his Master commands."

"I'm not your Master! I'm your friend."

"Yes, you are Dobby's friend Harry sir. Harry will always be Dobby's Master. Master Harry freed Dobby, helped Dobby with Winky, and most importantly bought Nancy for Dobby!"

"I didn't buy Nancy, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley did!"

"Harry sir, the Galleons came from Mr. and Mrs. Potter, so Harry did buy Nancy. Dobby is a simple House Elf, but Dobby knows the difference between one Galleon and 50 Thousand Galleons! Dobby cannot ever repay that!"

Harry kneeled down in front of Dobby, "Dobby, Nancy was a gift, just like the socks you gave me for Christmas. Nancy was a gift from me, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to you and Winky. You do not owe us any Galleons for Nancy. Dobby, just being our friend is payment enough."

Dobby looked at Harry for a long while and then turned slightly to look at Ginny, then Ron, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley. Turning back to Harry, Dobby said, "Dobby will do this for Harry." Dobby reached out his hand and Harry shook hands with Dobby.

"Thank you, Dobby. Please wait for my signal before you attach the Minister to yourself."

Harry was surprised to see it was only seventeen minutes since Mr. Weasley had left before returning with Minister Scrimgeour. Just as the Minister walked through the door he proclaimed, "Finally ready to do as I asked, I see."

"No, Minister," Harry declared, "You have two choices: be known as the Minister who was in charge when Voldemort was defeated or as the Minister who was replaced on the eve of battle. I need your choice now!"

"I will not be…" Minister Scrimgeour began but Harry cut him off.

"I don't have the time or the temperament to argue with you right now. Do you want to be the Minister in ten minutes or an unemployed ex-Minister?" Harry demanded.

Minister Scrimgeour started to reply forcefully when he then saw George and Fred's wands pointed at him. Thinking for a few seconds, and then speaking very softly, "I want to remain the Minister."

Harry and the rest of the room all seemed to exhale at the same time. "Good! Tomorrow night we are going into battle with Tom and his Death Eaters. We need three things from you, tonight. First, release Stan Shunpike and the other innocent people. Then, allow Dobby to attach himself to you for the next two days. Finally, do everything Mr. Weasley tells you to do."

"I will not…" then, he noticed four more wands were now pointed at him and stated, "I agree to these conditions." Mr. Weasley handed him quill, ink, and some parchment which the Minister ordered the release of Stan and the others. Harry called Fawkes and asked him to take the note to Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Alright, Dobby," Harry warily said. Dobby snapped his fingers. Harry watched as the Minister slid across the room stopping a few feet from Dobby. Harry then addressed the whole room, "Everyone please try to get some sleep. We are going to need it." Grinning, Harry turned to the Minister "Minister, I'm sorry but Ginny and I are tired of sleeping on the sofa, so it is yours for tonight. Ron…"

Hermione broke in, "Harry, I already moved our things to Charlie's room."

"Please everyone. Final plans will be discussed and gone over at breakfast. Good night," Harry finished as he led Ginny to their room.

A/N Chapter 15 Breakfast


	15. Breakfast

**Chapter 15 Breakfast**

Tonks looked around at the dense growth of trees that were to the front and sides of her and Remus. "Remus, where are we?"

Remus gave her a half smile, "We are just outside Sherwood Forest. There is a community of werewolves that live there. This is where I used to come during the full moon before I started getting the Wolfsbane Potion." Remus stopped just short of the forest. Looking at Tonks, "Are you sure you want to do this?" Remus asked.

Tonks took a few deep breaths before answering, "Yes."

"Okay. Keep your hand on your wand, but do not show it unless I do. Avoid direct eye contact and stand your ground. Do not let them intimidate you," Remus lectured.

"Remus! Why are you warning me of werewolves when the full moon is still a week away?" Tonks asked.

"Of course there are no werewolves. Some of the less enlighten witches and wizards allow their wolf personality to take over more than they should," Remus explained with a sour look on his face. Remus took Tonks hand and led her to a spot in the trees. Walking straight ahead, Tonks was mildly surprised to walk right through a magical gate.

"You are not welcome here, Remus!" The voice came from a huge, rough looking wizard who stood about four inches taller than everyone else.

"Hello, Jerry. How have you been?" Remus addressed a man about his age. Tonks noticed the tension in Remus' voice.

"I said you are not welcome Remus," Jerry said through clenched teeth.

"Why is that Jerry?"

"You killed Greyback."

"Greyback was going to attack some children that night. I could not allow him to do that. Even you agreed with me not so long ago that children shall not be attacked. Has Voldemort tainted you that much Jerry?" Remus asked. A small crowd had started to gather around the two as they continued to discuss events.

"Voldemort will allow us to take our rightful place in society once he is in power," Jerry shot back to Remus.

"Jerry, you were in Ravenclaw, so, I know that you are more intelligent than that. You and I both know that Voldemort will never allow us to be part of his rule. All we ever will be is his lapdogs to do his dirty work for him," Remus declared.

"Then, how else will we ever be accepted into society?" asked an older woman from the crowd.

"Claire! So are you the Alpha now?" Remus requested.

"Yes, Remus, I took over when Chris died."

"I'm sorry, Claire. He was a good man." Claire bowed her head slightly to Remus. Remus again addressed the small crowd. "Well, a good start would be to use the Wolfsbane potion," Remus answered her.

"Wolfsbane potion is too expensive. None of us can afford to pay for that potion. Besides, the potion doesn't keep someone from changing to a werewolf," she boasted.

"No, it does not keep you from changing, but Professor Slughorn has improved the potion. Some of you remember Professor Slughorn from your days at Hogwarts," Remus nodded to some of the older people in the crowd. "When I take the potion now, I sleep the whole night through. I no longer fear that I will harm anyone. "

Jerry yelled, "Bollocks!"

Tonks spoke up for the first time, "It is true. I have watched Remus since this summer. After he transforms, he curls up into a ball in the corner and sleeps the night through. The potion allows Remus to recovers a lot quicker than before too. "

"And just who are you?" Claire asked in a sarcastic voice.

"I am his mate!" The silence this statement produced was creepy. Everyone in the crowd was stunned due to Tonks' use of the word 'mate' instead of the word 'wife.'

Claire whispered, "But, you are not a werewolf."

"No, I am not. That doesn't keep me from loving him," Tonks proudly proclaimed.

Jerry again spoke trying to keep the argument going, "Still doesn't make the potion any cheaper or allow us to get jobs!"

Remus smiled and Tonks noticed some of the tension ease out of his face. "Not anymore."

"What do you mean?" called a young woman from the back of the crowd. Remus turned to the voice and was shocked. Remus could not believe the first girl he fancied was here.

"April! What are you doing here?" Remus choked out.

"I was one of the last Greyback bit before you killed him. I want my life back, Remus! I want to go home to my husband. What did you mean, 'Not anymore'?"

Remus reached over and grasped Tonks' hand, "Our godson, Harry Potter, has promised me that when he defeats Voldemort he will open a store to brew the Wolfsbane potion and sell it to us for a small fee. He also stated that he will get the unfair laws against werewolves revoked so we can get jobs again."

Jerry still wasn't going to allow the argument to end, "Just how is Mr. Harry Potter supposed to do this?"

"Once Harry defeats Voldemort, he will be a hero right up there with the likes of Dumbledore. The Minister will not be able to refuse anything that Harry wants done. If Minister Scrimgeour does refuse, Harry will simply have him replaced. Further, Minister Scrimgeour will not be able to keep the laws from being revoked once it becomes common knowledge that the werewolf community helped Harry Potter defeat Voldemort," Remus finished with a smile.

"Still, no one will trust us. We will not be able to get any good jobs," Jerry said still trying to win the argument.

"I have a good job now. I am a professor at Hogwarts. Yes I understand that most of us will not be so fortunate. Still our children will have it easier than us. By the time our grandchildren get here, most of the prejudice against their parents and grandparents being werewolves will be gone," Remus said with confidence.

"What do you mean, 'our children'? I don't recall you having any children, Remus," Jerry said heartily, sensing victory.

Again Tonks spoke, "But, he does. I am carrying his pup!"

"Aren't you worried about the baby?" asked Claire.

"No. There is nothing wrong with his seed, just his blood."

The old woman looked at Tonks for a long time before asking, "Why are you coming to us with this information now?"

Remus informed the crowd, "We are fairly certain that Voldemort will in the near future be asking that you join forces with him. We are here to ask you to join with Harry Potter instead."

"What guarantee do we have that Harry Potter will do all you say?" she asked.

"You have my word and Harry's promise. I have known him a while now and have never seen him break a promise. Can you say the same thing about Voldemort?"

"When will you need a decision?"

Remus looked worried, "Today or no later than tomorrow."

Meanwhile back at the Burrow, Molly, Arthur, Dobby, and the Minister were sitting around the kitchen table. The two young couples had already gone up to bed. The twins went upstairs soon after closely followed by Bill and Fleur.

"Why are you doing this, Arthur?" Minister Scrimgeour asked.

Arthur took his glasses off and wiped them on his robes. Putting his glasses back on he said, "Mainly because I believe in him."

"Why do you, Arthur?" Minister Scrimgeour pleaded.

"One good reason is that he saved my life a few years ago. Even better reason is that he saved Ginny's life when he was only twelve years old. But, the best reason is that I just trust him. I have seen that young man do many extremely good things. Did you know that during the battle in the Ministry of Magic a few years ago that he tried to curse Bellatrix, but his heart is so pure that he couldn't?"

"No. I didn't know that. Why do you trust him, but he doesn't trust you or Molly or me?"

"Well, I think that is the result of a mistake Dumbledore made with his dealings with Harry. Dumbledore never revealed all the information Harry asked for. If Dumbledore had, I think Sirius would be alive today. I think that is why he only trusts Ron, Ginny, and Hermione," Arthur spoke softly.

Molly then spoke to Dobby, "Dobby I put some blankets and a cot in the living room for you. I think it is time to go to bed. We are going to have a long day tomorrow, Minister." After the two left, Molly turned to Arthur, "Why did you not tell him the whole truth, Arthur?"

"Well, for the simple reason that I don't trust him totally, Molly."

Upstairs in Charlie's old room, Ron and Hermione were holding each other and still quite awake. "Ron, I am so scared about tomorrow."

"So am I, 'Mione. I know we have been training hard and working with the family, but I am still scared of not being able to help Harry," Ron confessed.

"That is not what I am talking about. You developed a great plan. Ginny did wonders with her training classes. I'm just not sure about me!" Hermione acknowledged.

Ron squeezed Hermione closer to himself. "'Mione, listen to me. You have done some amazing things in the years we known each other. Look at what you have done; getting past the riddle for the stone, finding out about the Basilisk, helping Sirius escape, all the spell-work with Harry during the tournament, and at the Ministry of Magic. Hermione, for once, just believe you have the answer right instead worrying to death about it until you get your parchment back from the professor. You will be fine," Ron finished with a kiss to her forehead. Hermione finally relaxed enough to go to sleep while Ron kept staring at the ceiling.

In Ginny and Harry's rooms a very intimate discussion was taking place. "Harry, you will not use that charm tonight!"

Harry tried to hide the guilt, "What charm, Gin?"

"The same one you have been using every night since we were married! I know all about the Conception Protection Charm." Ginny took a deep breath and continued, "Harry, I want your baby. I can not allow the Potter name to die out like Sirius' did. There is slight chance that you will not survive tomorrow."

"Ginny, I can't BECAUSE of that possibility. I just won't allow you to have to raise a baby by yourself. If I fail tomorrow, then there is no reason for the Potter name to continue. You will be able to remarry and have his children."

"Harry, do you really think my heart will beat one second longer if yours stops? I would not, could not continue to live without you here, Harry. The only way I will be able to continue would be if I was carrying your child. It would give me a reason to live."

Harry began to think. Ginny realized what he was starting to do and speaking quickly before Harry could start towards a dark mood, "Harry, I would never be alone, not with my parents or my four brothers. Ron and Hermione would never leave me to fend for myself either. Harry, quit thinking so much and just love me, without that bloody charm!" Ginny leaned over and kissed Harry.

In the very early hours of the morning, a lone figure appeared in the kitchen of the Burrow. He slowly made his way up the stairs to the room that was occupied by one Harry Potter. Entering the room, he proceeded to stand over Harry and then became a long chant of a language not heard by wizard ears. After thirty minutes, the person stopped and left the room.

When he returned to the kitchen, he was only slightly surprised to see Dobby standing in the kitchen. Both beings bowed to each other.

"I've done all I can for him. Everything I can offer him is now inside of him."

"Thank you for that. I have pledged my life to see him safe too. It is all I can offer him."

"Hopefully, it will be enough. Not only is he their hope for a better future, he is ours too, just as he is yours."

"He is the one our Sacred Vow speaks of."

The two being bow again, "Good Day to you, Dobby."

"And to you, Grorn."

Sunrise at Hogwarts found Professor McGonagall sipping tea and talking to Dumbledore.

"Minerva, is everything ready?" Albus asked.

"Yes, Albus, we are ready. I am more concerned whether Harry is ready," confessed Minerva.

"Ah, I think it is not whether we think he is ready, but that he thinks he is. Confidence in oneself is half the battle, Minerva."

"True, Albus, but I would like to know how he plans on destroying the Horcruxes. Has he even found all of them?"

"He must have or he would not start the battle tonight. He knows that it is a waste of time to try to destroy Tom without destroying the Horcruxes."

Minerva sighed, "I wish he would trust us more than he does. I hate not knowing."

"Yes. A mistake I made in dealing with Harry. Would you care for a lemon drop, Minerva?" Albus said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Harry was the last one down to the kitchen for breakfast. Giving Ginny a quick kiss, he settled down in the seat next to her and began filling his plate with eggs and bacon. Harry noticed that very little conversation was going on. While buttering his toast, Fawkes arrived with a slight pop. Dropping a letter in front of Harry, Fawkes then settled down on the back of the chair next to Harry. A few minutes later Hedwig flew in an open window landing in front of Harry. Harry removed the letter and placed it on top of the one Fawkes had delivered. Hedwig then flew to the same chair as Fawkes and settled in very close to him.

Harry heard a small giggle from Ginny. Turning to her, he then followed her eyes to the chair where Fawkes and Hedwig were sitting. Harry smiled and realized a little humor was needed to break the tension. Harry got a stern look on his face before he addressed the Phoenix, "Fawkes, just what are your intentions about my owl?" Harry heard Ginny and Hermione both giggle. Fawkes turned his head sideways and emitted a soft chime.

Harry then turned to Hedwig, "So, is he the reason you have been staying out to all hours of the morning?" Hedwig ruffled her feathers and turned her head away from Harry. Harry heard a few more people start giggling.

Turning back to Fawkes, Harry then asked, "Did Dumbledore ever have the 'talk' with you or do you and I need to go into the other room for a few minutes?" Fawkes sang a soft chime. By now, everyone at the table was laughing. Harry turned back to Ginny, "Ginny, I think it will be too embarrassing for me to give Hedwig her 'talk.' Will you be willing to give her the female version?"

Ginny took a few seconds to compose herself before answering, "Of course, Harry."

Harry turned back to Fawkes and Hedwig, "Alright you two. Just give me plenty of warning if there is to be some new additions to our family." Fawkes again sang a soft chime while Hedwig hooted and ruffled her feathers again. Harry then asked, "Would you two like some bacon?" As Harry was feeding the two, he heard the people around the table almost return to a normal Weasley breakfast.

After the dishes had been cleared away and everyone had a cup of coffee or tea in front of them, Harry finally picked up one of the two letters. After reading the first letter, he handed it to Ginny. When finished she passed it to Hermione then Ron. Then, Harry read the other letter. This one he didn't pass around.

Harry stood up and everyone became quiet. "Minerva says everything is ready at Hogwarts. She says that 125 students have signed up for the extra classes. Kingsley reports that the Aurors and M.L.E. have about two hundred people. These are close to the numbers we originally planned on having so not too much will need adjusting. Kingsley reports his people will start arriving in Hogsmeade in a couple of hours. Fred and George, you will need to get there and get everything ready to get them through the tunnels. Oh, the owners of Honeydukes know you are coming and about the tunnel in their cellar."

Both George and Fred were mildly shocked. "How did they find out about the tunnel?"

"You were not the first to use that tunnel. Neither were Remus, Sirius, and my dad. It seems the tunnel has been there a long time and the store has been owned by the same family for generations," Harry informed the group. "By the way, expect to have a little chat with the owners. She wants to have a word with you two about all those sweets you nicked over the years. I already settled up with her for all those years the Marauders were raiding her store. I hope your little chat is as pleasant as mine was!"

"Minister Scrimgeour, I have only one thing you at the moment. Later on today, you will need to put St. Mungo's on alert and get some Healers to the infirmary at Hogwarts before the injured start getting there."

Harry looked around the table and began to brief everyone, "Ginny, Hermione, Ron and I have our own mission to accomplish. This mission is to destroy Tom. Bill, your mission is to capture as many Death Eaters as possible. Just remember every one we catch tonight is one less we will have to track down later."

Harry continued, "I just have a few more words. This war has been going on for too long. I'm tired of Tom and his Death Eaters terrorizing our world. I'm tired of the killings. I'm tired of living in fear. This war will end today!" Softly Harry finished, "Well, I guess that is all for now." An eerie silence ensued until the twins broke it.

"Right George, I do believe it is time for us to be heroes."

"I couldn't have said it better myself, Fred."

Fred proclaimed, "We will make a quick stop at our store for a few supplies and some Galleons. Then, we will be off to Hogsmeade." The twins got up from the table and proceeded to get their cloaks. Molly was the first to get to the two which she engulfed in a huge hug and openly cried on their shoulders. Arthur finally pulled Molly away from the twins and then gave each a quick hug. Bill and Fleur were the next couple to embrace the twins. Ron and Hermione were next and a long whisper conversation was conducted between the four. George and Fred then turned to Harry and Ginny.

Harry couldn't tell which one it was that spoke first, "Harry, take care of our sister."

"Forever," Harry replied. Then he said, "And you two take care of Gin…"

"Forever," Fred and George replied together. The three males exchanged quick hugs. Turning to Ginny, "Ginny, the store belongs to you if something happens. Keep up the mischief and make us proud."

Ginny had a steady stream of tears as she hugged and told the twins she loved them.

The twins finally separated from Ginny. Then Molly hugged them one more time. They left the Burrow smiling.

After the twins left, everyone returned to the kitchen table. Ginny sensing that her Mum needed the mood to be lighter, asked Harry why the owner of Honeydukes wanted to talk to the twins.

Harry laughed and explained that when Harry first talked to her about using the tunnel, she mention that the tunnel has been used to move people back and forth to Hogwarts since the castle was built. She went on to say that Godric Gryffindor and Hufflepuff were very fond of chocolate. That is why the tunnel was built in the first place. The thing she wants to talk to the twins about is the fact that when they nicked sweets from her store, they always left too many Galleons. She said the Marauders did the same thing. She tried to return four Galleons and two Sicikles in change she says she owes the Marauders. She was rather proud of the fact that anyone who used the tunnel to nick her sweets has never abused the privilege. They always leave too many Galleons. She said she still owes Dumbledore 2 Galleons.

Ginny was pleased to see her Mum even smile at the end story Harry was telling.

Harry and Ginny spent the rest of the morning walking around the orchard of the Burrow. Moody showed up near the time to go to Platform 9 ¾ to escort the group to the Station. The now familiar procedures were used with Bill substituting for Remus. The 'goodbyes' were very strained as Molly didn't want to let go of Ginny. Harry and Bill finally used some gentle force to separate the two. Harry reminded Molly that she would be at Hogwarts soon, too. Harry jumped on the train just as it started pulling out of the station.

The four found the compartment that Luna and Neville were already seated. Bill soon arrived and Hermione sealed the compartment. Ginny then briefed Luna and Neville.

Neville sputtered, "Your own brother, Ginny? How could he want to be one of those people?"

"I'm so sorry, Ginny," Luna said.

"It's alright," Ginny relayed.

The rest of the trip was spent in silence, as the three couples sat and cuddled. Bill spent the time patrolling the passageways. In no time, the couples were in the Great Hall having dinner before the schedule meeting.

A/N Chapter 16 The Chamber


	16. The Chamber

**Chapter 16 The Chamber**

Harry nervously held Ginny's hand. So far, the plan had gone perfectly. The twins were able to get everyone inside Hogwarts. The meeting with the students had been interesting. Most of the students were shocked to learn that they would be doing battle in a few hours. Three students, two first years and one third year decided to not take part. They were sent up to Madam Pomfrey.

Harry looked around the very quiet room. All the 'goodbyes' were already said. Everyone was waiting for word that Charlie and the Aurors assigned to him were in position. Hermione and Ron were holding each other very tightly. Ginny had her other arm wrapped around Harry's arm that was holding her hand. Bill was staring at the sinks where Harry showed him the entrance to the Chamber was. Neville and Luna were holding hands. Neville kept looking at Harry and was trying to smile. Luna had her wand tucked behind her ear and seemed to be the calmest of the group.

A small 'pop' signaled Fawkes' arrival. Fawkes landed on Harry's shoulder and gave him the note from Charlie. Harry read it, then announced, "Charlie is in position. Bill you have control of the battle now. It is time for us to go."

Bill simply nodded. Hermione pulled her wand and soon Ginny, Ron, and their broomsticks were Disillusioned. Harry then performed the charm on Hermione. Harry turned to Fawkes, "Meet us down there, please." He then pulled out his invisibility cloak. He then turned to the sink and demanded it to open using Parseltongue. Harry and Ron were the only ones to not show wonderment as the sink opened to reveal the tunnel. Harry mounted his broomstick and then turned to where his mind told him Ron, Hermione, and Ginny where, "All right, let's do this just as we have been training." _He continued, "I love you all very much."_

Pulling out his wand and putting on his cloak, Harry was the first one down the tunnel. He could sense Ginny right behind him with Ron and Hermione behind her. Ron and Hermione were sharing a broomstick. Ron and Ginny had decided that this was the better move due to the speed they would be using and the turns in the tunnel to the Chamber. Even with extra practice, Hermione never became a very good flyer. Ron and Hermione had been training for months to ride double.

Eventually the tunnel began to level out. Harry started slowing down knowing the pile of rocks from their previous adventure was not too far from the mouth of the tunnel. This was also the spot Ron had predicted the first set of guards to be. Ron's prediction was correct. Harry and Ginny sent stunners at the two Death Eaters. They crumbled to the ground without a sound. Hermione sent her Patronus back up the tunnel to where Bill and the rest were waiting.

Bill almost yelled out loud when Hermione's Patronus appeared in Myrtle's Bathroom. Bill was thankful it was Hermione's and not Harry's Patronus. Seeing a stag would have meant that Harry and the rest needed help immediately. Seeing Ron's would have meant that the four were in a battle, but so far okay. Hermione's meant that a battle was over and everyone was okay. Ginny's meant the four encounter no one at the bottom of the tunnel. Seeing that it was Hermione's, Bill sent Moody down the tunnel first, closely followed by himself and Neville and Luna. The rest of the force followed these four.

Just as soon as Moody regained his feet from the slide, he secured the two Death Eaters. Bill arrived just as Moody placed an anti-Disapparate charm on the two. Harry momentarily uncovered his hand and face giving Bill the signal they were continuing down the tunnel. As Harry recovered his hand and face, Bill directed two Aurors to take their first prisoners back up the tunnel. When Bill turned back around, Bill sensed his brother, sister, and their spouses were already gone.

The hole that Ron had made five years ago in the collapsed rock had been enlarged to allow the Death Eaters easier access to their guard post. Harry led Ginny, Ron, and Hermione through the rocks and down the long corridor. Harry stopped the group just outside the cavern where he found Ginny those years ago.

_"I am not sensing anyone. Ron?"_

"_No. What about you Ginny?"_

"_Nothing. Hermione?"_

"_Nothing."_

_Harry stated, "Good, let's go. Be alert." _

This time Ginny sent her Patronus back towards Bill and the rest. This time Bill sent four of Kingsley's Aurors first down the corridor. Bill and the rest followed. A group of older students began the task of enlarging the hole in the pile of rocks.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron entered the large cavern and the first thing they found was the body of the Basilisk. There was still a lot of the body left even after five years. They finally arrived at the foot of the statue and the place where Harry found Ginny all those years ago. Harry noticed Ginny shaking slightly.

_"I'm all right, Harry. Just nerves," Ginny stated with a small smile._

"_Right, I love you Ginny."_

"_I love you too, Harry."_

"_Okay Ron, it is up to you now."_

Ron landed and dismounted his broomstick. Harry watched in his 'Marauder's Map' as Hermione immediately took off and hovered. Dobby had taught Ron how to find a magical door back at Sirius' house. Ron went to the far end of the wall and slowly moved his hands up and down the wall. Ron stopped next to the foot of the statue. He then went to the near end and slowly made his way back towards the statue's bottom.

_Ron turned to Harry, "There are two doors, one on each side of the statue's base. I'm just not good enough to tell you what is behind the doors."_

"_Don't worry about it. You did a great job. We always knew this was the one part we were not sure about. We will just have to pick one."_

"_Harry, I think we should take the statue's right hand door," Hermione stated. She had allowed the broomstick to rise which put her level with the statue's hands. _

"_Why the right door, Hermione? Hermione! Control your broomstick," yelled Ginny. Hermione had drifted upwards to the statues eyes._

_Hermione shrieked and slowly lower herself back down. "One of the statue's hands is pointing to the left hand door. Since Slytherins never do the obvious, I think we should try the opposite door."_

"_Sounds good to me," Harry agreed._

Harry landed and handed his broomstick and cloak to Ron. Ron and Harry were thinking the same thing; _"The Map" sure made locating each other simpler with everyone invisible." _Ron floated over next to Hermione. Harry gave Ginny a quick kiss. He then pricked his finger on the knife she held. Turning to the door, Harry smeared some blood on the door. Harry was mildly surprised when the door actually open. Turning sideways, Harry slowly walked through giving the three on broomsticks time and space to fly into the next room.

Harry entered a small foyer that was lit by two torches on opposite walls. There appeared to be no exit. Harry moved towards the wall opposite of the doorway. When he had reached the center of the room, the door closed behind him. Immediately another door appeared in the wall Harry was facing. Also Harry felt a small stab of pain in his scar.

_Harry sent to the other three, "Get ready. He is close by."_

Harry raised his wand towards the door and then took one step closer. The door was opened and Harry was face to face with Peter Pettigrew. "Evening Harry, the Dark Lord wishes to speak to you. This way, Harry," Peter said while pointing down a short hallway.

"Oh, well then, let's not keep Tom waiting," Harry growled at his parent's traitor. "Lead the way, Peter. I, for one, will not turn my back to you as my parents unfortunately did." Peter visibly cowered at these words. Peter backed away and turned to lead Harry to the Dark Lord. Harry once again hesitated after passing through the door. Harry was surveying the room for possible other Death Eaters and to give the broomstick riders time to get through the door. Harry was led down a short hallway that opened into a large circular room with high ceilings. The walls were covered in bookcases and display cases. Once again Harry was pleased to find their theory appeared to be correct. Tom had surrounded himself with the trophies from all his victims.

Harry continued to follow Peter towards a high back chair on a one foot high raised platform. Harry stopped about ten meters from the platform while Peter proceeded to the very foot of the chair. Peter went to his knees and bowed his head. Rising slightly, he unnecessarily announced, "Master, Harry Potter has arrived."

Harry's 'Map' showed Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were hovering high above him. Harry also realized that there was no indication from Tom that he knew they were in the room and hovering on brooms invisible. Ron saw Tom stand and began walking towards Harry. "We meet again, young Potter. I have been waiting so impatiently for your return to my presence."

Ron listened as Harry said, "That is close enough, Tom." Tom stopped about five meters from Harry.

_Ron called to Ginny, "I don't see Nagini." _

Ginny drifted slightly left of Harry. Ginny finally spotted Tom's snake curled up under the chair.

_"She is under the chair. Go ahead, Hermione," Ginny urged. Hermione spent the next two minutes muttering a complicated spell._

"_It's done. The Shield is up," Hermione relayed to Ron and Ginny._

_Ginny sent Harry a brief message, "Shield is up." _

When Harry heard Ginny's message, he emotionally relaxed. Harry now knew that Tom would not escape this battle. Harry briefly remembered how proud he felt when Ginny and Hermione put all the charms and spells together into that new Shield Charm. The book that Dumbledore had left Ginny had finally proved useful. Also, Harry now felt secure knowing that no Death Eaters could pass through the shield.

"So, why did you venture into my home, young Potter?" Tom demanded.

Harry calmly answered, "We have some unfinished business between us, Tom."

"You are correct. I seem to recall that I challenged you to a duel."

"Ah, you do remember," Harry taunted.

"Quite right, young Potter. Shall we begin?" Tom smirked.

"In a minute, Tom. But first, the customs have to be observed. You wouldn't want Salazar Slytherin to think you didn't follow etiquette, would you?" Harry once again taunted.

"By all means, etiquette shall be observed," Tom confirmed.

"Good, I recall we had an audience last time. Shall I call some of my friends?" Harry said with a smile.

"Actually young Potter, they were my friends. I do believe they should be here for this. Wormtail, give me your arm," Tom commanded of Peter.

Peter shuffled to in front of Tom. Peter dropped to his knees and pulled the sleeve up of his left arm exposing the Dark Mark and then held it up to Tom. "Master," he muttered.

Tom took Peter's arm and struck his wand into the center of the skull. Peter let out a whimper and then Tom released his arm. Peter scampered back behind Tom and stood up. Looking back at Harry, Tom announced, "My friends will be here soon."

Ron and Hermione both relaxed some when Tom touched the Dark Mark. "_One more piece of the plan that has gone right," Ron sent to Hermione and Ginny. Hermione acknowledged his statement, but Ginny was too occupied to response. _

Ginny was slowly and steadily probing Tom's mind. She had already found the hole in Tom's barrier that she used earlier in the fall. She was searching for the last of the Horcruxes and the way to destroyed them. She had already confirmed that Tom' diary, the Gaunt Ring, the Black's Locket, Hufflepuff cup, and Nagini were Horcruxes. She was still searching for the last one.

This part of the plan had Harry worried. Harry desperately wanted himself instead of Ginny to be the one probing Tom's mind. Harry could only imagine the horrors Ginny was reliving as she probed Tom's mind. But Harry knew that was no way he could do that probe and carry on this conversation with Tom, protect his own mind from Tom, while probing Tom with his mind to hide Ginny's attack. Plus, defending himself should Tom attack. Harry just hoped that Ginny would be able to put it behind her when this was all over.

Meanwhile, Tom's Death Eaters were beginning to arrive. Harry was surprised to see about thirty-five people assembled near the walls of the circular room.

Seeing the flash of surprise on Harry's face, Tom smirked, "I have recruited a few more followers since the last time we met, young Potter."

_Ron, feeling some anxiety, called to Harry, "Harry, there is no way we can do Memory Charms on that many!"_

"_I know, Ron. We will just have to come up with a 'Plan B.' Is Ginny finished yet?"_

"_No, she is still probing," Ron informed Harry. _

Stalling, Harry asked Tom, "Tom, have your 'followers' move to the other side of the room. I would like to keep an eye on them."

"Why young Potter, don't you trust my Death Eaters?" Tom smiled.

"Actually, no, and the odds are a little one-sided here. Forty to one, it appears. Are you so insecure of your ability to defeat me not to grant me this one little wish?" Harry said with a small whimper in his voice.

Tom laughed, "Do as he says. No one interferes with us." Slowly, the Death Eaters moved to stand between the wall and the raised chair. When they were assembled, Tom turned to Harry, "Now, we shall begin."

"Not just yet, Tom. I still don't have a second," Harry said knowing Tom was starting to get impatient.

"Pick one from my Death Eaters, Potter," Tom hissed.

"That is not proper etiquette, is it Tom? My second needs to be a friend of mine, not yours."

"Then take Wormtail."

"I wouldn't allow Peter to take care of my cousin, let alone be my second in a duel. How about you allow me to summon a non-human to be my second?" asked Harry with the beginning of a plan starting to develop.

"Fine, Potter, but hurry, I am growing impatient. You have been a thorn in my side for too long."

_Harry called, "Ron, beside me quick. Put your wand right beside mine and cast your Patronus at the same time I do. It has to appear as one streak of silver."_

"_Okay Harry, I'm ready," Ron answered in a few seconds. _

_Harry counted down and both teens sent their Patronus' back to Bill._

_Ginny jumped into the conversation, "Harry, I got the information on the Horcruxes. The last one is Gryffindor's Shield. I know how to destroy it, but we need Gryffindor's sword. I also know how to destroy the rest."_

_Harry gave a little chuckle after hearing that. "Not to worry, Ginny. I have the sword. It was so good to me last time I was here that I decided to bring it this time, too. Great work, I love you."_

_Ginny informed him, "I got the Memory Charm in both Tom and Peter. Neither one should be able to cast any Unforgivable Curses. But be careful Harry, I can't guarantee it and I love you."_

"_Excellent Ginny, now everyone get back on your brooms and get as high as you can. I have a feeling when Fawkes gets here with Bill and the rest, the 'party' will begin. _

Harry felt Bill and the rest of the force arrive just outside the door to this chamber. Fawkes arrived a few seconds later and landed on Harry's shoulder.

Tom spitted and hissed, "That mangy bird is your second, Potter? I would not have waited if I had known."

"Well, he is my friend, so he meets the requirement for my second. Now, I will present my gift to you Tom."

"Gift…what gift?" Tom began confused.

"My friends, of course," Harry said as Bill and the rest burst from the room. In seconds, the air was filled with curses and spells flying between the Death Eaters and the Order.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry noticed Peter was edging towards the shield that Hermione had cast. Without taking his eyes off of Tom, Harry called, "Where do you think you are going, Peter?" With a flick of his wand, Harry put Peter in a full body bind and tied him up. "Remus has waited a long time to talk to you."

Harry then continued to address Tom, "It is just you and me now, Tom. You will not be escaping this time."

"Do you really think those pitiful Order members and the Muggle-lover's army is going to stop me, Potter!" Tom hissed.

"Well, it really doesn't matter because you will never leave this chamber ever again," Harry calmly informed Tom.

"Yes I will just as soon as I sent you to your parents, young Potter."

"There is a shield around us that you and I cannot go through, Tom. By the way, it was so convenient for me that you used my blood in your re-birth, Tom. It made it so much easier to keep you within the shield." Harry smiled at Tom.

"You think you are clever don't you, Potter," Tom hissed.

"I am not the clever one. That would be Hermione, you know, the Muggle-born. She is the one who came up with this shield and the only one that knows the counter charm to the shield. Before you get any ideas, she is far away from here. It really is just me and you, Tom."

"Then let us begin!" Tom sent an almost continuous stream of curses at Harry. Harry knew it was going to be a long fight, so he was only shielding himself from the curses coming his way. Of course, Harry knew that Ron and Hermione were both casting shield charms in front of him too. Harry mentally chuckled as he watch the puzzlement show on Tom's face and in his mind trying to figure out why none of his curses were getting through to Harry.

After about forty minutes, Tom stopped his initial attack. Ginny took advantage of the break, _"Harry, I collected all the other Horcruxes. I have them under the cloak. When do you want to us to kill Nagini?"_

"_Great job, Ginny! Kill the snake about ten minutes after I start my attack." _

"Scared Potter?" Tom snickered.

"Actually no, just thinking what I was going to have for dinner tonight." Harry then launched his own attack. Harry's attack was not as intense as Tom's was. Harry knew the real battle was being fought between his mind and Tom's mind. Whoever won control of the other's mind would end up being the winner of this battle. Harry intensified his attack just enough to hide the curses that Ron, Ginny, and Hermione sent to Tom's snake. Harry was so surprised to see all three spells hit the snake that he stopped his attack to watch. Even Tom turned to Nagini. The three teens had used the same curse that Harry had used on Draco. Instead of producing deep cuts, the curses had sliced the snake into three pieces. Harry watched in disgust as a sickly green smoke rose from the snake and began to disperse.

Harry barely had time to get his shield up as Tom launched a bitterly intense volley of curses. Harry was glad that Ron and Hermione were helping. Harry knew that one or two of Tom's curses would have got through without their help. This attack only lasted about twenty minutes.

As soon as Tom's attack stopped, Harry again launched his own attack at Tom. Harry was astonished when a cutting curse actually nicked Tom's left elbow. This seemed to enrage Tom as he again threw curses at Harry. During the attack, Harry noticed large flakes of skin falling from Tom's face and hands. Tom's curses were coming farther and farther apart. Harry and Tom were now trading curses one for one. Tom appeared to be slightly weaker than before, but Harry's spells were not penetrating Tom's shield. Not two minutes later, Tom was back to normal and firing off curse after curse.

Harry was tired, very tired. Harry couldn't remember when Tom and he had stopped throwing curses at each other. Harry also couldn't remember when they quit throwing insults at each other. The battle was totally within their minds now.

Deep within him, Harry heard a voice calling him.

_"Harry…Harry….HARRY!"_

"_I hear you, Ginny."_

"_Harry, don't talk, just listen. You have to destroy the Locket. We have destroyed the all the rest. You are the only one that can speak Parseltongue. If the pattern continues, Tom will shed his skin in about twenty minutes. It is taking him longer and longer to shed his skin. When he does, you should have about two minutes to destroy the Locket. I will tell you what to say. The Locket is right in front of you on a stool under the invisible cloak. After the Locket opens, you have to throw it half way to Tom so the 'soul' cannot try to enter your body or Tom's, Harry. Do you understand, Harry?"_

"_Yes, Ginny."_

"_Harry, I love you." _

_In what felt like hours to Harry, Ginny called again. "Get ready, Harry. Alright, repeat after me Harry. 'I, Harry James Potter, descendent of Godric Gryffindor…"_

_Harry began to repeat the words, "I, Harry James Potter, des…"_

"_Harry, in Parseltongue, you have to say it in Parseltongue Harry. You are speaking English."_

_Harry pulled a small part of his mind away from the battle and used it to concentrate. Harry again started to repeat Ginny, "I, Harry James Potter, descendent of Godric Gryffindor…"_

"_You are doing it Harry! ...one of the founding four…"_

_Harry continued to speak, "…one of the founding four…"_

"…_demand this Locket open," Ginny finished._

"…_demand this Locket open." Ginny quickly pulled the cloak off the Locket. Harry again saw the same evil looking smoke that rose from Nagini begin to rise from the Locket. Harry quickly grabbed and tossed the Locket away from himself._

"_Harry, you did it. All the Horcruxes are gone. Now destroy that foul creature. I love you!" _

Sometime later, Harry started feeling energized. He could almost see the energy entering his body. A plan began to develop. Harry waited for the right moment. When Harry saw the signs of another shedding from Tom, Harry conjured a glass of water. Raising the glass to his lips, Harry saw Tom get a twinkle in his eyes.

_"Finally, he grows weak," Tom thought to himself. _Gathering his mind together for one massive push to destroy Potter, Tom mistakenly left himself open to attack.

Harry, feeling with his mind, felt Tom gathering his mind for an attack, but Harry had been waiting for this moment. Harry put everything he had into the massive probe he unleashed on Tom's mind. Within seconds, Harry knew he had control of Tom's mind. Not wasting even a breath, Harry began pushing into Tom's mind every one of Harry's memories of the love he received from Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. Tom went to his knees, screaming, and holding his head. Harry sent wave after wave of love from the Weasley's sons into Tom's mind. Harry sent all the love of and for Sirius into the link. He found Dumbledore's love and sent that into Tom's mind. Then, he found the love from Molly and Arthur which he pushed into the link with Tom.

Harry faintly heard Tom screaming and saw him holding his head. Finally, Harry found all the love from his mom and dad and pushed that into Tom's mind. Tom was now rolling around the floor. Harry realized Ginny, Hermione, and Ron were standing next to him. Reaching into their minds, Harry used their link to direct all the love the four held for each other to Tom.

Tom all of a sudden stopped screaming and rolling around on the floor. Harry felt Tom's mind leave the body and hover over it for the briefest moment and then Tom's presence vanished from Harry's mind.

A/N Chapter 17 Nancy's House


	17. Nancy's House

**Chapter 17 Nancy's House**

"_Harry! Harry…Haaaarrrrry, it is time to wake up."_

"_Not yet, Ginny. I am still too tired."_

"_Okay, Harry. I love you."_

"_I love you too, Ginny." Harry said as his mind and body went back to sleep_.

Ginny turned to the rest of the room. Ron and Hermione were sitting in comfortable arm chairs made from the finest materials. Molly and Arthur were sitting on a love seat that matched the chairs. Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall were standing by the huge bed that Harry was sleeping on. Ginny was seated on the bed next to Harry holding his hand.

Molly was the first to break the stillness. "Well, did you 'talk' to him, Ginny?" Molly was still a little unsure of this ability the four had developed since the summer even after she had seen them using it. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione had told the adults in the room of this ability just today. If it wasn't for Madam Pomfrey insisting that Harry needed to be at St. Mungo's, then they wouldn't even know about this ability now. Ginny was not pleased with Madam Pomfrey or her Mum.

Two days ago, after Harry had defeated Tom, Harry was taken to the Hogwarts Infirmary where Madam Pomfrey had examined Harry. After the examination, Madam Pomfrey had declared that Harry's magic was so depleted that she was unsure if he would fully recover. Once Molly heard this, she insisted that Harry be taken to St. Mungo's immediately so more experienced Healers could look after Harry.

Ginny, Ron, and Hermione all tried to explain that Harry was in no danger. They all explained that they knew Harry was tired and was just sleeping. Finally, during a heated row about who was responsible for Harry and where he should be to get treated, Ginny's temper reached its boiling point. She pulled her wand, told everyone to back up or she would hex them into next week. She put a Silence Charm around Harry's bed and summons Fawkes. When Fawkes arrived, Ginny asked him to transport Harry and her to their house in Godric's Hollow.

Fawkes had transported them to the Master Suite, specifically to the bed in the Master Suite. Ginny barely had time to look around when Dobby, Winky, and Nancy popped into the suite and began to take care of Harry and Ginny's needs. It took almost two full days before Ginny's temper to subside. When it did, Ginny sent a note via Hedwig, who have showed up that morning, to her Mum.

Ron, Hermione, Molly, Arthur, Madam Pomfrey, and Professor McGonagall all had arrived within a couple of hours. Before Molly or Madam Pomfrey could once again begin arguing with Ginny, she, along with Ron and Hermione, told the four adults about the talent they had developed over the summer and that was why the three knew Harry was okay and just extremely tired.

Ginny addressed the whole room, "Harry is not ready to wake up yet. He says he is still too tired."

"Are you sure, Ginny?" Molly pleaded, wanting to do more for her son.

"Yes, Mum. I will keep checking with him every now and then," Ginny assured Molly and the rest of the room.

"Right then, let's see if we can get him to drink this potion," Madam Pomfrey ordered. Madam Pomfrey noticed Ginny looking at the bottle. "It is just a potion to help him regain his strength, Mrs. Potter." Ginny nodded and then she and Molly helped raise Harry up so she could slowly pour the potion into Harry's mouth.

Ginny stated that the last three days had been hectic and that she was tired and was going to sleep also. Ginny bid everyone 'Goodnight' and that she would see them in the morning. Just as the door closed, Winky appeared.

"Will Mistress need anything else tonight?"

"No, Winky. Please, call me Ginny."

Winky looked shocked, "No, Mistress. You are the Mistress of this house and you are addressed as 'Mistress'."

Ginny, too tired to argue said, "Alright." Ginny was asleep instantly. Winky quickly undressed Ginny and tucked her under the comforter.

A week later, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron was sitting at a beautiful tea table with four chairs that were inlayed with silver and gold. The table and chairs had not been there the night before. Ginny had called Dobby to find out if he knew anything about the appearing furniture. Dobby had explained that he went to see Grorn for some Galleons to furnish the house. Grorn told Dobby to return to Nancy's House and Grorn would take care of it. Dobby explained that every night, some House Elves would show up with furniture and place it within the house. Dobby stated that the house was almost completely furnished. Ginny had informed everyone that she didn't want to know about the rest of the house. She stated that she wanted to wait and see the house with Harry for the first time.

The only thing the House Elves didn't bring was what Harry had started calling 'The Bird Manor'. This was a Christmas present from Hagrid, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Flitwick. It was an elaborate perch made for Hedwig and Fawkes. The perch, which was just over two meters tall, had ten branches that came off the main trunk. Each branch had a unique function. There was one branch that had a nest for Hedwig to use and other branch for Fawkes to use. One branch was specially designed for Fawkes to use on his burning days so it would not catch fire and for a place for the ashes to land so Fawkes could be re-born. Then there was the cleaning branch, which provided a small stream of water for the birds to use to clean themselves. The food branch continually had something for the two to eat, and there was the sitting branch, a comfortable branch the two used to watch the four young adults. There were two other astounding things that Harry and Ginny truly loved about 'The Bird Manor'. One was that it transported itself to where Harry and Ginny would be staying that night and the other thing was that is cleaned up Hedwig's feeding leftovers and droppings from both birds itself. It now stood in one corner of the suite.

Hagrid told Harry that he asked Professors McGonagall and Flitwick to charm the different branches. And then with the help of Professor Lupin, the three were able to charm the entire perch to act like a portkey. All Harry, Ginny, Ron, or Hermione had to do was say the words, "It's time to come home, Bird Manor," and it would appear wherever the person was.

The only other problem that had occurred was the minor row between Ginny and Hermione. It all started when Hermione overheard Winky address Ginny as 'Mistress' while serving lunch.

"Oh, Ginny, should I call you 'Mistress' too?" Hermione asked.

"I didn't ask them to address me that way," Ginny replied with a bit of frost in her voice.

"Then, why are they?" Hermione challenged.

"Why don't you ask Winky?"

"Winky, why are calling Ginny 'Mistress' now?"

Winky looked at Hermione with eyes that said, "What a dumb question." She answered her simply, "Mistress is the Mistress of the House."

"You didn't call Mrs. Weasley that at the Burrow," Hermione stated.

"Dobby and Winky did not work for Mrs. Wheezy."

"But Ginny, your employer, has asked you not to call her that."

Winky gave Hermione another look. "The Mistress of the House is called 'Mistress' and that is how Mistress will be called."

Ron finally broke in, "Hermione, honey, leave it. She is as stubborn as you are."

Ginny was mildly surprise by Hermione's answer of "Yes, Ron."

A few days later, Ginny was aroused awake by a series of gentle kisses on her lips. Coming fully awake, Ginny shrieked, "Harry, you are awake." She then delightfully kissed and hugged Harry.

Finally breaking apart, Harry said, "Of course I am. Why shouldn't I be?"

Ginny told him, "You have been asleep for two weeks!"

"Well, then it is about time I woke up now isn't it?"

Ginny started to push away, "I have to let the family know."

Harry quickly grabbed her, "They can wait. I need a few more kisses."

"Oh, my!" Ginny was able to say before Harry claimed his first of many kisses.

A few hours later, Molly and Madam Pomfrey walked into Ginny and Harry's bedroom with Harry's daily potion. Madam Pomfrey was the first to realize their mistake and she let out a loud gasp. Ginny looked up and around Harry's shoulder and yelled, "Mum, you didn't knock."

Molly recovering from her shock, "We will come back later, Ginny," she said turning back to the door and leaving the bedroom.

Giggling, Harry proclaimed, "Well, that is a mood breaker."

Ginny declared, "Harry, don't you dare stop. Besides, it will give Mum time to get everyone here." Ginny passionately kissed Harry and urged him to continue.

A timid knock was heard by Harry and Ginny an hour later. Both Harry and Ginny chuckled. Ginny went to the door and answered it. Molly stood in the door, "Ginny, can I come in?" Ginny stepped aside and allowed Molly to enter the room. Ginny quickly shut the door before anyone else could enter. Molly was relieved to see that both had showered and were fully dressed.

Molly started in a soft voice, "Harry…Ginny, I want to apologize for entering your room without knocking."

Harry said, "That's okay, Mum. No reason to apologize." Harry gave Molly a quick hug.

Molly turned to Ginny, "Ginny?"

Ginny stared at her Mum for a few minutes. Harry remained quiet, both in voice and his mind.

Molly continued, "I promise never to do it again. Ginny, I promise to start treating you as the adult that you are, too."

After a tense few seconds, Ginny finally hugged Molly. "Okay."

"The family is outside waiting to see you."

"Who do you mean by the 'family'?" Ginny asked, not quite over her anger.

"You know, just your dad, brothers, Fleur, Hermione, Remus, Tonks, McGonagall, Dobby, Winky, and Nancy. Madam Pomfrey went back to Hogwarts after stating her work here was obviously done. Oh, almost forgot, Grorn as well."

Ginny walked over to Harry. "Are you ready for this?"

"Yes, Ginny, might as well get it over with."

"Mum, tell them we will be out in a minute," Ginny said with just a little ice in her voice. Molly left and shut the door behind her.

"Ginny?"

"Sorry, Harry, but for the last two weeks, everyone, especially Mum, has forgotten that as your wife, I am responsible for you. I am just tired of being pushed to the side. I had to threaten both Mum and Madam Pomfrey to bring you here instead of St. Mungo's."

"Ginny, where is 'here' exactly?"

"This is the master suite of the house at Godric's Hollow. This is the house that Sirius, Dumbledore, Bill, and Remus rebuilt. Only, Dobby and Winky have been referring to it has 'Nancy's House.' They won't tell me why."

"Why are we here?"

"Once the word got out that you had defeated Tom, everyone was trying to get to you at Hogwarts. Rita was caught twice trying to get into the hospital wing. Also, I had a disagreement about your recovery with Mum and Madam Pomfrey. So, I decided to move you here since so few people know about the house."

"Okay. Is there anything else I need to know before we see the family?"

"One thing, Minister Scrimgeour declared a one month Holiday. We don't start back to school until the first part of February. Other than that, I haven't been keeping up with anything. I had something more important to tend to."

Harry smiled and kissed her. "Let's go, then."

As Harry and Ginny entered the sitting room, Harry saw everyone's eyes turn to him and Ginny. Hermione was one of the first to react, but was still beaten by Grorn.

Grorn began immediately, "Mr. Harry Potter, we have some business to conduct that cannot wait."

"Okay, Grorn. What is it?"

Grorn produced two elegant high back chairs for Ginny and Harry. Once seated, Grorn began the same routine he did back in Professor McGonagall's office. "Mr. Harry James Potter, is there anyone in this room that you feel is not loyal to you, is not a true and honest friend, and who you do not wish to know some very personal information about you?"

"No, Grorn," Harry answered wondering what this was about.

Again, Grorn repeated the statement and Harry answered. Grorn then proceeded around the room performing the charm on the new members of this 'club.' Grorn then gave the same warning as before to the newest members and then turned back to Harry. "Mr. Harry Potter, it is so nice to see Nancy's House rebuilt after all these years."

"Yes, it is. My family and friends have done an excellent job from the two rooms I have seen so far," Harry curiously replied.

"Yes, I am sorry about the furniture. It was in storage for a long time. Some of this furniture would not even be allowed in THE house," Grorn deadpanned.

_"The furniture is beautiful, Harry. How can he say that? What does he mean 'THE house'?"_

"_I caught that too, Ginny."_

"Grorn, what…" Just as Harry was about to ask 'what house,' everything he was required to do instantly came to him. Harry rose from his chair, took two steps, and went to one knee in front of Grorn.

Grorn was smiling as Harry began, "I, Harry James Potter, do declare that I am the only and true heir of Sir Luke Francis Potter and Lady Nancy Potter and I demand by right and by law all that is mine."

Ginny was just as startled as everyone else when Harry first knelt in front of Grorn. Just as soon as he started talking, she too, knew exactly what was required of her. When Harry finished, Ginny rose from her chair, took two steps, and went to one knee. The only thing she did different was take hold of Harry's hand and intertwine her fingers with his. She then began, "I, Ginevra Potter, do declare that I am the only and true wife of Harry James Potter and I demand, as his wife, that he and I be granted by right and by law all that is his and ours."

"I, Grorn, Gringotts of Gringotts do declare that Mr. Harry James Potter and Mrs. Ginevra Potter are husband and wife and are the true and only heirs to Sir Luke Francis Potter and Lady Nancy Potter. I do hereby grant by right and by law all that is theirs." Harry and Ginny rose as one.

"When do we have to do it?" Harry inquired.

"Now, Mr. Potter, as the house will not wait long."

Harry turned to the room, "Please stay here, we shouldn't be gone long. Dobby, please serve lunch." Harry then turned and wrapped Ginny tightly within his arms and Apparated. Grorn had left just before the Potters.

Harry and Ginny returned two hours later. The family was highly annoyed that the two were gone for so long. "Everyone, please sit down and we will explain everything." Harry waited for everyone to be seated and then began.

"It seems that there are three houses that the Potter family owed and lived in. There is the Potter's House, Nancy's House, and a third called Dave's House," Harry briefed the group.

Remus spoke, "I never knew about Potter's House."

Harry gave him a sad smile, "Well yes, I just found out that my grandparents lived in the Dave's House due to an unpleasant incident at the Potter's House early in their marriage. We will be going to Potter's House later today or early tomorrow."

Harry turned to the House Elf that had returned with him and Ginny. "I would like to introduce Kupping. She is the head House Elf at Potter's House." Harry then went around and introduced her to everyone. When finished, Harry stated, "I have a few things to say about the House Elves. First, they are very proud to be working for the Potter Family in the various residences, which include four vacation homes in different parts of the world. All together, there are fifty House Elves working for the Potter Family. First, I nor Ginny will tolerate any abuse of the House Elves. I know none of you will do this however, please inform everyone else so there are no misunderstandings. Second, all have stated that they prefer not to be set free!" Harry looked at Hermione, who just nodded. Harry quickly sent to Ginny, "_What is going on with her?"_

_Ginny voiced her concern too, "Something is wrong. I will talk to Ron later."_

"We did get them to agree to three days off a month. We tried to give them more, but they refused. We did get them to accept two Galleons a week in pay. I have asked Kupping to explain the house rules and security to everyone."

Kupping stood up in her chair so everyone could see her. "Sirs and Misses, first the house and grounds are very secure. No one has never successfully entered the house or grounds uninvited. To enter the house or grounds, all must Portkey, Floo, or Apparate to 'Susan's Room'. All first time visitors will have to introduce themselves to Mrs. Susan Potter's portrait that is next to the door. Sirs and Misses will remain in the room until Mrs. Susan Potter announces you and then allows you entry. After the first visit, Mrs. Susan Potter will recognize you and allow entry. Once you leave 'Susan's Room,' you will be allowed to Portkey, Floo, or Apparate anywhere in the house or grounds except for the Master Suite. To leave the house and grounds all must leave from 'Brian's Room'. All must introduce themselves the first time and afterwards Mr. Brian Potter will recognize you. The rooms are side by side on the ground floor." Kupping paused and looked around the room to make sure everyone understood the procedures.

She then continued, "No meals are served in the suites. Morning and afternoon teas can be taken in your suite sitting room, or the garden. There will be no Friday afternoon tea served. All meals are served in the dining hall. Friday evening meal is Formal. Dress robes will be worn and everyone in the house is expected to attend. Everyone is expected to have dates. Children in their fourth year and above at Hogwarts are encouraged to have dates also. This meal will be served in the Formal Dining Hall at six o'clock. These are the rules of Potter's House unless Lady Potter wishes to change them." Kupping then looked at Ginny for an answer.

"We may cut back on the formal meals later, but for now these rules are fine by me and will remain in effect for now." Ginny declared.

"Yes, My Lady."

Harry stood up, "Thank you, Kupping. The first guests should arrive in about two hours."

"Very well, My Lord. Everything will be ready." Kupping disappeared.

Harry turned to the rest, "I know everyone has a lot to say, but please, let it wait until Monday. We will have an Order meeting at 9:00 o'clock at Sirius' House. Minerva, will you kindly spread the word about the meeting?"

"Of course, My Lo…Mr. Potter." Harry gave the Headmistress hard looks after her almost slip of the tongue.

Hermione couldn't contain her question any longer, "Harry, why did Kupping refer to you and Ginny as 'My Lord' and 'My Lady'?"

"I don't know. When we got to Potter's House, Grorn had us do a small ceremony. After the house accepted us as the rightful heirs, Grorn and the House Elves referred to us by those titles from then on. Nothing we said or demanded would persuade them to address us any other way. We still haven't found out why they are using those titles. The only thing Grorn said is that we would find out later."

"What was that little thing you and Ginny did before you left all about?" Ron questioned.

Well, since I am the last of the Potters, that ceremony allowed me and Ginny, as my wife, to claim the Potter Family Estate inheritance which was totally separate from my mom and dad's inheritance."

"Why didn't your father have the title?" Hermione inquired.

Harry sighed, "To make a long story short, my grandfather had the title, but never used…claimed it due to the incident back at the start of their marriage. After my grandparents were killed, my father was never able to get the title since he was in hiding. That is all the information I know about these titles right now."

_ "Ginny, do you wish to tell them this part?"_

"_No, Harry."_

Harry looked around the room at his family and smiled, "Lady Ginny…."

_"Harry, stop it. I would prefer you not to use that title."_

"_Sorry, Lady Ginny, but I like it and no one deserves it more than you, whatever it does refer to. So, get used to it," Harry finished with a smile. _

"Lady Ginny and I have some belated Christmas presents for you. Bill…Charlie…George…Fred…Ron…Hermione…The Galleons you received this past summer, well you can add two zeroes to the end of that amount. Molly…Arthur…You get to add one zero to the end of your amount."

He then handed Charlie an envelope which was addressed, _"To the Wife of Charlie Weasley_." He handed George, and Fred similar envelopes. "These letters go to your wives after you are married. They simply say that they will receive one million Galleons just like Fleur, Penny, and Hermione." Harry then handed Fleur her envelope and then one to Molly addressed to "_Mrs. Penelope Weasley_". "Percy's Galleons are still there for whenever you decide he deserves them," he informed the Weasley brood."

Unsurprisingly, it was Bill who spoke into the silence, "Harry, are you telling us that you just gave Hermione and all six of us plus our wives or future wives one million Galleons each? And then, you tell Mum and Dad that they now have 50 million Galleons?" Molly finally realized what Harry had meant by the zero comment and she started stuttering something no one could understand.

"Well no, Lady Ginny and I did!"

Molly finally found her voice, "NO! NO! NO!"

Harry said rather loudly, "Yes, Yes, Yes because it is already done. Grorn said we have too many Galleons just sitting there and they needed to be put back into circulation or something. He said something about the Galleons being idle far too long. I don't understand what he was talking about. Don't worry about the Galleons, that amount is only one year's worth of profit, interest, and royalties from all the stuff we own. And he said the Galleons have been just sitting there drawing interest for the last fifty to sixty years."

Harry was on a roll now, "Remus…Tonks…For you two, I have a really lovely mess for you. I'm sure I will find out the details Monday, but it seems that all three Malfoys were killed during the battle. Sirius was the closest family member left who was not a Death Eater, so the Malfoy Estate went to his estate which then went to me. I have instructed Grorn to transfer that whole mess to you two. I don't want it. Kingsley has asked that you allow the M.L.E to go through the Manor before you do anything with it."

Rapidly turning to Professor McGonagall, "As for you Professor, I just found out you don't need any Galleons personally, so what I done is set up a Trust Fund for you to control to provide funds for those current and future students who may need to have some help with a few Galleons here and there."

"In the mean time, My Lady and I invite all of you to a formal dinner at the Potter's house. And I am sure you don't want to get the House Elves mad at me, so let us proceed there," Harry finished with a big puff of air.

A/N Chapter 18 Dinner Party


	18. Dinner Party

**Chapter 18 Dinner Party**

Kupping was waiting for everyone that was staying at the Potter's House as they emerged from Susan's Room. When all were present, she began to introduce them to the house. "Misses and Sirs are currently in the Grand Hall. To the right of the stairs are the formal Dining Hall, the Ballroom, and the Sitting Room. To the left of the stairs is the Dining Room, Ground Floor Library, exercises rooms, access to the pool, and the gardens. Up the stairs on the first floor to the right is the Master Suite. To the left of the stairs is the first floor library access, several offices, and meeting rooms. The second floor has to the right and left of the stairs married family and friends suites. Third floor has the maidens to the right and bachelors to the left."

While Kupping was talking, Hermione was looking around. The brightest witch of their time could only think of one word to describe what she was seeing, "Wow!"

In no time, everyone was being led to their rooms by House Elves. All the females were complaining that three hours was just not enough time to get ready. Harry was just about ready to ask Kupping to delay the dinner an hour when Arthur whispered to him. "Don't worry, Harry. They may be complaining but I guarantee you, every one of them will be ready five minutes before six."

Harry was ready early, so he went down to the Grand Hall to greet the guests who were not staying at Potter's House. Professor McGonagall and an older gentleman were the first to show. Professor McGonagall and her escort were dressed in full clan colors and kilts. Harry was just about struck speechless when we saw Professor McGonagall in her formal clothing. This was the first time he had seen her in something other than her school robes or a dress robe. Minerva introduced the gentleman as her father, Healer Casey McGregor, a St. Mungo's Potion Master.

For once, Harry's brain was working overtime and he instantly knew that Professor McGonagall must be married. But he could not remember ever hearing anything about her husband.

Professor McGonagall saw the slight confusion show in Harry's eyes. "Harry, my husband was killed by a Death Eater long ago. We have never been able to determine who."

Harry's face definitely showed the shock of this statement. "Professor, I'll sorry. I…we…no one ever told us."

"That's okay, Harry, if was a long time ago. It is the main reason I'm in the Order." Harry immediately called Ron, Ginny, and Hermione and relayed them this bit of information. All expressed a mild shock in their mine link they shared.

Healer McGregor spoke up, "Mr. Potter, it is so good to meet you at last." Healer McGregor and Harry shook hands.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Healer McGregor. Since she mentioned it, I judge you are in the Order too?"

"To a point, I mainly, until recently, just confirm the potions the Order received from a certain 'person', shall we say? I'm now providing the potions."

Harry was about to make a comment to this extraordinary statement when the door to Susan's Room open again, "Excuse me, Professor McGonagall and Healer McGregor," Harry gave a slight smile and nodded to the door, "I'll would like to talk to you later, please."

"By all means," replied the Potion Master. Harry then walked over to the door to greet the next guest.

Next to arrive were the Lupins. Closely following them were Charlie and a blonde-haired, slender witch from America who worked with Charlie in Romania. Charlie introduced her as Debra Highreach. Harry remarked how fast Charlie was able to get to Romania and bring her back, and with plenty of time for her to get ready. Charlie explained that by chance she was visiting London. By the slight blush Charlie had, Harry figured there was just a little more going on than he was admitting to. Charlie avoided any other remarks by turning to one of the several House Elves who were mixing among the guests offering drinks and getting Debra and him a beverage.

The twins, who arrived with Alicia and Angelina, were in formal black robes while Alicia and Angelina were in almost identical lavender robes. Bill and Fleur arrived with Fleur wearing silver robes with a slight orange tint that was a departure from her all silver robes.

Molly was the first to come down the stairs. Harry was close enough to Arthur to hear him mumble, "She gets more beautiful every day." Arthur greeted her at the bottom of the stairs and gave her a kiss. He then offered his arm and led her to the small group clustered around Charlie and his date.

Hermione was next and Ron was so mesmerized by her that Bill had to poke him in the ribs before Ron went to meet her at the bottom of the stairs. Harry admitted to himself that there seemed to be a little extra glow to Hermione. Harry didn't notice the tears from Molly as she watched Ron and Hermione.

But nothing compared to the vision Harry saw descending down the stairs next. "_She is so beautiful and she's my wife."_ Harry didn't realized he had sent this statement until Ginny pause halfway down the stairs and made eye contact and gave him a huge smile. Harry reached the bottom of the stairs at the same time Ginny did. Harry gave her a short but passionate kiss and stood there looking into her eyes. Unseen by Harry and Ginny were the small amount of tears that leaked from Molly eyes, again, as she watched them.

Harry stepped to the side and extended his arm to Ginny. Harry led her over to Professor McGonagall and her father. Just as introductions were done, a House Elf that Harry hazily remember meeting earlier, appeared. "My Lord…My Lady, Mrs. Susan wished to inform My Lord that a Mr. and Mrs. Wheezy are asking permission to enter the house. Mrs. Susan states that Mr. and Mrs. Wheezy are not on the list My Lord provided earlier."

"Thank you, huh…" Ginny started.

"Otchy, My Lady."

Harry and Ginny made their way over to Mrs. Susan's portrait who greeted them, "My Lord…My Lady, A Mr. Percy and Mrs. Penelope Weasley are waiting within my room."

Harry quickly spoke up, "Mrs. Susan, Penny has access but please continue to announce Percy."

Mrs. Susan smiled, "What is a family without a few rows now and then? I understand completely, My Lord."

"Thanks Mrs. Susan, could you allow them entrance now?"

"Yes, My Lord."

Harry and Ginny waited by the door as Percy and Penny entered the Grand Hall. Penny began, "Hello Harry…Ginny. Oh my, by the looks on your faces, I don't think you were expecting me, or should I say, us, here tonight." Penny looked at both for a few seconds. "Mrs. Weasley sent us an invitation, but being as smart as I am, I should have waited for an invitation from you, Mrs. Potter."

Ginny quickly glanced at her Mum with fire in her eyes and then turned back to Penny. Ginny blushed slightly, "No Penny, it is perfectly okay. It was a mistake on my part not to…"

Penny held up her hand. "No, Mrs. Potter, this is your home, not Mrs. Weasley's. I should have waited." Penny paused a few seconds, "I knew my husband and his family was having a row. I thought if was just one of those things that happen to families now and then. If I was as smart as I just claimed, I should have realized it was more than that, it was going on too long. I never knew about his 'activities' until Bill and Charlie told me about it. Because of this, I have taken a more active role in his career now. The first thing we have decided is that Percy is going to resign from the Ministry. The second thing we have decided, with many thanks to Bill and Charlie for arranging it, is that Percy is going to be one of Fred and George's 'testers'. Besides, maybe it will help loosen him up!" Penny stage whispered.

Ginny let a small giggle escape.

Penny smiled for the first time, "Ginny, most of the time they are gits, but you just can't help but love them."

Ginny openly giggled at this statement.

Penny then pulled Percy closer to Harry and Ginny. Percy looked at Penny, who nodded. Percy turned back to them, "Mr. Potter… Mrs. Po…"

"Percy!"

Percy looked at his wife again. Turning back to Harry and Ginny, "Excuse me, Harry…Ginny, my wife tells me I have a whole lot of things I need to apologize for, mainly some things I have done to you and said about you. She tells me that I may never get your forgiveness."

Harry looked at Penny with a question in his eyes and Penny nodded, just barely enough for Harry to catch it. Harry turned to Percy, "That's okay, Percy. Please, come in and join the rest of the family."

Penny gave Harry and Ginny a smile. "We wish to return this to you also," Penny said holding the letter Harry had given Molly earlier.

"No Penny, you are family and it belongs to you," Harry stated.

"But Harry, a million Galleons to someone who…."

"You are family, Penny, leave it." Harry declared.

Penny again smiled and nodded. She then guided Percy over to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

Harry looked at Mrs. Susan who simply said, "I understand, My Lord."

When Harry turned back to the Grand Hall, he was surprised to see that everyone was close enough to have heard the whole conversation. Just as Harry was leading Ginny to the twins, the doors to the Formal Dining Room opened and Kupping announced, "My Lord…My Lady, dinner is served."

Harry was just starting to wonder why no one was moving towards the doors when two things got through his thick skull. The first was Harry noticing that Hermione was holding back Ron as he started towards the door and the second was that Ginny was gently urging him towards the doors. Harry blushed when he remembered this was a formal dinner and Ginny and himself would need to be the first to enter.

Harry and Ginny were led to the head of the table where there was enough room for them to sit side-by-side. Harry seated Ginny and then waited on the rest of the group to enter. When Ron entered, he had a very nervous look on his face, so Harry sent him a message, "_Ron, seat Hermione and then wait for the rest of the ladies to be seated. Just watch me."_

"_Thanks, Harry_."

Penny was the last to be seated and then Harry nodded and the rest of the party seated themselves. Immediately, six Elves began serving drinks. Healer McGregor and Arthur both chose malted mead, while Fleur and Professor Minerva chose wine. Everyone else except Penny and Hermione chose butterbeer. The two ladies asked for pumpkin juice. As soon as the drinks were served, the Elves brought out trays and trays of food.

Eventually, even Ron refused more helpings and the dishes and food was cleared away. The Elves brought new glasses and offered after-dinner drinks to the guests.

Percy stood up and cleared his throat. "Penny has told me that I have a lot to make up for. I hope one of these days she will allow me to remember them." Percy smiled at Penny, who had a shocked look. "Most of you already know this, but I would like to make it official. Penny and I are expecting our first child about the middle of the summer." Molly was the first to go and give Penny and Percy hugs. Everyone hugged Penny and at least shook Percy's hand, including Ron. Everyone settled back down into their seats except Ron who remained standing.

The room began quiet, "Well, you see, Hermione and I are expecting our first child in the early fall." At first there was a shocked silence quickly broken by a mad rush to hug Hermione and Ron and to give them congratulations. When everyone had settled down from this bit of news, Kupping entered and asked, "My Lady, are you ready for dessert?"

"Yes, Kupping," Ginny answered.

After everyone had their fill of dessert, Kupping entered and directed them to the Ballroom. There were small tables set around a huge dance floor. Music was softly playing in the background. Harry escorted Ginny out onto the dance floor. The dance floor was enchanted so that the music was at a volume perfect for dancing. Harry eventually danced with every female present including Professor McGonagall.

Later that night, Harry and Ginny found themselves in the company of Healer McGregor, his daughter, and the Lupins. Healer McGregor turned to Harry and Ginny, "My Lady…My Lord, it has been a long time since I have enjoyed such an extremely pleasant dinner and evening here at Potter's House."

Ginny beamed, "If was our pleasure, Healer McGregor. The House Elves did a wonderful job. You have been here before?"

"Oh yes, My Lady. It would have been seventy-five to eighty years ago. That would be your Great-Great-Grandmother Isbell's time," he relayed to Harry and Ginny.

"Sir, if I may, you are the only one to refer to Harry and I as 'My Lord' and 'My Lady', why is that?" Ginny requested.

"Don't you know, My Lady?"

"Father!" Professor McGonagall shrieked.

Turning to his daughter, "But the House Elves acknowledges them and that is good enough for me."

"Father." Professor McGonagall lightly growled.

"Okay, okay." Turning to Ginny, he took Ginny's hand and lightly kissed it. "Thank you for a most exquisite evening, My Lady. I fear I must leave before my daughter gets mad at me. If I may be so bold, please allow me to attend again someday."

Ginny, blushing from ear to ear replied, "Of course, Healer McGregor. It would be our pleasure."

After the rest of the guests had left, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Hermione, and the Potters headed up to their rooms where Harry was able to claim many more kisses from his wife.

A/N Chapter 19 Horcruxes Again


	19. Horcruxes Again

**Chapter 19 Horcruxes Again**

Harry and Ginny were in their sitting room of the Master Suite of Potter's House. They were sitting in two very comfortable chairs relaxing before the start of the Order meeting when Dobby, Winky, and Nancy entered the room. Harry was just about to greet them when Dobby began speaking, "My Lord…My Lady, Dobby and Winky need to inform My Lord and My Lady that Nancy is asking permission to seek employment outside the Potter Family." Both Harry and Ginny were shocked. It was Ginny who recovered first.

"Nancy, is this true?"

"Yes, My Lady."

Harry asked the next question, "Nancy, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, My Lord. The family is an old and noble family."

Ginny asked, "What are they offering you, Nancy?"

"Mistress tried to give Nancy three Galleons a week, but Nancy beat Mistress down to two Galleons," Nancy said with pride.

"What else, Nancy?"

Nancy bowed her head and said shamefully, "Nancy has to take four days off a month, My Lady."

Harry spoke with a very determined edge, "Nancy, I insist that your employers allow you to visit Dobby and Winky whenever you want to and that Dobby and Winky can visit you at any time."

"Yes, My Lord. Mistress believes strongly in family and does not want to keep Nancy from Dobby and Winky."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other for a few seconds. Ginny turned to Nancy, "Okay Nancy, you have our permission to seek employment with this family. But first, we would like to meet this family before we give our final approval."

"Yes, My Lady. Thank you, My Lady. Nancy will go get Mistress." Nancy left with a small 'pop'.

Harry turned to Dobby and Winky, "Are you two okay with this?"

"Yes, My Lord. Dobby and Winky are very proud of Nancy."

"How are you two fitting in here at Potter's House?"

"Kupping will not let Dobby or Winky work here, My Lord."

"Oh, why is that?"

"Kupping says Dobby and Winky are guests and shouldn't work, My Lady."

"Dobby, we will find something for you to do around here."

"That's okay, My Lord. Dobby and Winky have lots of work to do," Dobby said proudly.

"What kinds of work are you doing, Dobby?"

"Dobby and Winky takes care of Nancy's House and Sirius' House, My Lord."

Dobby began to shake a little, "Also, Professor Lupin and Professor Auror Lupin have asked Dobby and Winky to help clean Malfoy Manor since Dobby used to work there." Dobby was shaking a lot by the end of this statement.

"Dobby, you don't have to go back there if you don't want to."

"Dobby knows, My Lord. Dobby wants to."

A knock came at the door. Ginny called out, "Come in."

Harry was surprised to see Molly and Arthur following Nancy into the room. Harry was starting to rise to greet them when he heard, _"Harry, don't move_."

"_What?"_

"_I will handle this, Harry."_

"_Ginny, what is going on? This is your Mum and Dad."_

"_I know Harry, but I'm still not very happy with Mum right now. Harry, just leave it to me."_

"_Okay, Ginny," Harry said very reluctantly. _

Without saying a word, Ginny indicated with her hand for Molly and Arthur to sit in the love seat.

Molly began just as they seated themselves, "Ginny, I…"

Just as soon as Molly began speaking, Ginny tilted her chin slightly and looked at her Mum with hard eyes.

Molly became flustered by Ginny's reaction, "Just what…what do you…"

Arthur reached over with one hand and grabbed Molly's hand and with the other, he the gently turned her head towards him. Looking into her eyes, he gently said, "Molly."

"No, Arthur."

"Molly."

"No, I will…"

"Molly." This time Molly leaned onto Arthur's shoulder.

Arthur turned to Harry and Ginny but before he could say anything Ginny stated, "Dobby, will you three please leave us for a few minutes. Don't go far, this won't take long."

All three answered, "Yes, My Lady," and disappeared with three small 'pops'.

Harry looked at Arthur and tried to send his apologies to Arthur with his eyes. Arthur gave Harry the slightest nod. Arthur then nudged his wife gently. He did it again when Molly didn't acknowledge the first one. She sat up and looked towards Ginny. Harry saw the will power Molly had to use to control herself.

"Mrs. Potter, Arthur and I would like to extend an opportunity to Nancy for employment within our home."

"Why are you seeking the services of a House Elf now?" Ginny asked with a coldness in her voice.

"Arthur and I are expecting our first two grandchildren. I hope that there will be a lot more than just the two. I love my children and their spouses. Knowing my seven children and a good bit about the four spouses, I expect that our grandchildren will be just as horrible, noisy, adventurous, fun-loving, joyful, loving, loved, and high-spirited as their parents. I don't think I will be able to keep up with them by myself. This is the reason we are seeking to employ Nancy."

Ginny remarked, "Anything else."

"_Ginny, stop this_._"_

"_No, Harry. This has to be done."_

"_Why Ginny?"_

"_Harry, she is still not treating me as the adult that I am. First, it was about you and the decisions about your care and then it was that invitation."_

"_But, Ginny. .."_

"_I know, Harry. She was right to send Percy and Penny an invitation but it was my responsibility to send it and my responsibility for the mistake of not sending it, not hers. And yesterday, she was telling me how to decorate my home, Harry. She wasn't suggesting how to do it; she was TELLING me how to do it. Please Harry, I have to do this. I love my Mum to death, but I don't want her to run the rest of my life for me."_

"_Okay, Ginny, as long as you are sure."_

"_I'm sure. Harry. I love you."_

"_I love you too." _

"Mrs. Potter, I once again apologize for interfering with your rights as Harry's wife and the decisions you make being the Lady of this house. Once again, I can only say that I will try not to control or interfere with your decisions again. Please, Ginny. I'm having a hard time giving up my baby!"

Harry finally heard some of the ice melt in Ginny's voice, "Mum, I'm not your baby anymore. I belong to Harry and Harry belongs to me and this is our house, not yours."

"I know, Ginny…"

"Molly." Arthur called. Molly turned to her husband and looked at him for several seconds.

Without looking at Ginny, Molly said, "I'm truly sorry, Mrs. Potter."

Ginny surprised everyone when she got up and went and sat on Molly's lap. Giving her Mum a hug, she told her, "I love you." Molly hugged her back and soaked Ginny's robe with the tears she was leaking. Breaking apart slightly, Ginny called, "Dobby."

The three House Elves appeared immediately. "Nancy, you have our final permission to seek employment with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley."

Nancy flew over to Ginny and hugged her legs, "Thank you, My Lady."

The dining room of Sirius' House was full when Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Percy, and Penny walked into the room. Harry was amazed to see every member he knew to be in the Order was present including some surprises such as the twin's girlfriends, Alicia and Angelina, Charlie's friend Debra, and Healer McGregor. The one that generated the most surprise was Minister Scrimgeour. Harry looked at Professor McGonagall with questioning eyes and she answered with a slight nod. Harry did notice that one person was missing and assumed that he was on an assignment. Harry went to his seat and the group seated themselves. Harry called for everyone attention and announced, "The first order of business we need to discuss is Percy and Penny Weasley. He is here because he is a scribe and I don't want to have to go over this again. You can say anything and everything in front of him. Penny will do what is necessary." Harry looked around the room for any disagreeing members.

"Second is that Luna and Neville are here at my request. These two are our friends who have done whatever I or we have ever asked them. Besides, it is time for them to find out the whole truth."

"Third, is that we will be as truthful as we can be and I expect the rest of you to be truthful with us."

Harry gathered his thoughts and began. "The first thing we need everyone to understand is the person calling himself Lord Voldemort was in fact Tom Marvolo Riddle." Harry continued his story while performing the charm that Tom used in the chamber many years ago. "When Tom was in school, he was already thinking about trying to become immortal. In his later years at school, he came across a tome with one paragraph that mentions 'Horcruxes'." Harry heard one or two gasps from the people seated around the table. Harry, with help from the other three briefed the Order.

The background brief lasted over three hours. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione talked about every detail. Finally, the four brought the story up to the moment the four entered the room where Tom was waiting on them. At this point Dobby entered the room, "My Lord, lunch is served."

"Thank you, Dobby."

During the lunch break, everyone was standing around in small groups waiting for the meeting to begin again. An older gentleman, that Harry earlier saw at the other end of the table during the meeting, approach Harry and Ginny. "Pardon me, Mr. Potter, let me introduce myself. I'm Mr. Bones. Susan Bones is my niece."

"It is nice to meet you, Mr. Bones. I would like to introduce my wife, Ginny and my best friends, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna," Harry pointed to each one as he said their name.

Mr. Bones nodded to each in turn and then focused back on Harry, "Mr. Potter, did I correctly hear that House Elf acknowledged you as 'My Lord'?"

"Yes, you did. They have been referring to Ginny and I as 'My Lady' and 'My Lord' since we first got to Potter's House."

"Potter's House accepted you and your wife, then?" Mr. Bones inquired.

"Yes."

"This is great. It has been a long time since a Potter has held the title of Lord Potter, My Lord. Thank you so much for your time, My Lord." Mr. Bones gave a slight bow and started to turn away.

"Wait, Mr. Bones. May I ask a few questions, sir?" Harry requested.

"Indeed, My Lord."

"Will you please tell Ginny and I about the title?"

"Surely, you jest!" Harry shook his head. Mr. Bones look at the couple with a stunned expression. Harry and Ginny both looked at the older gentlemen with pleading eyes.

Mr. Bones began softly at first and then became more normal the further he got into the tale. "Did you know the Goblins are ruled by a monarchy?" All the students shook their heads, but Mr. Bones only noticed Harry and Ginny.

"Well, they are. The thing is no witch or wizard knows the monarch's name. The Goblins will not even tell the Ministry, despite the fact that the Ministry recognizes the Monarchy. It is part of some agreement from long, long ago."

"Did you know that the Goblins only own fifty percent of Gringotts? Nobody has ever been able to determine who owns the other fifty percent." Neville and Luna faces showed a mild shock while the other four were totally stunned. Harry was amazed that information was known to the general wizard public.

Harry was finally able to choke out, "Are you sure?"

"Oh, yes. It is part of the original charter the Goblins filed. I have seen the copy the Ministry has, but even that doesn't list who the other owner is."

"Okay, but that doesn't explain about my title? Why do I get one anyway?"

"The Goblins had granted only eighteen titles in the history of Wizard-Goblin alliance. All the titles were given to someone who helped the Goblins out in some fashion. The Potter title is the only hereditary title. It is also the oldest of the titles. Your family must have done something great to get the only hereditary title. It was once believed that your family was the other owner, but that was quickly discounted when it was realized that your title is many years older than the Gringotts charter." Harry was very glad that Mr. Bones didn't turn around and see the shocked look on half of the faces of the Order members. Mr. Bones continued, "Then again, the Goblins may have realized their mistake and just quit giving hereditary titles."

Mr. Bones looked at Harry and Ginny again, hard, "Are you sure you didn't go through a ceremony or something when you first when to the house?"

_"Harry! The ceremony we did at Nancy's House!" _

"_Oh, Merlin! Ginny, you are right."_

"_Grorn did say '…grant by right and by law all that is theirs.' But what are you going to tell him, Harry?"_

"_I don't know, but I need to think of something quick." _

"I'm sorry, Mr. Bones, but we did go through a ceremony when we arrived at Potter's House. But it was just for the House to accept us as the rightful heirs," Harry informed Mr. Bones.

Mr. Bones began to show excitement at this statement. "Was there a Goblin present?"

_"Ginny, you are going to have to do this. He is going to want the name of the Goblin. I don't think I will be able to tell the story with a straight face!"_

"_What story, Harry?"_

"_Tell him there were about fifteen Goblins waiting for us at the house and they all did the ceremony."_

"_Okay." _Ginny took over the conversation, "Yes there was, Mr. Bones."

Mr. Bones could barely get the words out he was so excited, "Did he tell you his name? Would you be able to recognize him again?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Bones. There were about fifteen Goblins there and we only knew one of their names. They all performed the ceremony with us," Ginny informed him with the straightest of faces.

"What is the name you do know, My Lady?"

_"Griphooks," Harry sent hurriedly. _

Ginny quickly said, "Griphooks."

"Griphooks, My Lady? But, he is only an assistance teller. Why would he be there?" Mr. Bones questioned.

Both Harry and Ginny shrugged their shoulders. Mr. Bones seemed to deflate some when he continued, "The Goblins sure do protect their monarch. You did go through the ceremony, so are entitled to be called Lord Potter and Lady Potter. I must give you my congratulations, My Lord and to you, My Lady." Mr. Bones bowed and then returned to his seat at the table.

Harry looked around to see the whole room had been listening to the conversation. "Uh, if everyone will return to their seats, we will begin the next session."

Ginny took over the briefing. "When we first when into the Trophy room, Tom immediately began his attempt to get control of Harry's mind. Harry and Tom battled each other with Occlumency and Legilimency for the entire seven days."

"Seven Days!" Harry gasped out. "I thought it was for two days." Ginny reached over and held Harry's hand.

Ginny softly confirm, "Yes Harry, seven days." Harry gently squeezed her hand and had a mild look of bewilderment on his face.

Ginny continued, "Ron, Hermione, and I began our part of this battle by using our brooms to stay above Harry and keep an eye on the rest of the room. One of the first jobs was the make sure Tom's snake, Nagini was in the area. Once she was confirmed there, Hermione cast the Shield Charm that she created."

Hermione broke in, "The Shield Charm that Ginny and I came up with."

Ginny looked annoyed at Hermione's statement. "The shield had three purposes. One, neither Harry nor Tom would ever be able to leave that Trophy room again unless Hermione, who is the only one who knows it, casts the counter-charm."

Kingsley asked, "How is that possible, My Lady?"

Ginny replied, "Since Tom used Harry's blood in his re-birth back at the cemetery, Hermione used some of Harry's blood to construct the shield in such a way that the Shield would not allow Harry or Tom to pass through it." Kingsley just nodded his head, unbelieving. Ginny smiled and resumed, "The second part was that no Death Eaters would be able to pass through the shield. This was done by using an identifier, the Dark Mark that each Death Eater has on his forearm. The third purpose was that it, along with the shield charms Harry, Ron, and Hermione were also casting, this Shield Charm would not allow the death curse to reach Harry from one of the Death Eaters outside the shield."

Silence, until Debra spoke, "You have found a way to stop the death curse?"

"Uh, No. Everyone knows it takes extreme emotions to make the death curse work. Hermione… and I," after giving Hermione a quick glance, "were able to find a way for the Shield to somewhat lessen the intensity of the spell as it passes through the shield. So, by the time it passed through the other shields that Ron, Hermione, and Harry were using, the curse was easily avoided or ineffective. I know of at least three times that the death curse was cast, but failed to reach Harry."

Ron spoke this time, "Make that six, Ginny."

Hermione added, "Eight." Not only was Harry shocked, but the rest of the table was too.

Ginny visibly shook herself. "While Hermione was doing this, I was using my skills to try to enter Tom's mind. Earlier in the year, when Tom attacked Harry at breakfast one day, I was able to find a hole in Tom's barrier. I had three goals to accomplish. My first goal was to find the last of the Horcruxes. My second goal was to find out how to destroy them, and the third was to see if I could put a Memory Charm on Tom to prevent him from using the three 'unforgivables.' Once I did this, I was then to put a Memory charm on Peter since he showed in the past that he was willing to use the death curse. All this took about an hour."

Once again Harry blurted out, "An hour. To me, it only seemed like ten minutes." Turning to Bill, "It took you an hour to get ready to enter the Trophy room?"

Bill answered with some hurt feelings, "No Harry, we were ready to enter about five minutes after you called for Fawkes. But, Fawkes seemed to know that you and the rest were not ready for us to enter then. Fawkes kept us from entering until you were ready."

Harry realized how harsh he had asked the question and quickly softens his voice and temper, "I'm sorry, Bill. This time conflict is really bugging me."

"That is okay, Harry, I understand."

Ginny began again, "At this point, Tom attacked with spells and curses for the first time."

Harry, not believing in his sense of time asked, "Ginny, to me, the attack lasted about forty minutes. What was it really?"

"Four hours, Harry." Harry was stunned and could only shake his head back and forth slowly. "During these four hours, not one curse, hex or spell was able to penetrate the three shields that were cast by Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I was still in Tom's mind and was able to read his frustrations because of this. After Tom's attack stopped, Harry began his attack. Our plan was to wait about ten minutes and then all three of us were to cast spells to kill the snake, Nagini. It was an hour into Harry's attack before I felt it safe enough to drop the shields and try to kill the snake. Our good fortune continued when all three curses we sent connected and sliced the Nagini into three pieces. It was observed that a foul green smoke rose for the body and dispersed. We now had destroyed three of the Horcruxes."

Ginny looked around the room to see if anyone had a question. "At this point, Tom became enraged at the death of Nagini and attacked again. This attack lasted approximately six hours. About an hour into this attack, I sent Fawkes to the twins to come relieve two of us. When Fred and George arrived, Ron and Hermione went back to the dorm for some sleep and food. Fred and George continue to cast shield charms to protect Harry. Tom was still sending insults and curses at Harry when Ron relieved me about four hours later."

Ron took up the briefing. "After I have been there about twenty minutes, Tom stopped this attack. Harry once again attacked. This attack lasted about two hours. Bill and Fleur showed up to relieve the twins and Hermione took over for me about two hours later."

Hermione started, "This pattern of attacks and counter attacks continued for about three hours. Various Order members continued to relieve the other two at different times. One thing of importance that happened during my first shift was that Tom began to shed his skin." Hermione heard some sharp intakes of breath at this announcement.

Professor McGonagall spoke up, "Did you really say that Vol…Tom shed his skin?"

Hermione smiled, "Yes, Professor. We believe that Tom used so much of Nagini for the re-creation of his body and used her to for food that he basically became more snake than wizard. We observed that the shedding became more frequent and took longer to complete the longer the battle lasted. This first shedding took about 20 to 30 seconds. The last one, right before Harry killed Tom, took about five minutes. Tom would put up a shield that allowed nothing we were using to go through. During the shedding, it would be the only time Tom would use this particular shield. I don't understand why he didn't use it any other time."

"Maybe it was natural, instead of being cast by Tom," Charlie ventured.

"That would explain a lot, Charlie," Hermione said with a faraway look in her eyes as she thought about it.

Once again, Ginny took over the briefing. "Tom and Harry continued this pattern until day three. When I first came on duty on day three, I noticed that Harry and Tom had stopped sending curses, hexes, and spells at each other. Harry and Tom had quit trading insults also. We all failed to notice when Harry and Tom had stopped this. From this point on, the battle was entirely within Harry's and Tom's mind. I, along with Ron and Hermione, agreed that this would be a good time to destroy the remaining Horcruxes. So, I began destroying the remaining Horcruxes on day three. The first one was Hufflepuff's cup, thinking it would be the easiest to destroy."

"How did you destroy it, My Lady?" asked Healer McGregor.

"I destroyed the cup by simply using it as a drink cup. Who would ever have thought to use Hufflepuff's heirloom as a simple water vessel? To destroy the cup, four different people had to drink a full cup of water without spilling any. We had one minute to do this. The cup would only allow two attempts before the cup would react. I waited until the next group of relief people showed up and then we did it. It took both attempts to do it. The first attempt failed due to one drop of water that fell from the cup. Once we accomplished this, I threw the cup aside and the same foul looking green smoke that appear when Nagini was killed, rose and dispersed from the cup."

Ginny again looked around the room. "The next one I destroyed was Gryffindor's Shield. This one proved to be the easiest to destroy. All I have to do is reunite the shield with Gryffindor's sword. Knowing we would be in the Chamber, Harry had thought to bring the sword with him. I took the sword from Harry and placed it on top of the shield. The sword and shield began to vibrate for about thirty seconds before the same foul looking green smoke appeared and dispersed. Slytherin's locket proved to be the hardest to destroy only because Harry was the only one who could speak Parseltongue. I had to wait for Tom's next shedding which was either very late on day three or early on day four. We had about two minutes once Tom began to shed for Harry to destroy the last one. Harry did it in about forty seconds." Ginny finished with pride.

"My Lady, what happen then?" asked Mr. Bones.

"Visually and physically, nothing much, really. Harry and Tom continued battling within their minds. About three days later, Harry called us all together and the next thing we realized was Tom on his knees, screaming, and holding his head. This lasted about 3 hours. Then, Tom fell completely to the floor. He started rolling around, screaming louder now, and really squeezing his head. This lasted about 1 hour. All of a sudden, Tom stopped everything and just lay on the floor. Harry took a few steps towards Tom and then he collapsed. We brought Tom's body and Harry up to the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey examined Harry and determined he was exhausted and just needed rest and some restoration potions. She also examined Tom's body and declared him dead. Several St. Mungo's Healers then examined Tom's body and verified Madam Pomfrey's death announcement. Auror Kingsley took control of Tom's body and that is the last we saw it. Two days later due to all the reporters and people trying to see Harry, I decided to move Harry to a more secure location," Ginny still gave Molly a shrewd look as she said this statement. "This is the end of our battle report."

Several voices could be heard trying to ask questions, but Harry was the loudest, calling for everyone to quiet down. "I know everyone has some questions, but it is getting late and Dobby was not expecting to make dinner for this many people tonight. Please, everyone return tomorrow at 9:00 o'clock A.M. and we will continue with the briefings." Harry quickly rose and assisted Ginny up and turned towards the door. Harry heard one last thing before going through the door.

"Goodnight My Lord and My Lady."

Harry could have sworn it sounded like Professor McGonagall.

A/N Chapter 20 Bill's Tale


	20. Bill's Tale

**Chapter 20 Bill's Tale**

A/N This chapter has a dark theme near the end. You have been warned.

When Harry and Ginny entered the dining room of Sirius' house the next day, 'My Lord' and 'My Lady' seem to be the preferred greeting. Harry indicated for everyone to be seated. As soon as the last person was seated, the room became quiet. Harry began, "I'm sure that a lot of you have a few questions for us, so we will try to answer them for you."

Tonks was the first to voice her question. "Harry, how were you able to stay awake for seven days?"

"While we were training at Hogwarts, Ginny was putting in fourteen to sixteen hour days, while the rest of us were working ten to twelve hour days. These long days eventually caught up with Ginny and she was starting to fall asleep in class more and more. Then one day, Ginny was able to stay awake. She never fell asleep in class after this point. We didn't realize what had happen until the day of our weddings. During the reception, she was getting tired and she 'borrowed' some energy from me so she could stay awake."

_"Harry, that is not what happened. I thought you said we were going to be truthful?"_

"_Ginny, I am not going to tell them about our wedding night!" Harry heard both Ron and Hermione laugh at this comment. _

"What do you mean by 'borrowed' some energy?" Tonks asked.

"She reached into my body with her mind or magic, gathered up some of my energy, and then transferred it to herself so she could finish our wedding day," Harry replied. He continued, "What we figured out was that she was doing it over the summer subconsciously. But at our wedding, she consciously did it. Later on that week, we all practiced it and it has become second nature to us to 'share' energy between us. I mean, has anyone not realized that we," Harry pointed at Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and himself, "all go to bed around the same time. When one of us takes a nap, the other three soon join him or her."

Molly said in a soft voice, "I did. I first noticed it during that last Hogsmeade visit and over Christmas Holidays."

Harry smiled at Molly who smiled back. Tonks broke into the moment with, "Can you teach this ability to me?"

Ginny is the one who answered her. "Tonks, we had tried to teach it to three people, but so far we had been unsuccessful."

Harry looked at Ginny with a confused expression, "I wasn't aware of trying to teach this to anyone else."

Hermione interrupted Ginny, "Harry, we didn't want to burden you with this as you already had so many other things on your mind. We didn't tell you, well, because it didn't work."

Harry was trying to listen to two conversations as Ginny was sending at the same time Hermione was talking, _"Harry, don't get mad. I made the decision not to tell you." _

Harry held up his hands. Both Hermione and Ginny stopped. "_Okay Ginny, I understand." _"Okay Hermione, I understand," Harry said to both ladies. Ginny and Hermione both smiled and then Ginny turned back to Tonks.

_ "Ginny, is that why Mum was at Hogwarts?"_

"_Yes, Harry. I sent an owl to her and we were trying to transfer energy between the two of us. I could take some from her but not give her any. After the failure with Neville and Luna, Hermione wanted to try it with a family member."_

"_Okay, Ginny." _

"Tonks, we were only able to borrow energy from other people. We never have been able to transfer energy to anyone else except to the four of us. Hermione seems to think this ability is unique just to the four of us."

Dobby and Winky were serving morning tea to the Order members while Ginny was answering Tonks' question. All of a sudden, a loud crash was heard from half way down the table. When Harry got to the area, Dobby was bowing so low his nose was touching the ground. An unknown wizard to Harry was yelling, "I will have your hide, you…"

Harry, with a wave of his hand, silenced the man. "Dobby, what happened?"

Dobby was shaking violently, "Dobby was serving sir when Dobby knocked…"

"Dobby!"

The House Elf looked at Harry and his shaking decreased to a mild quiver. "Sir knocked the tray out of Dobby hands, My Lord."

"Dobby, please bring a replacement tray and put it on the side table. Our guests can serve themselves. You and Winky may go. And Dobby, you didn't do anything wrong. Understand me?"

"Yes, My Lord." Dobby disappeared and returned with a new tray. He and Winky both left the room. Harry finally turned back to the man, who was flanked on each side by Ron and Bill. The man was pointing his wand at his throat tying to undo Harry's Silence Charm.

Harry watched in amusement while the man tried to remove the charm. "Who are you?" With a double wave of his hand, Harry summoned the man's wand and reversed the charm. Harry was immediately assaulted with a verbal barrage of words.

"You can't do that to me. I work for the Ministry. I will have your…" Harry once again waved his hand and silenced the man. Harry turned to Minister Scrimgeour, who answered without being asked.

"He is the second assistant in the Department of Control of Magical Creatures. The department head was killed before Christmas and hasn't been replaced yet. The assistant is with her daughter who is having her first child."

Harry looked at the man for a few seconds. "Do you like your job? Just move your head." The man nodded. "Do you want to keep your job?" He nodded again. "Fine, since you work with magical creatures, I will allow you to be one. You will report to the kitchen, you will do everything Dobby and Winky tell you to do. You will do all the work that they tell you until these meetings are over, without magic. Do you understand me?" He nodded again.

"Dobby…Winky!" The two Elves appeared. "This oaf has agreed to help out in the kitchen. He will do all the work that you can give him, without magic. You two are to do the bare minimum work necessary."

Harry stepped up to the man putting his nose within inches of his. "No one and I mean no one abuses my friends. Understand?" The man cowered and nodded his head vigorously.

"Dobby…Winky, he is all yours." The House Elves and the man walked out of the room while Harry, Ron, and Bill returned to their seats. Not a word was said.

Harry took a long sip of his juice, draining his glass. He rose and went to the side table and filled his glass. He silently asked the rest of the teenagers if anyone needed a refill. None accepted. When he sat back down, Kingsley was the next one to venture a question.

"My Lady, you said the Shield would not allow any Death Eaters to pass through it. I was wondering how you accomplished this."

"It was mainly Hermione with some help from me. Dumbledore left me a very old tome that had some great charms in it. Hermione and I got a couple of these old charms, changed them a little bit, and then combined them into the Shield charm she used to keep the Death Eaters out, or in Peter's case within, the Shield."

"Not to change the subject, but why did you need Peter inside the Shield?"

"He was needed because he had the Death Mark on his arm. Harry knew, from his previous encounters with Tom, that Tom didn't brand himself with the Death Mark. He needed Peter inside the shield so Harry could get Tom to summon the Death Eaters."

Kingsley looked a little uncomfortable asking his next question. "Okay, My Lady, but how did you know it would work?"

"_Harry, do I answer that?"_

"_No Ginny, I will answer it." _

"_Harry, let me do it, you could get into trouble."_

"_No Ron, I will do it._"

"Auror Shacklebolt," Harry began therefore putting a formal theme to this conversation. "When I was informed that Mrs. Weasley and My Lady had finished developing the Shield, I asked some people to capture a Death Eater for us so we could conduct some experiments. A few days later, these individuals were able to secure a Death Eater. They brought him to the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade. At my direction, the Death Eater was put into the Shack and the Shield Charm was performed. We observed this Death Eater trying everything he could to get out. He never did. Sunday night, the counter charm was used and this Death Eater was again secured, bounded, and left on the front step of the Ministry."

Harry heard quite a few people snickering. The _Daily Prophet_ had reported that nobody, including the Death Eater, could figure out how he had ended up at the front door of the Ministry. Even with the snickering, Harry could hear a few people muttering "illegal kidnapping," "improper imprisonment," and "he thinks he is above the law." Harry let it continue for a few more seconds before slamming his hand down on the table resulting in a loud crack that silenced everyone in the room.

Harry's eyes, voice, and face showed the anger when he began. "I telling you right now, no one will get into any trouble because of this. We captured a Death Eater and detained him until he could be turned over to the proper authorities. No harmful or vicious experiments were conducted. He was provided with a bed, food, and facilities. I am positive that he was treated enormously better than if one of us would have been captured by Tom. A memory charm was the only thing done to him so the information would not get back to Tom." Ginny had reached over while Harry was speaking and was holding his hand and stroking his arm. Harry calmed down after he finished.

Kingsley stood up and bowed to Harry, "My Lord, I, nor anyone else, will attempt to bring anyone up on charges for what we just heard."

Harry bowed to Kingsley and then Kingsley sat back down. He waited a few seconds, then asked the question he had been waiting for since yesterday, "My Lady…Mrs. Weasley, I was wondering if you will be willing to allow the Ministry to use this Shield Charm to help detain the prisoners in Azkaban?"

Harry smiled and called, "Dobby." Dobby appeared with a small stack of paperwork.

"Dobby has the papers, My Lord."

"Thank you, Dobby."

Harry took the papers, quickly scanned through them and then passed them to Kingsley. "This is a proposal contract between the Ministry and Weasley Security. When the Ministry approves it, it will allow the Ministry to use the Weasley-Potter Shield Charm for the next twenty-five years for a yearly fee. After twenty-five years, there is an option for another twenty-five years or to purchase the Shield Charm outright. Weasley Security will have the right to lease the Shield Charm to individuals also."

_Hermione was very deliberate when she spoke, "Harry, what is Weasley Security?"_

"_Hermione, it is a business that Ron and you own."_

_Ron and Hermione both said, "What?"_

"_I had Grorn draw up all the paperwork needed to start a business, Weasley Security. You and Ron are the sole owners."_

"_What about Ginny? She helped develop that charm," Hermione protested._

"_Harry and I have already discussed this, Hermione. You and I both know that you did most of the work on the Shield. I don't need it, Hermione. Harry and I have enough. Besides, this will give you two a guaranteed income for the next twenty-five years," Ginny finished with a smile._

"_But what are we going to do?" Hermione said with an uncharacteristic lack of confidence.._

"_Do nothing and still earn Galleons. Do everything and earn lots of Galleons by leasing the charm to anyone who wants to protection their homes and family. Do nothing and let the business just sit there with that one contract. Do everything and build the business into the most successful business offering protection from Death Eaters and such. You don't have to decide right now. Take a few days or until we finish school. The choice is yours and Ron's to make." _

Kingsley had finished looking at the contract. "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, this contract is acceptable to me but I will need to let the Minister look at it and get it approved. I'll try to get back to you tomorrow."

"That will be fine, Auror Shacklebolt,'" Hermione answered quietly.

"If there is no other questions right now, we will let Bill give us his briefing."

Bill gave Harry a sly grin. "My Lord…My Lady, if you permit me, I'll like begin with a short background brief." Harry nodded.

"As you know, I was given command of the Chamber forces with Neville and Luna as my seconds. I decided that Professor Minerva would be the best to command the Hogwarts forces. I detailed most of the anti-dementor groups to her."

"Excuse me, Bill," an Auror who Harry couldn't remember his name interrupted, "What do mean anti-dementor groups?"

Bill continued as if the answer to that question was part of his briefing. "These groups were the idea of Ron, Hermione, My Lady, and My Lord. They were made up of three to four students who were able to produce Corporeal Patronus or a very strong shield charm. Their main responsibility was to fight any dementors that might show up. Working as a group, they would attack the dementors and protect anyone who might have been overcome by dementors. They also carried vast amounts of chocolate to disperse as needed."

After a slight pause, Bill started on his main briefing. "We entered the tunnel right after we received Hermione's Patronus. Once in the chamber, Moody secured the two Death Eaters and they were taken to an empty classroom Professor McGonagall let us used as a holding cell for prisoners. I sent twenty people through the hole that Ron had made on his and My Lord's first visit to the chamber. Then, the students who were to clear the cave-in began working on enlarging the hole. I must report a strange occurrence that happened around this time."

"This has been confirmed by all twenty students in the cave-in group. Soon after I went through the hole, a small, very old gentleman showed up and directed the students to move back. The students report that he was hard to understand due to the dialect he was speaking. The students can't decide if it was Old English or Middle English. The students also report that he was dressed like some of the people in the older paintings."

Bill looked around the table at the astonished faces. "Once the students understood what he wanted and moved back away from the rocks, he performed a spell. The spell caused each and every rock to return to its place in the ceiling of the tunnel. The students report it took about twenty minutes for the rocks to return to the ceiling. I, among others, have examined the area and can find no sign of the cave-in. We have been unable to locate this gentleman or obtain his name."

Professor McGonagall spoke into the silence. "You won't be able to."

"What do you mean, Professor?" Of course, it was Hermione who asked.

"There is another story that was told when I first came to Hogwarts to teach. Not unlike the story of the Chamber, this was thought to be untrue and unproven, until recently. This story tells of a man who would show up whenever the castle needed major repairs or renovations. The last time the man was reported to be at Hogwarts was when the castle was renovated with the new bathrooms. This was about one hundred twenty years ago."

When no one said anything, Bill continued. "When we got to the outer chamber, we began to get into position. We were about half complete when two Death Eaters came out a side tunnel. They were quickly stunned and transported to the holding cell. At this point, I was trying to use my tomb breaker ability to counter the blood sacrifice on the doors. It was fairly easy as I had run into the same spell in Egypt once before. Soon after this, Harry's and Ron's Patronus came to me. I moved everyone into position and was just waiting for Fawkes to allow us entrance into the room."

"Harry, from this point on, I can only give you a generalized briefing of the battle. There is just too much to try and brief each and every detail of the enormous individual duels that took place. There is one or two items I would like to bring to your attention later."

"In general, the fighting lasted for the next two, two and half days. There was sporadic fighting up till the end of day three. Three Death Eaters did manage to make it up from the Chamber to Hogwarts, but they were quickly captured before they could do any harm or damage. We are still investigating how these three were able to make it up to Hogwarts." After a brief pause, Bill began with a noticeable ease in his voice. "There was no major attack on Hogwarts itself from dementors, giants, or werewolves. One small group of twenty dementors did attack Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. Minerva and her groups were able to disperse that group without any trouble."

"Harry, I have one other odd thing to report," Bill declared.

Harry nodded.

"You remember back last year when Hogwarts was attacked and the reports of the tall blonde Death Eater that was firing off hexes and spells all over the place but never seemed to hit anyone?"

Harry again nodded slowly.

"Well, he was in the chamber doing the same thing. Curiously, not one Order, Auror, or DA member was hit by this seemly random shower of spells. But, I do have three confirmed reports and two unconfirmed reports that this same tall blond man killed three Death Eaters that had defeated three of our people before the Death Eaters could kill or injure them further."

Stunned, Harry squeaked out, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, but more amazing, is that none of the capture Death Eaters can ever remember seeing or meeting a tall blond man other than Mr. Malfoy. Nor does anyone in the Order or Hogwarts staff ever remember a tall blond wizard. Also, he is not among the dead or captured. Kingsley reports that no one with that description works for the Ministry. Tonks has an interesting theory about this."

Tonks turned to Harry's end of the table, "I think he may have been a trained Metamorphmagus verses a natural Metamorphmagus."

"I didn't know there were two different kinds," Harry confessed.

"Well, technically, there isn't, but a natural Metamorphmagus can change her or his appearance at will and keep the change no matter what. A trained Metamorphmagus has to have a little natural ability already, but needs to use spells and charms to get the full effect. I believe he was a trained Metamorphmagus due to inability to keep his changes while shooting off all those spells. I believe his natural appearance is the tall blonde one that only shows up when he is middle of a battle. That is why no one can remember him."

Bill again, "My pet theory is that he was a spy from a foreign country."

After a quick sip of tea, Bill finished his report, "We have no confirmed reports of any giants taking part in the battle. Likewise, we have been unable to identify any known or suspected werewolves among the dead or captured. Of course, we may find a few during the full moon later this month. This is the end of my report."

Harry nodded and then winced. There was no way he could avoid the question now. He had been putting it off ever since he woke up from the battle. In a sorrowful voice, Harry asked, "How many did we lose, Bill?"

Bill was dreading this question just as much as Harry, if not more. "Harry, we lost eight people."

"Who…who…," Harry told a deep breath, "Who were they, Bill?"

"Four of the eight were Aurors, Katie Riker, Bess Dancer, Ben Maraduke, and John Watts." Bill saw a slight relieved look in Harry's eyes, but he knew the next name would hurt Harry. "Alastor Moody."

Harry sat very still, not noticing Ginny's hug or her soft voice whispering in his ear. He finally managed to squeak out, "How?"

"We are not sure. Somehow, he and a group of Death Eaters got separated from the rest of us. This had to happen on the first day. He wasn't missed until the second day and a search was conducted. He and some Death Eaters were found down a side tunnel."

Kingsley spoke into the quiet. "Harry, don't you get upset about this. Moody died doing what he dedicated his life to, capturing and killing Death Eaters. Harry!" Kingsley waited until Harry looked at him, "Harry, he had an honor guard to escort him on his 'Great Adventure.' He took twelve of those bastards with him. Be proud of him, not sorry."

Harry looked at Kingsley for a long two minutes before nodded slightly and then turning to Bill, indicating him to continue.

"Harry, the next person baffles all of us. Pansy Parkinson."

"Uh…Pansy! How did she get there? Are you sure it is even her? I mean, she hasn't been at school all year. Are you sure she was fighting on our side?"

"Yes, Harry. I have many confirmed reports of her fighting on our side. We had confirmed that she killed two Death Eaters and stunned and bound two, possibly three more. All we do know is that she showed up just as a group of Aurors were getting ready to enter the Chamber about half-way through the first day. None of the Aurors sought to question her since she was wearing school robes. They thought she was a D.A. member assigned to their group. Also, the Healers who examined the body reported no Death Mark on her.

"Bill, is it possible to find out who the two Death Eaters were?" Hermione asked reluctantly.

"Hermione, what are you thinking?" Harry demanded.

"Well, I'm thinking that she may have switched to our side to get access to someone she wanted to hurt, or get revenge on."

Bill answered her, "Good idea, Hermione but we already looked into that. Those 'Response' groups were a little too efficient. They were supposed to take detail notes, but not many did. They were more interested in getting the injured and dead to the infirmary and the prisoners to the holding cells than taking notes. I'm afraid this is one mystery we may ever solve."

"Bill, who were the last two people killed?" Harry asked sadly.

"Harry, the last two are dead because of me. I declared an area safe before it truly was," Bill said with his head hung low.

Molly spoke, "No it wasn't. It was my fault, Harry; I sent them to that area without confirming the report of an injured Order member."

Professor McGonagall began to speak, "It was my fau…"

"STOP!" Harry began to fear that the next two named would either first or second year students. "I'm getting the picture that it was a lot of little mistakes that caused their deaths. Please, someone just tell me what happen."

By silent agreement from Molly and Minerva, Bill told the Order about the deaths of two first years.

"On the second day of the battle, we received a report of an injured Order member. The report stated that the person was not hurt very badly but could not summon help himself. The report stated he was in an area that I was just informed of having been declared safe. I sent the report to Minerva, who was by this time helping me with the administrative parts of the battle. She passed the report to Mum, who was put in charge of the 'Response" groups. She sent Dean's group to the location. Dean's group was composed of Dean, a fourth year Ravenclaw by the name of Jackie Cannon, and two first year Hufflepuff's, Amy Fowler and Jerry Smith."

Harry let out an involuntary groan and covered his face up with his hands. Through his hands, Harry spoke into the very silence room, "Jerry and Amy?"

"Yes, Harry."

Several minutes later, Harry lowered his hands. Speaking to no one in particular, he spoke of the two. "Jerry asked Amy to the Halloween dance. A few days later, Jerry stopped me in the halls and told me that Amy had said 'yes' to be his date. He was so excited that he told me that he was going to ask Amy to every dance, Hogsmeade visits, and to visit him over the holidays every year. Jerry told me that he fancied Amy very much and wanted to make sure no one else asked her before he did. He also came to me in early December to seek my advice on what to get her for Christmas. I told him a nice necklace was usually a good item to get."

Harry leaned over and laid his head on Ginny's shoulder. Harry slowly became aware that Ginny was silently crying. Harry rose up and turned to her and gently wiped away her tears. A long sad time later, Harry turned to Bill, "Please continue Bill."

"Miss Cannon reports that there was no one in the area that the injured Order member was supposed to be. After looking around for a few minutes, she says that Dean told them to return to the infirmary. Ms. Cannon says that Dean told them that he was going to see if he could get in some of the fighting. She tells us that Dean left them and the three of them started back towards the infirmary. They had been walking a few minutes when two Death Eaters appeared in front of them. The three tried to fight them but were quickly stunned. When she became conscious, she was in a full body bind. She remembers the two Death Eaters using the names of Lucius and Bella. Miss Cannon can not recall the number of times that the two used the Cruciatus Curse on Amy and Jerry. She thinks she was either stunned again or passed out. When she came to this time, she says Jerry was lying on the floor, not moving and his head in a funny position. Miss Cannon says that by this time, both Lucius and Bellatrix were using the curse on Amy one right after the other. She says she passed out again. This time she woke up in the infirmary."

Bill looked at Harry, "Neville will finish this report."

Neville started, "Luna and I were on our way to be guards for you Harry, when we heard a scream from one of the side tunnels. We went to investigate and came upon two Death Eaters torturing a female. I didn't see Jackie or Jerry until later. Luna and I were able to sneak up behind the two and we stunned them. When we moved forward to secure them, I notice Jerry and Jackie. Jerry was already dead. Amy was in very bad shape and Jackie was passed out or was stunned. I lost control of my temper and attacked the two Death Eaters. Some time later, Luna was able to calm me down some, but only after I had inflicted severe pain and damaged to Lucius and Bellatrix. I then sent my Patronus back toward the entrance. Since Amy was so badly hurt, I had Luna Levitate Amy and Jackie and start back. I stayed and secured the prisoners. I understand Amy died on the way to the infirmary." Neville stopped talking and just held Luna's hands and stared into her eyes.

"Bill, what does Dean say about all this?" Harry softly voiced.

"Harry, Dean is in St Mungo's. He hasn't said or done anything but stare at the walls since he found out about Miss Fowler and Mr. Smith."

Bill continued in a very dispassionate voice. But Harry could still hear the anger in his voice too. "The healers report that Jerry's neck was broken. They think he may have done it himself while under the curse. Amy died due to her body was so badly damaged. There was nothing not damaged by the use of the curse. Miss Cannon's physical injuries have been healed. She will have to go to a lot of pain before she will be healthy mentally. The healers think it might be better to just Memory Charm her. Her parents haven't decided what to do yet."

Harry had mostly contained his temper, but it flared at the end of the report. "What happen to Lucius and Bellatrix? Where are they now?"

"Harry, Lucius was executed while you were still sleeping after the battle. Bellatrix is still waiting a final decision."

Harry temper really began to show, "Why wasn't she the first in queue to be executed?"

Neville spoke up, "Harry, when I lost control of my temper, I tortured the two of them."

"So?"

"Harry, I tortured that woman particularly bad."

"So what?"

"I was to the point of killing them when Luna stopped me."

Harry looked at Luna, "Why?"

"I told my Neville that I would not be proud of him if he killed a helpless person."

"Helpless! Bellatrix has never been helpless. She was just as bad as Tom was," Harry declared.

Neville spoke up, with a very determine quality about him, "She is when she has no arms or legs, Harry."

"What do you mean no arms or legs?"

"When I was torturing her, I cut off both arms and legs and then burnt them so they couldn't be reattached. I'm sorry, Harry," Neville finished with his head down.

Harry nodded at Luna and Neville, "It's all right, Neville and Luna. You stopped a long time before I would have." Harry then turned to Minister Scrimgeour. "Why hasn't she been executed?"

Minister Scrimgeour got a righteous look on his face. "We can not execute someone in her condition."

Harry's temper, already near the boiling point, exploded, "Her condition doesn't mean anything. She has tortured and killed more people than anyone except maybe Lucius and Tom. I want her executed now."

Minister Scrimgeour began to get mad, "You can't tell me what to do?"

Harry began to grin and he shocked everyone when he calmly began. "Minister Scrimgeour, about a month ago on the eve of the battle, you agreed to three things. One, you agree to release Stan and the other innocent people. Two, you agreed to be attached to Dobby for two days. Do you remember the third item?"

Minister Scrimgeour paled, but shook his head.

"Well, I do and so does everyone that was in the room at the time. You agreed to do everything Mr. Weasley said to do. This part of the contact had no time limit and it was a binding magical contract. You still have to do everything Mr. Weasley says."

Harry looked at Mr. Weasley who was sitting a few seats down from Ginny, "Mr. Weasley, do you have a problem with executing Bellatrix Lestrange for the crimes of murder, torture, and countless other acts she has done?"

Mr. Weasley looked at Mrs. Weasley for a few seconds, answering "No, My Lord. I agree that Bellatrix Lestrange should be executed." Turning to the Minister, he continued, "Minister Scrimgeour, it my wish and the wish of the Order that Bellatrix Lestrange be executed at the earliest point in time."

Minister Scrimgeour's face showed anger and frustration as he tried to stop himself from summoning parchment and quill. He quickly wrote out a note, sealed it, and handed it to Mr. Weasley. He looked at the Minister, "What does this note say?"

Scrimgeour tried but could not stop himself, "It is to the governor of Azkaban for the immediate execution of Bellatrix Lestrange."

Mr. Weasley handed to note to Molly, who passed it to Ginny, who then gave it to Harry. Harry called Fawkes and asked the phoenix to take the note to the governor of Azkaban. Fawkes left with a small pop.

The room was very quiet until Harry spoke again, "Mr. Weasley, while the Minister is in such an agreeable mood, please inform him of the other item we would like him to correct."

Mr. Weasley smiled at this because he knew this was a very right thing to do. "Minister Scrimgeour, I and the Order wish for you to revoke all the unfair laws against the werewolf community."

Before the Minister could reply, Harry passed a parchment down to him. "This news release will run in the i _Quibbler_ _/i _and the_ i Daily Prophet /i _tomorrow. This news release basically states that the werewolf community was instrumental in the defeat of Lord Voldemort. Due to their help in this, you decided that the laws against werewolves are unfair and needed to be revoked." Harry saw the look on the Minister's face. "Don't worry, Minister. For now, this is the last thing you will have to do against your views. This is a right thing to do." Harry waited a few seconds to let the Minister digest this before announcing lunch break.

After everyone had eaten, Harry and the other five students were standing in one of the corners of the room just being near one another and reflecting on what had been said during the morning session.

Fred, George, Alicia, and Angelina approached the group. When they were in talking distance, both Fred and George bowed so low that they both look like House Elves. They also began speaking in their back and forth method.

"My Lord…."

"My Lady…."

"We so humbly…."

"ask your permission to…"

"speak to you."

Harry, laughing slightly, "Will you two get up?"

"As you command…"

"….My Lord." By this time, both Alicia and Angelina were hitting their boyfriends in the arms and telling them to behave.

Ginny, also laughing, demanded, "What do you two want now?"

"My Lady…"

"I'm still your sister and I haven't forgotten how to do a particular hex," she said while piercing the two with her eyes.

"Whoa, Ginny."

"We just wanted to inform you and Harry of what has been happening in Diagon Alley the last couple of weeks," one of the twins said.

"Well, tell us and stop making prats of yourselves."

"Alright, since the news got out about Tom's death, the merchants have been reopening their stores. The biggest surprise was this morning. On our way to help Lee open the store up, we noticed Mr. Ollivander was sweeping the walk in front of his store."

"When we asked him where he had been lately, he simply said 'Cheers' and gave a small laugh. He wouldn't say any more about it."

Hermione, always the very observant one, asked, "Why were you 'on your way' to help Lee, don't you two still live above the store in that flat?"

"Uh, well…no, Lee is living in the flat," One of the twins began.

"We are renting a flat in Muggle London with Alicia and Angelina…" The other twin confirmed.

"…until our house gets built," finished by the other twin.

The six students were shocked. Hermione was first again, "Then, the four of you are marr…"

Alicia and Angelina both spoke at the same time, "No, not yet!"

Angelina continued, "But if they know what good for them, they better ask us soon."

Fred and George answered, "Alright. We will. We are just not fully ready yet."

Harry was amazed that Angelina and Alicia were acting like the twins. For not being twins, they sure did things Harry was used to seeing and hearing from Fred and George. Harry guessed the girls were spending so much time with the twins they were starting to act like them. Like now, both of the ladies, turned to their respective boyfriend and gave him a nice sweet kiss, breaking apart at the same time. Both Ginny and Hermione giggled and Harry and Ron were mildly shocked. It was the first time either one could remember seeing the couples kiss.

After Fred and George's faces returned to their normal shade, Fred or George, Harry still had a problem telling them apart, began, "Well, yes, we or I should say…"

The other twin jumped in, "Angelina and Alicia are thinking about taking over Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. We have an appointment later at Gringotts to see about it." While Neville, Luna, Ron, Ginny and Hermione made encouraging remarks to Angelina and Alicia, both Fred and George winked at Harry. Harry got the impression that the twins were up to no good. One of the twins finally leaned over to Harry and whispered, "It is our engagement present to the girls, but keep it quiet." Harry was successful in keeping the surprise from his face. After a few minutes, Harry called the members back to the table for the afternoon briefings.

The afternoon briefings began with a report from Professor McGonagall. She told the Order that the overland assault on the school ever materialized. Other than the dementor attack, no other attacks came. She had high praise for the students, Aurors, and the Order members who helped defend the castle. She was particular proud of the D.A.'s anti-dementor groups as they kept dementors from reaching Hogsmeade and Hogwarts. She reported that she had no injured or deceased members. Other than the three Death Eaters that came up through the tunnel, there was no sign of any Death Eaters trying to attack the castle.

Bill then gave another brief that detailed Hagrid's mission to the giants. Bill explained that the reason Hagrid wasn't here to give the briefing himself was that he was helping Grawp and two surviving females. After the room quieted down from the outburst of protest due to that statement, Bill told the story of the giants. When Hagrid and Grawp reached the giants camp, they found only the two smaller females. They were the only giants alive. Hagrid and Grawp were able to get the story out of the two. Sometime before Christmas holidays, the then current Gurg died. At that time, there was only about eighteen giants left alive, not counting the only two females. Since all the males wanted to be Gurg, they fought among themselves till one became Gurg. No sooner than the new Gurg was victorious, someone would kill him and the fighting would begin again trying to determine a new Gurg. The two females told Hagrid and Grawp that each time one or two males were killed trying to determine the new Gurg. This process continued until there were only two giants left. The last two males fought over who would get the females and eventually beat each other to death. Hagrid and Grawp had arrived at the camp about two hours after the last male had died. Hagrid and Grawp then persuaded the two females to return with them to the Forbidden Forest. Bill ended the report stating that the two females were happy with their new home and with Grawp, since he was no bigger than themselves.

Bill also informed the Order that Firenze was successful in his mission too. While the Centaurs didn't get involved with the battles in the Forest, they also didn't interfere either.

Harry then called the day's meeting to an end and again asked everyone to return tomorrow at 9 o'clock. Just as Harry and Ginny were heading to the door, Tonks called for them to wait. After the room cleared of everyone but the extended Weasley family, Tonks asked if it would be okay for Dobby to go with her and Remus tonight to the Malfoy Manor. They wanted to do a walk through to determine what they could do with the manor.

Harry called Dobby and asked him about going to the manor. Dobby agreed and left with the Lupins to tour Malfoy Manor.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron all arrived at St Mungo's reception area a few minutes after leaving the Order meeting. Ginny went up to the witch at the desk and asked for Dean's floor and room information. As the four entered Dean's private room, a woman jumped out of a chair and demanded they leave.

Harry quickly spoke to the women, "Mrs. Thomas, I'm Harry Potter and this is my wife, Ginny. This is Ron Weasley and his wife, Hermione. Both Ron and I are dorm mates with Dean. We would like to see and talk to Dean, please."

"You can't see him, he not taking visitors," she yelled.

"Mrs. Thomas, I have been avoiding the information of what happen to everyone else in the battle. I only learned today what happen with Dean and the group he was leading. Please, I need to talk to Dean."

"No! It is because of you that he is like this. I will not allow it."

Mr. Thomas walked up behind his wife and gently turned her to him. "Honey, let him talk to Dean." He gently walked her to the door of the room, "We are going to get some tea and will be back in a few minutes."

The four walked over the bed where Dean was sitting up. He was staring at the wall. Harry took a deep breath, "Dean, I know you are hurting and blaming yourself for what happened. I have been in your situation many times. Just two years ago, I got my Godfather Sirius killed. Just a month ago, I led a bunch of people into a battle where many were killed. Dean, you made a mistake and their deaths will always be on you mind. All you can do is hope to forgive yourself and go on with your life. Learn from your mistakes."

The room remained unnaturally silent for so long that Harry was just turning to leave, when a voice, weak and shallow, filled the quiet, "All I wanted was to be a hero like you…people to know my name…respect…now I'm just someone who got two children killed."

"Dean, you will get over it. It hurts now, but it will fade in time. Just learn from your mistakes."

Dean began to slowly and calmly cry. The door to the room opened and Mr. and Mrs. Thomas entered. Harry and the rest left while Mrs. Thomas went to Dean and was holding him in an embrace. Dean's crying had reached a very loud state by the time the door closed.

When Harry asked everyone to take their seats the next day, he noticed several people were not in attendance. Most notably was the absence of Remus, Tonks, and Kingsley. Harry glanced at Professor McGonagall and some others, all who indicated that they had no clue as to where the three were. Harry was just getting nervous enough to fear that something had happen to the three when Remus and Kingsley entered the room, looking very pale. The two wizards immediately went to their seats and called Winky to bring them coffee, lots of it. Harry, impatiently waited for the two to get one cup of coffee into them before asking, "What is wrong?"

Remus started, "Harry, you know that Tonks and I asked you for Dobby's assistance with Malfoy Manor. When we got to the manor, Dobby took us on a tour." Remus put his elbows on the table and leaned head down into his hands. "Harry, after what happen last night, Tonks and I have agreed to just tear the manor down and rebuild somewhere else within the estate grounds."

Harry was puzzled and it was evident in his voice, "Fine, Remus, the house belongs to the two of you. You can do whatever you want with it. But, what happened?"

"When Dobby took us to the dungeon, we all were very surprised to witness a House Elf walk out of a hidden door. Dobby was really surprised because Lucius had told Dobby that this House Elf had died over twenty years ago. When she saw us, she became very upset and started punishing herself. It took Dobby a long time to get her to realize that we are the new Masters of the Manor. Once Dobby convinced her, she became very cooperative."

Remus looked up, putting his hands back down on the table and took a deep breath. "The first thing she started talking about was that all of her 'guests' were back to health and were ready for the next 'entertainment session.' Harry, we were shocked and demanded she show us what she was talking about. She led us through the hidden door into a second dungeon. This dungeon contained twenty-five cells, plus a small kitchen and healing room, as she called it. We told her to take us to her 'guests.' She led us to a cell that contained a female, about twenty years old. Tonks sent for Kingsley and Healers from St. Mungo's. That is where we have been all night."

Harry had thought he had heard silence before, but this was the worst. Harry didn't even hear the normal noise that fifty or so people causally make just breathing. There was no chair squeaks, the shifting of weight in chairs, no finger tapping, nothing. It was like there was nothing but statues in the room. Finally a few sniffles and deep breaths were heard and Harry pleaded with his eyes for Remus to continue.

"There were eight females detained in the dungeon still alive, five witches and three Muggles. Binny, the House Elf in charge of this dungeon told us that three 'guests' had recently died due to their injuries. She couldn't tell us the date they died. She's had no contact with the outside world in a very long time. She doesn't even know what year it is."

"Once the 'guests' were taken care of and taken to St. Mungo's, Kingsley and I questioned Binny. The story she tells us is not to be believed. She doesn't know when she was assigned to the 'Guest Dungeon' as she refers to it. Dobby tells us that he was told she died twenty years ago so it has been at least that long. When she was first assigned, she was given some instructions that she told us. She was told never to be seen. She was to nurse the 'guests' back to health and take care of them between the 'entertainment sessions.' She was also told to only leave the dungeon when she was to report a death. The only reason she was outside the dungeon was that she was out of potions. She was trying to find Lucius or one of the Malfoys in order to get more."

Kingsley took over for Remus. "From the information we had gathered so far, Lucius has been providing 'guests' for the entertainment of his fellow Death Eaters for a long time. Their normal operating procedure was to attack a wizard or Muggle family. The males were to be killed and the females were to be captured, if possible. Binny tells us that Goyle and Crabble were normally the ones to transport the females back to the dungeon. The Death Eaters would leave a badly mutated body for each female captured in place for the Aurors to find. There is no way to tell, but the Aurors that have been looking at this since last night feel that any violent death of a female in many generations may have spent time in the Malfoy dungeon."

Kingsley looked at Harry with determination, "I have already submitted a recommendation that all brutal death bodies to be put to the same identification process that we do for all Death Eaters to verify the identity of the victims."

Kingsley continued the sickening tale, "The Malfoy family has been providing this service for generations. Through records the House Elves have been keeping, the Malfoys used to charge their friends for this service. Lucius appears to have provided this service for free, as a benefit for being a Death Eater. We have been able to tentatively conclude that 88 to 92 percent of all the missing witches in several generations may have been detained at the Malfoy's. We are still working on the Muggle female disappearances. We may never know the complete truth there."

A sorrowful low moan came from Percy. "Penny, please don't lie to me…please tell me I didn't… I didn't…"

Penny leaned over and forcibly grabbed Percy head between her hands and turned him to her. "No, Percy. You didn't do anything like that."

"You are not lying to me?"

"No, I have sat through all the interviews the Ministry has conducted with you. You were never in that deep."

"Thank Merlin!" Penny encircled Percy in her arms while Percy kept repeating, "Thank Merlin!"

Tonks entered the room and sat down rather heavily in a chair next to Remus. Remus pulled her into a tight hug and was slowly stroking her back. "They all are finally settled down in St. Mungo's. The Healers say that one or two may never leave St. Mungo's again." Tonks was talking to Remus but the room was still so quiet that the whole room heard. She turned to Harry, "I have some good news, if there is anything such as good news in this situation. One of the victims of this was a twelve year-old girl by the name of Doris Thomas. She was reported murdered over last summer. She wasn't subjected to the same things as the other girls due to her 'special' status. Doris told me that after she was captured, Lucius told her that because one of her female ancestors had at one time had been a Malfoy; she was being trained to be Draco's slave."

Harry was so numb that he was surprise that the next statement by Tonks was still able to have an effect on him. Tonks sadly said, "She told me that Lucius…uh…he…well initiated her for this role the first night she was there."

Harry exploded. Turning to Bill, "You…Are…Sure…That…They…Are…Dead."

Bill gulped, everyone in the room could see the power that was emitting from Harry, "Yes, Harry. I and six others watched Lucius executed the first week you were still asleep. Naricissa was one of those found around Moody. We don't know who killed Draco, but his body was found by an individual of the Response Group who tripped over it. The body had been covered with an invisible cloak."

"What…about…Goyle…and…Crabbe?"

"Both Mr. Goyle and his son were killed trying to escape through the tunnel Charlie was responsible for. They were trying to use Buckbeak to escape when Buckbeak decided he didn't like them very much." Amazingly, Harry chuckled at this statement. "Mr. Crabbe was one of those killed by Auror Dancer. The son was killed in the Chamber during the first exchange of spells. We think he was killed by a curse from one of the Death Eaters."

Hermione spoke, chokingly, "Professor Lupin, did Binny know who provided the potions?"

Remus looked mad, thinking, _"Why does that girl always ask the right question at the wrong time." _"Yes, she did."

"Who was it, Remus?" Harry asked forcefully.

"She said it was Snape. He would show up and help her nurse the girls back to health when they were injured more badly than she could repair."

Bill jumped in before Harry could say anything. "Snape is one of two confirmed Death Eaters that we have no information on. The other is the Nott boy."

Kingsley jumped in before Harry could say anything, again. "We have everyone we can spare out looking for them. So far we have nothing. We are doing our best. You will be the first to know if we get anything."

Harry began to calm down with Ginny's reassuring touch. Harry finally got enough control of his temper to ask, "Bill, what are the numbers for the Death Eaters?"

Bill looked and sounded very relieved to be talking about something else. "Confirmed dead or executed is sixty-eight total, there are nine waiting execution. Three are waiting for their trials; twenty-three are in Azkaban for life, and two missing. Harry, you have to remember that this is just the Death Eaters we know about. There may be more that we never know about."

Several days later, Harry was still staring at the simple, white marble boulder that had been placed near Dumbledore's tomb. The boulder was in a spot that overlooked the lake and would amazingly catch the morning and evening sun. The marble boulder only had one smooth side, the top, which had a simple statement, "Dedicated to the witches and wizards who fought and died to destroy a dark and evil wizard." The students and staff had returned to Hogwarts by the Express the day before so they could attend the memorial service today. Classes would resume tomorrow morning as usual. The memorial service had been over for three hours, yet Harry was still standing there when Ginny went to him. She placed her hand in his and leaned on his shoulder. They stood there, just looking at the memorial.

"How long did you know about the portrait, Ginny?"

Ginny knew this was going to take gently hands. "Harry, I and Ron both grew up in the magical world. We knew portraits should be talking soon after they appear."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Didn't Dumbledore talk to you about this?"

"No, we didn't get around to it."

Ginny sighed, "Harry, we…okay, Dumbledore felt it would be better not to tell you. Professor McGonagall, Mum, and Remus told us the night you stayed out after the funeral. He wanted to force you to become the leader that you are now. You wouldn't accomplish this if all you had to do was go to the Headmistress' office and ask him."

"I'm no leader."

"Yes, you are. Hermione tells me that what you did to that oaf during the meetings has already had an effect on some people. She says there was an article in the _'The Daily Prophet' _calling for some of the laws to be changed. The Wizarding world will be coming to you for answers, Harry. Just accept it." Harry grinned and kissed Ginny.

"One more, little item, Ginny. How did you keep information about the portraits from me?"

Ginny snickered, "Well, Dumbledore told Professor McGonagall about a very old charm. It caused you to forget whatever was being said about portraits. We had to get approval from Grorn so the charm could be placed on you. Hermione released the charm on the Express on the way up here. That is why you had the sudden urge to talk to him last night."

Harry and Ginny fell into an easy, peaceful quiet while looking at the memorial. They stood there, lost in thought, for a good while.

Ginny broke the silence, "I like it. It is so simple. I sure Remus was involved it is design. It reminds me of your parent's memorial he did." Harry gently removed his hand from Ginny's and then wrapped her in his arms. Ginny snuggled into his arms and once again was determined to hold him forever.

"It is nice, isn't it? I just wish that so many didn't have to die before it was erected."

"Don't Harry, you did every thing that needed to be done. You saved many more than you will ever know. Harry, it is time to move on and look to our future. Besides," Harry saw the spark in her eyes and the slightly upturned corners of her mouth as she continued, "Grorn just came to see me."

"Oh, what did he want?"

Ginny smiled and teased Harry. "Nothing much, just gave me some instructions on what will happen in about eight and a half months."

"Ginny, what are you talking about?"

Ginny couldn't contain it any longer. Her face broke out in a huge smile as she said, "Grorn came to me and informed me that is about eight and a half months, he will visit us and take back to Gringotts the RING and replace it with the smaller one."

It still took a few moments for Harry to catch on. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Harry. After he left, I went to Madam Pomfrey and she confirmed it."

Harry's eyes lit up and the biggest smile Ginny had ever seen was on Harry's face. Harry gave Ginny a simple but passionate kiss and then hugged her hard for several minutes. "I love you, Ginny."

"I love you, Harry. I can't wait to tell him all the stories about his father, the 'Boy with the Lighting Bolt Scar'.

Fin

A/N A sequel called "Death Eaters End" can be found at 


End file.
